What if?
by Keasuke
Summary: Koden2 .OC.Chapter 20.As Riou, Noria and the others enter Tinto. They see a zombie infested city. Will they stop Neclord in time to save the mining town? Discontinued
1. Prologue: I am Noria

_**What if...?**_

_Hello, this is my first fic. Actually, if your new to reading my ficcie...thanks for reading! I hope you don't think my OC is a mary-sue, I took a mary-sue test and Noria isn't a mary-sue whatsoever. So enjoy!_

_I do not own Suikoden  
I own Noria and her rune..and her family. _

And yes..I change the prologue

* * *

**Prologue: I am Noria.**

She shook her head, and looked around her room. It's been months since shewas out of the hospital.

"It was all a dream..it was all a dream." she told herself quietly.

_No..it wasn't..._she told herself again.

She brought her legs to her chest, she cried in confusion.

**Three months ago...**

"Noria Mortea?"

"Here."

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Noria Mortea. I'm a normal thirteen year-old girl. I go to a normal school and have normal friends! This makes my life, normal.

Well, if I can say. My childhood was not normal. When I was small, I was called a 'Dreamer Child'. I used to have weird dreams about wars and magic.

Actually, I drew pictures of them. I was very artistic! I loved to doodle things, I had a dream journal.

I looked over my shoulder, "Noria..can I borrow your science notes?" Kanni asked me.

I smiled and gave her my notebook, "Kanni, get a life..."

"Make me! Last night, I got halfway to beat a vampire in my game!"

"Right.."

My other friend Luna gave us a look, "Could you please be quiet you two?" she asked us.

"No."

Luna sighed, "...I give up."

I smiled, I never had friends when I was little. I was a bit of a loner. No, ..anti-social.

Well, my mom never saw me with friends when I was younger. I just liked being alone...just stuck in my room drawing. I didn't tend to make friends in school, I didn't like school. I hated school, but then..when I entered middle school. I met Kanni, Luna and my cousin Riamah.

Then I had these weird dreams about other lands, like you can read from a good book. About a young boy leading an army, meeting new places. I wrote everything in my journal. I stopped believing afterwards, it was just a dream right?

I had friends now. Riamah is now in Highschool while we're in middle school for our last year. So, when I thought my life was normal like any other girl.

It wasn't..because..

**What if,** you got stuck in a dream which felt real?

**What if,** you had to fight for a country you don't live in?

**What if**, when you wake up it wasn't a dream?

I have felt the experience, and it wasn't pretty. Well now I'm gonna tell you my story of the other me, the other me in a different world.

So, Hi! I'm Noria Mortea. I'm awandering traveller who was last seen in a castle, I was a general of a war. Now, helpless and lost.

So..welcome to my world.

* * *

_Hope you like this one from the last one..I do! Well I don't really get it..but who cares!_

_Review! JA NE!_


	2. Chapter 1: Huh?

**_What If...?_**

NEE! Back! Mauahahaha I was bored so new chapter..aahaha..

Disclaimer: Suikoden II and the characters are rightfully owned by Konami!

Claimer: Noria Mortea and her rune...and her family..is mine..I own them..D

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Huh?

Okay where was I? Oh yeah. I was at school and another day was starting!

As the day passed by it was time to go home, I gathered up my things ready to leave.

"Hey Nori!" a voice said to me

I dropped my books "Ah! You scared me Kanni!" I told her as I picked up my books off the ground.

Ahh..Kanni, she was my first friend ever since that INNCIDENT! She was sooo hyper-active, she always loved reading graphic novels..well there was one she told me to read. I think it was about something..uhh..a Flame Champion? A masked bishop? Oh well, I have bad memory...she told me she played the game too.

As we walked to my house I needed to ask her something.

"Hey Kann?"

"Yeah, Nori?"

"What was that game you told me about?"

"Which one?"

"Y'know..the one you always talk about?"

"OHHH! That one! You wanna borrow it?"

Kanni always brought the game with her, until I borrowed it.

"S...sure?" I squeaked

"YAY! I knew it would come through!" she got her backpack out and dug into it. In ten seconds..it was in her hands. "Here y'go Noria!" she handed it to me.

"Suikoden two?" I muttered

"Sorry...I wanted to replay the first one..soooo I hope you don't mind playing the second one!" Kanni said smiled like an lunatic

"No..it's okay.." I stared at the cover...the three people infront looked to fimilar to me. (NEE! Muaahhaa...) "How many of these do you have?" I asked her.

"Well there are like four games in the series..but I will get the fourth game no matter what!" she replied to me shaking a fist up in the air.

As we reached my house Kanni said bye to me...she was heading to the book store...again..

As I went inside my house, mom was busy doing crossword puzzle. Tsukou was up in his room on the computer writing up a fanfiction on this anime. "I'm home?" I yelled out to my family...no answear. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of gummy worms and headed up to my room.

"Whatever you do Nor...don't go in my room!" my older borther yelled out to me in his room

"Whatever! I'll be crammed inside my own playing on my Playstation!" as I yelled to him as I closed the door behind me.

I set my bag beside my bedside table, I turned on the T.V and setted up the Playstation. I removed the wires on my PS2 and put it in my Playstation, "I hope this game will work.." I mumbled to myself.

I put the game in the PS and pressed the 'POWER' button. I put a few gummy worms in my mouth. I watched the intro.."Hmm..cool." I thought as it ended. The menu screen popped up. I pressed start...nothing happend. I pressed start again, nothing.

"AHH! Work!"

"That's it I'm calling Kanni!" I yelled to myself as I grabbed the cordless phone off my desk.

"Hello? Kanni?" I said

"What is it Noria?" she asked

"Your game isn't working Kanni." I told her like I cared

"Oh...it's suppose too!..Hmm..I'll check later tomorrow okay?"

"Kay..I think I'll take a walk..then..Bye Kann!"

"BYYYYYEEEE NOORRIIII!"

Thus, I hanged up the phone and got ready to take a nice walk. I looked at the TV.."Huh?"...the screen was different...it didn't have that blue background. "Is that suppose to do that!" I asked as I saw a picture of a castle...then..."Hm..that castle..It's the one I used to draw."

"NORI! Get your butt to the dinner table!" mom was calling me

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" I yelled back..as I was trying to do something...my TV started to glow

"NORI! It's your favorite!"

I paniced...what was I suppose to do..my TV is acting up..or was it me?

"AH! Sorry still not working!" I yelled back..again..

This time...mother went up to my room.

"Noria Anne Mortea, if you don't come out of that room of yours I will get you-" she trailed off

"AHH!" I was yelling..something was happening...mommy..the last thing I saw..was...a bright light. And my mom..yelling for me...

* * *

Sorry..just got a writer's block..and review! PLLLEEEAASSSEEEE!

And why I put the game in the story? DUUH Our time! Geeeezzzz...PS and PS2 are rightfully the person who made them..ahahaha..


	3. Chapter 2: Where am I again?

_**What If...?**_

Okay..no reviews...AM I THAT BAD!

Well I'm still continuing..bad or good..I WANNA FINISH THIS! (And thanks to Lexie who reviwed..and Shiroikage heehee!)

I do not OWN anybody but Noria..got that? All rights go to Konami.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where am I again?**

_...Huh?_

I feel water..lots of it. Am I drowning!

"She's still breathing." someone said, I feel two fingers on my neck.

"Will she be okay, daddy!" another one said, it happened to be a young boy

"I don't know Koh," the voice said to boy named Koh, "but I'm sure she'll wake up anytime soon."

* * *

_**Back to Noria's Time..**_  
_**  
**_Mother was crying her eyes out. Tsukou looked as he seen a ghost. 

"Miss Mortea...she is only in a coma. She'll wake up..soon.." the doctor ressured her

Kanni opened the door, "Nori!" her eyes filled with tears.

I was lying on a bed...my eyes closed...I WAS IN A COMA!

Tsukou patted Kanni's back...how did I end up here!

* * *

**_Back to Suikoden World_**

I smell something..fishy.

"HmmmnnnmmHmmm..." I groaned as I opened my eyes

I felt in a hand on my forehead...and a wet cloth.

"You're awake, hmm...can you mange to sit it up?" I saw a girl with bright red hair in pig tails.

I tried to get up but my arms couldn't support it so I fell down on my back. I shook my head, I wonder where I was? I looked at my surroundings...bed...bed...tables...chair..huh?

"Er...where am I?" I asked a little scared

The girl smiled, "Your in Banner village, my name is Ellie _(note: sorry but I might got her name wrong...ehh..so don't mind me..I'm re-playing Suikoden 2 so I can get more details...geezz)_ , and your name is?" she asked

I was shocked, where's Banner village! How come the people here dress like..in the past..and...oh no..I couldn't be...NOOOOOOO! I couldn't be stuck inside this game! I couldn't...I..

"N...Nor..Nori..Noria.." I stammerd out..my voice was dry

Ellie only smiled, she seemed friendly! I stared at my arm..it was all banged up, oh what fun. The I stared around the room again. I see my backpack, I guess it went along with me..and a pair of two swords. I pointed at the swords at Ellie, but she smiled.

"Those are your's Noria."

I was shocked...HOW CAN THOSE THINGS BE MINE! "Huh?"

"We found you with them..they have to be yours." she said as she gave a shrug

I watched as she went on,

"You were found drowning in the river nearby. A villager saved you..and thank god Koh saw you in the nick of time. When we got you out..we found you pack and your two swords." she inhaled and then outhaled, "and now your here..safe and sound."

I nodded...weird. Well I guess I have to use them, I got up but I fell.

Ellie helped me up. "Your still weak to support yourself Miss Mortea!" she told me with concern

She got me back on the bed, she took out a stick..about my size to support on. "You'll use this until you get better." she handed the sitck to me. I looked at it. I started to stand up and the stick help a bit.

Just then..a little boy in red came in. "HELLO! Sis..is she awake- huh?"

Ellie smiled, "Yes Koh..she is. But shhhh!" I looked at him..must be the boy I heard earlier.

I looked at Koh.."Oh, so uhh..you wanted to see me?" I asked him.

Koh smiled "Are you a traveller? You seem so young to travel alone! Are you from the Island countries! OHH! This is soooo cool!" he started to ask me questions I couldn't answear.

Ellie sighed "KOH! Miss Mortea can't answear all your question at once, let her answear one at a time." she looked at me, "sorry..if my little brother was bothering you.". I smiled "No..it's okay."

"Well...you can say I'm a traveller..and yeah I'm a bit too young to be alone. And..what is the Island countries?" I answeared the best I could to him.

_(note: don't ask me how I know Koh knows about the Island Nations..)_

"COOL! That's sooooo cool!" he said as his eyes wondered on my hand. Huh? My hand?

I looked at my hand...WHAT THE! There was err..a tatto..mark..wait..rune! It had a beautiful mark on it..snowflake like shape. I stared at it..I looked at Ellie and Koh "Don't tell me I came with this too."

The both nodded, I put on a face where it says "WHY DO I HAVE A RUNE ON MY HAND!"

Few weeks later _(time flies by..)_

I was training near the secret fishing place Koh showed me. I got used to swinging two swords at once, I would train day and night until I was ready to venture off. Well I could say I was ready, Ellie's father tells me it will be soon till I leave, even the villagers say so. Koh says when I go back to travelling he wants me to meet this general Riou guy, I wonder who he is.

I stoped my training, Koh was comming to get me for dinner.

"Nori! Nori! Dinner time!" he called for me.

I turned to Koh. "'Kay..tell your mother I'll be there soon." I said to him

"No..I'm gonna wait for you! Ellie said you've been training to much." Koh told me sayign it matter-of-factly to me.

I smiled "Okay..but Koh..y'know..your the only one who knows I'm leaving today."

"I know...that's why I wanted to walk with you. Just on more question!"

"Kay..what?"

"Will you visit me and Ellie after your done travelling!"

"It depends..if I do..but I promise..when I'm done." I countiued, "I will even take you faraway places when your older!"

"Really? Or maybe..I can travel like you..and..we can meet eacthother somewhere!" Koh smiled as we reached the Inn.

Ellie greeted us, and her mother too.

Koh smiled and took me to the dinning table where his family eats. "Sit beside me Nori!"

I did. After dinner I was gonna tell them, "Er...I have an annoucement."

"What is it Noria?" Missus Maku asked me _(I made that up..)_

"Yes what is it?" Mister Maku and Ellie said too

I stared at them, "I'll be leaving for Radat tomorrow when first light comes." I told them

Koh who just stared at his family waiting for answear, I too..was waiting.

Missus Maku smiled "I guess we can't coop you here forever..travellers too..need to leave. Noria, please see me later after dinner."

Ellie smiled too and Mister Maku, Koh giving me a high-five under the table.

After dinner, I went to see Missus Maku. I opened the door of her and her husband's bedroom. "Missus..Maku? You wanted to see me?"

Missus Maku was getting something out of a bag "Noria..please come in."

I did, "...Now you wanted to tell me something?" I asked

"Yes," she trailed off, "Since your old travellers' clothes are all ragged up..you needed new ones."

She got out a beautiful lightblue tank-top and a teal-bluish jacket, "I made these for you.."

I was shocked..."T..Th..Thank..you..." I thouched the soft material.

Just then Ellie came in. "I made you something too."

Ellie made a lighter blue skirt and black pants to go with it (you know...a skirt overtop of pants.) and then she got out a belt attached with two sheathes on it. "I hope you like your new attire."

I had tears of the corner of my eyes, "I...do..thank you. You're like a family to me." I hugged them.

At day break...I was ready to leave. Everyone was at the docks.

"Have a safe journey Noria!" some villagers said to me

"Be careful! Don't let those Highlanders get you!" other said too

I was ready to leave on the boat till, "NORI! NORI WAAAIIITTT!"

I did. Koh was running to me, "I..have...uh..something..to..give..you!" he said between breathes.

Koh got out a black chocker with a little brass bell. "Here!"

I took it from his little hands "Thank you Koh...it's beautiful." I put it on.

I hugged Koh for the last time and the Maku family.

I stepped on the boat, "Noria promise me! You'll come back?"

"I promise..Koh...I do.."

* * *

EKKK! So much happening...okay...please review..PLEEEASSSEEE! And just to tell you the Maku family was pretty made up..well the name that is..i didn't get to see who was Ellie and Koh's parents were when I was playing Suikoden 2...so yeah. 

And the chocker Koh gave Noria..heehee..i know it reminds me of Ichigo in Tokyo Mew Mew...sorry but I forgot Ichigo had that too!

The rune Nori has on her right hand will be soon revealed...and the coma too..D

I know Koh is suppose to be spelled Ko..but I just put an H for fun..sorry.

Well review..and I'll keep on going!

JA NE!

-keasuke


	4. Chapter 3: School Weird

**_What if...?_**

_WOW! I really...can't..err..uhhh...i got reviews..and thank you for reviewing there was another one..i forgot her name! And me sorry for stealing you're great idea! Anyways...this chapter..er...Unno..skipped alot..tooooo lazy..so i made Nori go to Greenhill...WHEN Riou and co. are there to get Teresa! I forgot her nammmeeee and I'm playing Suikoden 2 dammit!_

_Nee...well let's see what Noria sees in this Chapter..muaahhaahhaa..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: School...weird.**

Oh, now I'm at Greenhill to return a paper to enroll to the New Leaf..uhh..some school!

I found it in Radat...a young girl dropped it...I couln't find her soooooo I headed for Greenhill..

A lot of people helped me get there...it was pretty easy! I got to Lakewest through Kuskus town, then walked to Two River city and now walking to Greenhill, cool huh?

As I walked to Greenhill a Highland soilder stopped me.

"What are you doing here young girl! Go back where you came from!" he comanded me

"I..uhhh..er..came..to er...enroll for the Academy! Yeah..!" I lied..and stammerd out, I got out the paper and showed it to him.

He looked at me, "Don't you have an escort?"

DAMN, he got me..."Uh...they left me..because...err..uhh..don't know." I said to him

"Kay..well..you can go now" he said opening the gate, "and don't make any trouble y'hear!"

Okay...weird. I entered the city...WOOOOOOW it's HUGE!

I saw a big building, I guess that's the Academy..er..school..something like that.

I was almost there until, "Owie!" I fell down and butt first.

"OHHH! Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay! OMIGOSH! You're not hurt right!" a squeaky voice asked me..great I bumped into a girly girl.

I got up and dusted my skirt, "Yeah..I guess." I looked up, she had short blonde hair with a green headband. A red jacket and a black skirt. "I'm Nina! Hey, you going to enroll to the Academy!"

"Er...yeah." I mumbled

"GGRREEAAAATTT! We can be great friends! Here lemme show you the waaaaay!" she grabbed my hand and lead me to the academy.

We reached to the academy, Nina told me the dorms were at the left. She pointed to me the main building, we went inside.

"Miss Emillia! We have a new student!" Nina shoved me and a young woman was standing behind a desk.

She smiled "Why hello, welcome to New Leaf Academy! Do you have your enrollment paper?" she asked me

I showed her the paper, "Err...ehh..." I looked at name in the paper, it was all smudged up "Er..and my name happens to be Noria Mortea."

"Well...good. Well you're all set to get ready! Nina show her around the campus will you? And don't forget to tell her about to big her major subject." she informed her

"Don't worry. I WILL!"

A few hours passed, we headed to the dorms.

Nina showed me to my new room.

"And remember dinner will be at Six o'clock! See ya later!" Nina said to me and left off.

I sat down on my bed, I saw a uniform Nina wears...pink..well redish colour..looks pink to me. I shook my head, I put my clothes in the drawer and placed my diary on my desk. Then I looked out the window...peaceful view. "I wish I could draw again...all my things we wet and wrecked from the river..." I sighed to myself, "well..I guess I have to live with it.".

I got up to go eat dinner.

**One week later _(Why do I like doing this?)_**

I was waiting for Nina to come back from town, I waited in the center of the school.

"Nor! Nor! You couldn't guess who I saw?" she squealed

"Umm...a boy?"

"Better!"

"...what?"

"A gentleman!"

"Whoop-di-doo..."

"He saved my life!"

"Nice..."

"Why are you trying to be sarcastic about it!"

"I don't really know Nina."

Nina stared at me, "Yes, I'm crazy." I said to her

"Are you sure your not imangining things Nina?"

"NO! Then I would put my lying face on."

I put on a face..."Niinnnaaa..." I groaned

"C'mon Nor! Pllleeaasseeee trust me! He's for real!" she started to back up.

"Who me?" a man said behind her

"AH! It's you! OMIGOSH!"

I looked at him...blue cape...blue..everything.

Hmm...new students with him. Two boys...three girls..

One boy in green with blondish-brown hair. Another with brown hair..but he was in red. A girl with a mutated groundhog thing...and a older looking girl with short brown hair. Huh? Why is a little girl erolling for the Academy? _(aka Pilika...)_

"Neh...?" I mummbled

"Nor! Seeeeee he's for real. And who's my Lord's name?" Nina asked him

The girl in pink was getting anxious, "C'mon Flik let's go already!"

"My Lord's name is Flik I see...what a wonderful name! I'm Nina!" Nina said to him all...er..lovey dovey like.

I sighed, "Er...Nina..I think we should go now."

"No Nor, you go ahead I think I'll stay here.."

And I did...wow..Nina.. I headed for the dorms. "Oh..Miss Mortea. We have new students who just enrolled here. One of them is next to you..please show him around here okay?" the dorm master said to me

I nodded and headed up stairs. I got used to having to go up the long stairs to my room on the third floor, I heard voices comming from the stairs. I walked to my dorm, I don't like students seeing me that much..only Nina.

"Hey you..." a cold voice called to me

I looked over to my left...it was that boy earlier.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply

"...Nevermind then..I guess I'll learn on my own." he left to his dorm he was the boy I had to show around

...strange kid...I opened the door and entered my room.

After dinner me and Nina were going to bed.

"AH! That was a good dinner huh Riou!" a voice said

"...Er...I guess." another one said

Nina and me got up the stairs..we saw Nanami and Riou and Pilika..I think their names were that.

"Helllooo!" chirped Nina

"Hey." I waved and said to them three

They stared at us, "Uhh..Hi?"

Nina popped in "Hey Nanami...so do you know what Flik likes!"he asked her

Nanami put on a face "How should I KNOW!" she said to her

"Heh..just asking..gee." she told her backing away a bit

I looked at Nanami and Riou, "Oh yeah..I suppose we didn't meet formally..I'm Noria Mortea!" I said ever so nicely.

"Oh...Hello..I'm Nanami, that's my little brother Riou..and this is Lil'Pilika!" she said to my pointing to each one.

"Where are the others at?" Nina asked

"Oh..Luc and Millie in their dorms. I guess.." Riou shurgged

I think Luc was that boy I snapped to..and Millie with that creepy groundhog. "Oh.."

I yawned and Pilika too, "Well I guess we should sleep..G'night you guys!" I said in between a yawn I headed upstairs.

I was mid-way through my dorm til'

"BONAPARTE! Where aareeee you!"

_(Note: SORRY IF I SELLED HIS NAME WRONG!)_

"Huh..?" I looked up and saw the girl with er..the pet calling for it, she spotted me and went towards me. I smiled..a bit.

"Hello, er...can you help me find my Bonaparte? I last saw him in the hallway." she told me

"Err..sure.." I nodded, "Millie right?"

"Yeah...er...you're Noria?" she asked me while we went to the other side of the third floor

"Yep!"

Millie and I smiled. She was pretty friendly, and now I really felt sorry for her for losing her pet. We saw Luc holding the groundhog thingy.

"Millie you were looking for him?" he mummerd to her

Millie eyes were a bit watery "T...Thanks Luc-san!" she squealed as Bonaparte went to up her arm.

Luc nodded and looked at me, well my arm..down...down...hand.

...WAIT MY RIGHT HAND!

I covered my right hand as I put my left hand on it. I stared at Luc..I hope he didn't see my rune. I looked at him, he had a irritated look on him. Millie had a felt uncomfortable around the silence, she broke it.

"I think Bonaparte should go to sleep. See you two in the morning!" she left with Bonaparte following her.

And then there was two, Luc looked at me. I looked back. Akward silence fell upon us, I looked at his right hand. There was a rune too, he beared with one too? I wonder..it was very different to mine a dirrent design. I stared at it..I didn't noticed I let go of my right hand.

"So you were the one I sensed." he coldly said to me

I blushed "Huh?"

"I never knew you had a true rune. You seem weak to have one."

"I am not weak!" I snapped at him

"Yes you are...what are you doing here in a academy?" he snapped back, rather calmly but deadly.

"Lady Lekknat shouldn't have given you that rune in the first place. You don't even know how to use it, don't you." he continued

I glared at him "I don't know how to use one..because...because..." I looked at the ground, "b'cause..argh..I hate this world..I wish I could just go back to my time!" I made my way to my dorm, leaving that idiot Luc alone.

I didn't want to be here anymore! I missed home..why couldn't I travel to Toran Republic insted of going to the City-state! I grabbed my wallet that survived the drown, I took a picture and stared at it. It was a picture of my family...my dad..my mom..Tsukou...and me. My dad...he died when I was just four...he died in an accident. I felt hot tears streaming down my face, I closed my eyes...sleep took over me."Noria...wake up." a soft voice called out to me

I slowly opened my eyes, a beautiful woman was in the middle of the room. She had a blue robe on and long black hair. Her eyes were closed, was she blind. I sat up, and she picked up my right hand.

"You're learning how important you true rune is?" she asked me

I shook my head "Why..did...no..why am I here?"

She kept her face soft as ever "You are one of the few people..who have the power to travel to our world from your world. I think you know someone with that power too."

Huh? Someone I know? Couldn't be Kanni..could it?

"..what about this rune I bear?" I asked

"The Snowfall rune...you are the only one who can show it's true powers, not many can." Lekknat calmly said

"As Keeper of the Gate Rune...I must leave. Noria, please take care of my pupil for me. Destiny awaits for you Noria." she said as a blue light was surrounding her.

As she left, I went back to bed. Now I know I can't leave this place..not just yet.

* * *

_AHH! Whahooo! I finsished a chapter. Thank you for all the people who reviewed..THANK WUU! _

_I asked myself why did I Let Noria go into the academy...unno..I was about to make her go to Dunan Castle buuutt nwaah. I wanted Nina to have a bigger part..and Millie, poor gilr doesn't help out much in the war._

_Luc is rather harsh on Noria huh? Don't worry...later on he will open up to her._

_And the mystery of Kanni and the Suiko world. Well maybe there's a realation to that (wink wink) maybe I could make a pre-queal...to this after..(ALOT OF WORK PEOPLE!)_

_well gotta go. REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you a virtual cookie!_

_**-keasuke**_


	5. Chapter 4: Finding a way

_**What if...?**_

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I'm glad I got some personalities right from the last chapter!_

_This chapter will have big arguements that are stupid and have no meaning. (err...which envoles Nori and a certain someone...) Well here's a chapter when the Riou and company tries to get Teresa before the Highland does..CAN THEY FIND HER! (..heh...why am I asking when you already know?) sooo let's begin!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Finding a way**

I awoke with Millie knocking on my door. What time is it? I looked at the alarm clock...one hour before I wake up. I got up and opened my door, Millie accidently punched my face...

"AH! Noria! Are you okay! Your nose isn't bleeding! Ahh..SORRY! I'm soooooo sorry!" she said to me while I held my nose and mouth

I checked my nose...my lip was bleeding a bit. "I'm okay..just my lip. Millie what's the rush?" I asked

Millie was still in her white shirt and skirt, "Bonaparte kinda..ripped up my jacket." she told me holding her red blazer.

"Don't worry..I got an extra one..I'll fix up your jacket after school." I told her as I went to my room and grabbed my extra jacket and threw it to her.

She put it on, "Thanks Nor." she said.

I nodded, "Now..I gotta get ready..er.Millie can you close my door please?"

"OH! Uh..see you later at school!" she scrambled and closed my door.

I shook my head, I sighed. She reminded me of Kanni, I took my brush and began to brush my hair.

After breakfast, Millie told me that they were posing as students to find the acting mayor of Greenhill. She asked me if I knew where she was.

I shook my head "I don't know that much about her," I countinued, "all I know that she is somewhere here."

Millie nodded "I see."

Riou walked up to us, "Uhh..Millie told me that you knew. So you're helping us?" he asked

I nodded, "Yep."

"Well..were divided in groups. Since you have the same timetable as Luc.." he trailed off

My eyes widened "LUC! I have classes with that jerk?" I almost yelled at him

Riou smiled, "Don't worry. He's a nice guy, really!". Suuuuurrreeeee...

Millie watched me and Riou, "Noria..please listen to Lord Riou. Luc is really nice..remember he found Bonaparte last night?" she reminded me.

One point for Luc...zero for me.

I sighed, "Fine..I'll team up with...Luc."

When it was lunch me and Luc met up with the others.

We sat under the shady oak tree.

"Sooo..did anyone find out anything new?" Nanami asked

Millie smiled, "Riou and me found out that Teresa is hiding somewhere behind a building!"

Riou nodded as he dug into a sandwhich.

"You two?"

"Nope." I simplied answeared

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid enough about worrying for being late for class." Luc said to me

"Hey! Not my fault you had the idea for skipping two classes!" I snapped to him

Luc sighed, "Why are you helping us?"

I glared at him, "I happen to be a good friend of Millie's and I really want to help out. Do you think I work for the Highlanders?" I asked him

"You may be a spy. Posing to be a student and secretly telling them where Teresa may be hiding..." Luc trailed off, "we can't trust you."

Oh why that little...wait..he's older than me..that doesn't matter. "I am not a spy y'hear me!"

"Whatever you say..spy."

Two points for Luc..zero for me.

We all silently ate our lunch, Luc ticked me off..just like Tsukou and me when I was growing up.

I sighed.

I heard Millie cooing to Bonaparte, and Pilika giggling. I rested my head on the trunk of the tree, I closed my eyes.

_(Note: if you didn't noticed I had a HUGE writer's block..)_

**Later that day**_..(muahahaa..)_

"AH! I hate you! Hate you..I hate you!" I yelled to Luc as we were going up our dorms

Luc glared at me, "Well..not my fault is it?"

I grabbed a of stuff off my hair. My clothes were a wreck from kitchen duty, Luc and I were late for all our classes so...we got kitchen duty.

Luc got rice all over his hair, I got soup in my own.

"What happened to you two in there?" Nanami asked us

I hmphed and Luc sighed.

Nanami looked at Luc, "What did you do now?"

"She did it."

"Did not!" I yelled

"Did too."

"NOT!"

"Too.'

"NOOOOOT!"

"Too."

"AH! I hate you!" I stomped upstairs to my dorm.

Three points for Luc..one for me.

I made my way to my dorm to go get my things to get this stuff off my hair. Millie opened Luc's door, which I didn't notcied...I ran right into it...again.

I fell..this time..my forehead was kind of bleeding.

"AH! Noria..I'm sorry..I never noticed you! I was going to see if Luc can help me find Bonaparte...and..AH! Your bleeding!" she kneeled beside me.

"It's okay Mill.." I mummbled as I held my forehead.

"We gotta get you to the bathroom rightaway!"

_(Do they even have bathrooms!)_

When it was lights out, I layed down. I touched the banage on my forehead. I thought about Luc, that idiot. Ever since he got here..I've been having the worst time of my life! Well to get my luck back again...I guess I'll have to apoligize to him. This gonna be a haaarrdd...night.

I opened my door. Tiptoed to Luc's dorm, I almost tripped over my long nightgown. I reached Luc's dorm, I was shaking..my hand trembled when I was about to knock. Until...Luc opened his door, that means it almost hit me.

My dark brown eyes widened, "Luc.."

He looked at me and my forehead "Hn?"

I bowed "I'm sorry for today. Tomorrow I'll follow you, I won't protest and argue with you." I sighed and walked to my room.

Ten million points for Luc...oh I give up..I'm going back to zero for me.

Luc was left there standing and sort of clueless, he sighed and went back to sleep. (Does he ever sleep!)

The next day it was the weekend, I was happy. I got to sleep in! I dug my face to my pillow, smiling. I think it was somewhere around noon, I looked out my window. I got up, yawned and rubbing my left eye. I wonder what the others are doing...neh. I grabbed my towel and bath things to go take a shower.

I got out of the dorms, I was wearing my uniform without the red-pinkish blazer. I yawned and saw Nina looking around the campus. I started to walk up to her.

"Nina? What are you doing?" I asked

She looked at me with a smile "Looking for my rival!"

I scratched my head "That would be..?"

"NANAMI! I thought she was my friend!" she cried

I twitched I gotta find a crush..so I know who it would feel..oh well.

"Well gotta go! You should go in town..I think theres some things you'll like.." Nina told me she waved me goodbye and ran into the school.

I sighed and looked at my wallet, I guess I could get somethings when I leave this place.

"Okay, town it is!" I walked my way to my destination.

I made my way until...

I saw Flik and this dude..and the others. I gasped Flik was gonna kill that man! I ran up to them until I tripped and Flik put back his sword. The others looked at me, I smiled and waved.

"Er..pleasant surprise seeing you guys here..eh..heheheeh?"

"What are you doing?" asked Riou

"Hanging..around." I replied innocently

Luc smirked "Or talking to the ground?"

...Ten million one for Luc..zero for me.._(I lurve doing that..)_

OH! That little! I got up to my feet walked up to Luc..wait..NOO! I put on a fake smile.

"Eh..right." I said as I gritted my teeth.

"And who this might be?" a man asked me wearing..some sort of clothing.

I looked at him, "Err..Noria..M..ortea," I bowed at bit, "pleased to meet you."

He smiled "I'm Fitcher. So are you helping us too?" he asked me

I nodded and sighed "But what's the point of getting Lady Teresa..when..Highland already occupied Greenhill?"

I left the group for some reason, I needed time away from Luc for a while. I sighed it was a long day, I walked up to the dorms. _I better finish my homework.._I thought when I entered the building. I felt tired so I took a nap on my bed til' dinner._  
_  
**After dinner** (_nyah here I go..skipping scenes here!)_

Me and Nina walked up to our dorms. I noticed Nanami, Riou and Pilika. I smiled at them, but Nina on the other hand glared at Nanami.

"Look Nina! I don't like Flik!" she protested

Nina hmphed and I sighed, "I believe you Nanami." I said to her

I said goodnight to the four of them and headed to my dorm. I saw Millie waiting for me.

"Millie..what are you doing?" I asked her

"Uhh..well..ever heard of the wandering ghost?"

"Yeah..but it's not true..why?"

"Well Nanami was pretty freaked about when Nina told her-" I cut her off

"Well I've been hearing strange sounds at night..could be true." I simply said

Millie nodded "'Kay thanks. G'night Nori!" she headed to her dorm

Later that night I couldn't sleep...I heard a noise..NO! It is true! Okay better kick out the ghost before I hear Nanami scream. I took my srowds and put on my blue jacket, ghost busting better be easier than watching it.

As I fixed my belt someone was knocking on my door. I opened it, I saw a freaked Nanami...scared Pilika..dumbfounded Millie..idiot Luc and..Riou. I sighed,

"You heard it too?" I asked

They all nodded, Nanami grabbed my arm "NORI! Heeellpp...ghost..hall..down..stair..No go! NO GO!"

"Translation please?" I asked

"Wandering ghost is here help us oh please, hurry before I die." Luc simply said

Nanami glared at him "Go to he-" Riou muffled Nanami's mouth.

Ten million two points for Luc..zero for me...and zero for Nanami.

**__**

End of chapter 4.

* * *

_AHH! Sorry..I know I spend two days on a chapter and tis one took four..i think. Anyways..thanks for all who reviewed (and one thing..what the heck me mary-sue!) ...anways. Next chapter will be a bit long..i hope._

_And Luc will soon open up to Noria a bit. (Nyah..it will be a loong time when she gets to Dunan castle..)_

and the the points for Luc and Noria..I find it fun..cause..what can I say? Luc can win as much points because..he has a point!

_Futch and a little ninja will pop in here soon, I can't wait! Well see you guys around!_

_keep reading! (and don't do drugs! I'm warning you!)_

**-keasuke**


	6. Chapter 5: Not gonna say it

**_What if...?_**

_Keasuke: Neh, so what I'm Mary sue! I'm gonna keep on typing til' this story gonna be done! D-O-N-E! Will you people just leave me alone! Yes..I'm annoyed..and my name is NOT repeat NORIA! Heck, Nori is not like me. Anways people who think I'm Mary sue can get out (or stay either way)! I only like people who like my stories. And you know what people who think me mary sue? I can't wait til' you review, laugh while you want..I'm still hear am I? Anyways back to the topic. Eh. Hope you like this chapter...and I repeat..my name is NOT Noria..!_

_Noria: Yeah..and my name isn't Keasuke!

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: don't wanna say.**

As we walked through the hallways was saw a black blurb going down stairs.

"AH! Did..you..see..that! I saw the gghhoossstt!" Nanami studderd to me

I was a bit freaked out "Err..uumm..are you sure that's a ghost?"

Luc smirked "Afraid are we, spy?" he cooed to me in a very evilish way

"Well if you're not so afraid..why don't you go and see if that's really a ghost down there." I stated

Luc frowned.

Ha, Million points for me---

"So I can leave while you kill off my companions, I don't think so spy." OHHH! He must get it..noow.

"Guys..guys..stop! We need to find that ghost not argue!" Riou reminded us

We walked is silence, only the footsteps of the ghost is heard. We reached the lobby, Nanami freaked out sooo bad. Riou pointed to the downstairs basement, it went in there! But there's a dead end...heh. We walked down to the basement..I was soo close to Luc (narrow staircase..lol) Millie was behind me we almost tripped, that means I would trip over Luc..and everybody will blow our cover.

"Eh..watch it!"

"Why won't you!"

"Guys guys..stop please!"

"Waa..."

"GHOST!"

"Bonaparte? Are you okaay?"

_(note: guess who's lines are those..the last three are easy..)_

Okay..we did fall to the bottom of the stairs. Which made a a big pile of a crazy students. Luc was on the bottom on his stomach. I was sitting on his back and so was Riou, Pilika was on his leg..and Nanami and Millie were fine. Bonaparte..he landed on Luc's head..hee.

"..." I put on a clueless face

"Er..I think we should get off..now." Riou told me

"Get.Off.Of.Me.**Now**."

I smirked and got off of him, Riou and Pilika did the same...as for Bonaparte. Millie plucked him outta Luc's head..er..yeah. HEAD!

_(This isn't really going anywhere...)_

Luc got up dusted himself off, "Now what?"

Nanami looked around and smiled "Hee...look..deadend..Let's go back to sleep!"

Riou looked around, I couldn't see how we can get through. I searched with him. I noticed one lamp wasn't lit. Riou saw that too, I wonder how we could get that lit. I saw Riou grab out something _(I forgot what it was called..)_ and lit the lamp.

"Riou what are you doing?" Millie asked him

At the end of the basement, a door way opened.

"Just finding a way to follow that ghost." Riou replied and went through the doorway

We all did...but Nanami.

"H..HEY! Wait..f..for..m.mee!" she yelled to us

_(Noo..Nanami..we'll wait for you!)_

We were walking for a short distance, we ended up in the storage room of the academy. So this is why we weren't allowed to go in here..I think..uhh.

"I..I..I wanna..go back." Nanami stated

I patted her back for comfort and Millie too. "It's okay Nan."

I felt a tug on my belt. I looked down, Pilika. I smiled at her, "Hey." I softly said to her.

Pilika was a cute shy girl, she was like me when I was her age. She gave me a weak smile, I grabbed her hand with my free hand. I couln't stop smiling, it was a cute scene. We made our way up the stairs, Riou noticed a shadow on the other side of the hallway.

"Everybody..be on your guard." Riou told everybody

I clutched on to the handle of my left sorwd, I repeated to stay calm in my mind. It wasn't a ghost..it was a somebody..a somebody. I saw Millie shaking, clutching her boomerang _(sp)_ with both hands. Nanami her three rod nunchucks. Pilika holding on to my hand for dear life. We ran to the shadowy figure.

"We got you know 'ghost'!" Nanami said with glee

"Uhh.."

"Nanami?"

"That's not a ghost?" I asked

Our weapons were against someone's neck...

"FLIK!" everybody except Luc said _(OHH! Anime fall!)_

I drew my left sorwd to the seathe. The others did too _(Not Luc cause his has a staff. er..rod..whatever_.) , Flik looked like he was gonna scold us..or something.

"You guys scared me to death! And plus..you made me lost Shin."

"Huh? Why were you following the Shin dude?" I asked

"He is the bodyguad of Teresa-"

"I know that already!" I snapped, "okay, you're following him so he will lead you to Lady Teresa. I am correct?"

Everybody nodded. I nodded.

"Okay then. Let's follow Shin!"

We made our way through the hallway, another dead end. We sighed.

"Okay. Everybody find a way to get this thing to do something" Flik told us

I went to see anything weird. Another lamp wasn't lit..but a statue was in my way. Riou went up to it and thouched it or something _(This is what they did to us..no detail! All I did is click on the statue and then poof..the wall made a door way..)_ , the wall opened up and led us to the back of the academy.

"Good job, Riou."

"Hee! My little brother is a genius!"

"Nanami, you just killed it." Luc said

"Did not."

"For once I think I agree with Luc on that one."

"Not you too Noria!"

I hid my smile, I took a quick glance at Luc, he took his eyes off me when I glanced at him. _(omg..juss for Fiery.)_ I blushed madly red, does..he..like me! I shook my head, nah. We made our way through the doorway_(thingy)._

There was a deep forest behind the acdemy, it looked pretty when it was nightfall. Owls hooted in every direction, crickets made a peacful song. The forest canopy above us, only a bit of the nightsky was visable. A peaceful sight until...we heard a sound. It made me jump.

"What was that?" Millie asked one of us

"Squuuueee!" Bonaparte squeaked _(mauaha)_

"Wha..."

"Shh..it's okay Pilika..big sister Nanami is here!" Nanami ressured her

"What do you think it is Riou?" Flik asked him

Riou walked up to a bush and fell over, "Uhh.."

I peeked over it.it..was a few little plants. "Hey..it's only holly plants."

"Not any kind of holly plants." Luc added

I looked at him with my confused look "But How? What, their gonna attack us?"

...wait.

Luc nodded, oh..NO!

As in that second Holly boys _(those holly thingies..)_ and a Papa holly came out to come and get us!  
I got out my sorwd as fast as I could, I held it tightly _(they are very easy to beat..but in suiko 3 OMG! papa holly scares my butt off)._ I saw Bonaparte suck up a holly boy and spit it back out...whoa looked dizzy. A Holly boy came at me, it jumped and I took a step back and slashed it. It didn't leave a mark..

"Die already!" I cried as I kept slashing it and stabbed it

Then it got tired, it fell down. I stepped on it, it started to die...I think. I saw something on the ground.

"Noria! Look out!" Riou yelled to me

"Huh?" I looked down the root of the papa holly came out and grabbed my foot, "Yahhh!"

The root _(THE ROOOOOT!)_ lifted me up I was hanging upside down and I was dangling. I was about to puke, I tried to cut my self free. But my ankle started to hurt, I twisted it I think. I lifted my body all of my mite and slashed through the root, but it failed. Everybody tired to free me by using their weapons _(Luc is useless so he's using magic)_

I felt something on my hand. I let go of my sorwd in my right hand, I touched tip of the root _(err.)_ and the root started to grow ice on it. My brown eyes were wide, was I doing that. Then finally the papa holly was frozen head to..er..root. Flik touched the root and it broke instanly, I fell with a thump.

"Oouffies.."

Everybody kneeled beside me, not Luc because..he doesn't care.

"How did you do that?" Millie asked in awe

Nanami was on the verge of tears "We thought you were gonna..get hurt badly!"

I looked at my left ankle, it had a purple-redish ring around it. "I think my ankle.."

Flik looked at it, "It's pretty sowllen..can you move it?"

I tried to move it but I winced when I did, "No."

"Well..can you walk?"

"Do you think I can?"

I tried to stand but I fell on my butt. What's gonna happen!

**End of Chapter 5.

* * *

**

_Keasuke: OMG! OMG! What's gonna happen toooo NORIA?_

_Noria: I don't know..only you know..and me.._

_Keasuke: ..Hmm..okay..then..I'll just check up on something._

_Noria: Hee..please review and wait for chapter six._

_Keasuke: And AND! Sorry for making Luc fangirls mad because Noria got to sit on him._

_Noria: HEY! You made me!_

_Keasuke: Luc and Noria sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-Geeeeeeee--_

_Noria: (muffles keasuke's mouth) Buh-bye!_

(And after they said goodbye to all you readers. Keasuke went to find Firey Silence because Noria went off to find..a certain someone..GOODBYE!)


	7. Chapter 6: Keeping a promise is not hard

_**What if...?**_

_Keasuke: Omg..juss to make up for the short-ness of the last chapter..I'm hoping to make this longer! _

Noria: Let's see you try.

Keasuke: Thanks for all who reviewed..and DragoonSM (I shortend it a bit..sorry) who told us what mary sue means...in his version! Now let's see what we have in store in this chapter of..

Noria: Just get with it Kris!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Keeping a promise is not hard**

Okay, I was now on the back of Nanami due to a Papa Holly accident. The reason why Nanami is carrying me on her back because, Luc lacks of physical strength and Riou leads the way..and Flik..he just didn't want to do it. _(Heehee..Luc is not strong as you think he is..well in lifting up objects..wait I'm calling Noria fat! ..whatever..)_

"Are you sure I'm not heavy?" I asked for the fourth time

Nanami smiled "No..your actually light as snow!"

_(Nyah get it? Noria carries the Snowfall rune? And she is being commented that's shes light as snow?...I'm so corny..)_

I smiled to that, "Kay.."

"Nanami is just saying that."

"HEY! Take that back!"

"Make me, spy."

"...you make me sick."

Riou stopped, "Luc stop bothering Noria or your gonna be the one carrying her on your back." I smiled at that part, "and Noria...if you don't wanna hear Luc, ignore him.". I could see Luc smirking, I sighed.

Pilika stayed close to Millie, every once in a while she would look back to see if I was okay. I smile in return to tell her I'm doing fine. I looked up a saw something that caught my eye, smoke. I poked Nanami and pointed at the sign of it.

"There must be a house here or something." Flik told us

"Could that where Lady Teresa might me hiding?" I asked him

"Maybe..who knows?" Riou said with a shrug

Again, we walked in silence until we neared the house.

"Who goes there!" I voice asked us

Then after that voice asked us that question, Shin appeared! We all gasped, what the heck!

Flik had a serious face on, "We came here to talk to Lady Teresa."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Flik asked him

"Lady Teresa doesn't want to be part of the war," Shin replied, "please leave."

Flik got ticked off a bit "Sorry but we can't we came all the way here to get her."

Just then Flik drew out his sorwd, Shin did too! Everyone eyes got wider, _(but not Luc..because..he doesn't show emotion..)_ I heard a sniff..and then another one. I drew my head to Pilika, she was crying. Nanami went over to comfort her, me too since I was on her back.

Shin drew back his sorwd, "I can't do this. Not in front of a child."

"Shin? What is all this noise here?" a soft voice asked

We all looked in one direction, a young woman appeared. She had long blonde hair, soft blue eyes. That must be Lady Teresa, acting mayor of Greenhill! She looks so young!

"Lady Teresa.." I mummerd, I guess Nanami heard me.

Teresa looked at all of us "Children..why are you here?"

Then Riou told Teresa about the story about why they came to get her, I almost fell asleep for no aparent reason. So, Riou is the Leader of Alliance army. He needs to defeat the Highlanders so the city-state can live in harmony. He needs Lady Teresa's help so they can beat the Highland army...that's what I heard.

"I'm sorry. I cannot help you." she said to Riou

Riou nodded his head.

"It's because...it all happened.." she continued

Lady Teresa told us the story about the Greenhill soilders not trusting the Muse soilders who survived the ambush. They fought over the food suplies and stuff like that, and that's why they will never trust anyone ever again.

Oh, and Teresa is hiding because...I don't really remember. _(Yes I forgot too..I'm an idiot..)_

The reason why I didn't remember was, I fell asleep. Not because it was boring it was..I was just tired..yeah tired! Ehh...whatever. All I remeber that Riou is gonna leave tomorrow to go back to his castle.

**The next morning **_(nyahh..were actually getting somewhere nee?)_

I awoke in my bed fully dressed, but my boots were off. I slowly slipped outta bed and looked in the mirror, then I looked down to my feet. Didn't I have a twisted ankle? I sat on the floor and my ankle was all banaged up, how could it heal over night? I yawned blinked and grabbed my bag, I have a feeling I can't stay here anymore.

I wasn't wearing my uniform for some odd reason, like I felt I was not gonna stay here long. I walked along the campus, I saw Riou and the others getting ready to leave. I walked up to them with a sheepish smile.

"Nyah..going back home?" I asked lazily

Riou nodded, "I guess you are too?"

I looked up in the sky birds flew across the blue sky.

"If I stick around here longer...I wouldn't be able to leave."

Nanami scratched her chin "That didn't make sense."

I looked at her "Er..I have a feeling something is gonna happen. Like yeah."

Then silence fell upon us, like something WAS gonna happen..but what?

"We better leave. C'mon.." Flik looked at me, "are you joining us Noria?"

I guess I should, but Nina will never forgive me that I didn't say bye to her. I shrugged and nodded.

"Neh..I'm on a journey..so I guess until we reach Dunan Castle..or something."

So I followed them, we reached the square..everybody gathered around. Highland soilders everywhere too, what's going on? I was behind everybody so I couldn't see that much, I hate being short! _(Noria is short..heehee..)_ I was standing on my tip of my toes, didn't really help..eh.

"Pilika! Where are you going?" Nanami said ot the little girl

I saw Pilika going towards someone..Riou and Nanami followed her. My eyes followed, a young man..er..boy with blonde hair looked at the trio. I tilted my head, I knew something was gonna happen. They talked for a short while, until Highland soilders surrounded them.

My eyes grew in fear, until Flik saved them.

"We have to warn Teresa!" Flik said to them

Riou nodded and we headed for the academy, with soilders following us. My mind was racing with questions, who was that boy? Why did Pilika go up to him? Why is Nanami on the verge of tears? Why is Riou so quite all of a sudden? Why am I asking myself question I can't even answear! Only god knows...I shook my head. Suspence killed my thoughts, until I bumped into Millie.

We ran as fast our legs could go, we raced down the forest we reached the house in time. Shin appeared again, but..it was like he was expecting us.

"Hello again." he said

Again I was in the back, but I couldn't see nothing. I sighed and just listened.

"The Highland army is comming. We must take Teresa quick!"

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that."

"Why not? Are you just going to surrender just like that!" Flik shouted at him

"Lady Teresa doesn't want to be apart of this war. I told you."

Then I saw Teresa and Nina came to the scene...NINA! HUH! What is she doing here? But..but..ahh..confusing..

"Nina! Huh? What are you doing here?" I blurted out to her, even though she couldn't see me.

Nina looked around "Noria? You there?"

I pushed Luc aside and showed myself to her _(Nyah..heehee..). _We stared at eachother for a long time. Then I asked the question to her again,

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly

"Nina helped us by getting things we needed in town. She is very helpful." Shin said to me

Nina helpful? Er..eh. If only I knew her longer.

Then Nina turned to Teresa, "Lady Teresa? Are you sure you wanna surrender and give youself to the Highlanders? Aren't we gonna fight back!"

"I'm sorry Nina..I have too..for Greenhill." she softly said to Nina _(I can imagine her with a soft voice, can you?)_

Lady Teresa turned to us, "I'm sorry..we must go."

Then they passed us and left.

"Now what?" Nanami asked

"Follow them, duh!" I said with a hint of boredem

Riou smiled at the group, "Third times a charm? Let's go!"

Then everybody followed our fearless leader, Riou! _(Okay..there..lol)_ We made our way bakc to the academy. As we entered the entrance, Highland soilders surrounded the area. Great we have to fight now...

Lady Teresa and Shin were ready to surrender. I watched in horror. Are they really gonna do it?

But then, Nina and some villagers came along.

"Lady Teresa!" a villager said to her

"We came to aid you as fast as we can!"

Nina smiled "See? See? Everybody wants to help to defeat these Highlanders!"

Teresa was about to cry, "Everybody...cares for Greenhill."

"Lady Teresa we wanna help out in the war! Since you have taken us in, we must help in return!" a Muse soilder said to her

Then all the Muse soilders yelled and cheered.

"I..I.." she stuttderd

_(Nee..all I remeber that Teresa refused and Flik knocked her out and yeah...lol..)_

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"Lady Teresa..you must leave. I'll follow you to Dunan castle..just go!" Shin told her

"But Shin!" she almost yelled out

Flik came up to them and knocked Teresa out.

"She'll be fine..just don't worry about her..she is in good hands." Flik said to Shin

Shin nodded "Be careful."

Then we have one way to get out of this mess...through the forest! _(Back and fourth..neee..)_ We ran through the forest, good thing there were no Highland soilders to stop us. I'm so grateful, I smiled as we ran..and ran..and ran..er..ran.

We were almost out of this maze until.

Someone stopped us, the boy from earlier.

Nanami couldn't believe her eyes "JOWY!"

She ran up to the boy named Jowy, Riou too...Pilika also.

"Jowy..is it really you!" Nanami asked him

He turned his back, his head lowered. "It is.."

She smiled.

"Jowy..back in Muse.." Riou trailed off

"Riou..we can't be friends anymore. We are now enemies." Jowy stated

Wow..harsh there buddy.

Nanami looked at him "WHAT!"

"You are the leader of Alliance army. I joined the Highland army for a reason Riou."

We heard Highland soilders comming.

"You must leave now.." he told us.

So we did..but Nanami was to devestated..so Riou dragged her along. My mind couldn't get that Jowy person away...I shook my head violently. Too much has happened since I entered this place, all I could hear was the ting-a-ling of the little brass bell attached to my chocker _(heehee..remeber?)_ good thing I could only hear it...I hope.

"Were almost to the end." Teresa said..good she finally awoke.

I knew she was thinking about Shin. She cared a lot for him, I spaced out for a moment. I was so quiet, I couldn't think straight...I felt like something was missing.

We reached the end of the forest maze. Teresa looked at the walls of Greenhill. I looked up to the sky, I was on the road again.

"One day I'll return..I promise." Teresa whisperd to herself, but I knew everybody heard her.

Keeping a promise isn't hard...I hope Lady Teresa knows that. I smiled, my journey awaits for me.

Flik smiled "Dunan Castle, here we come." he stated to the group

"What does Dunan Castle look like?"

"It's huge Noria! HUUGGGEE!"

"Neh..why would you want to know?"

"Cause..maybe I wanna stay there for a bit."

"To afraid of war I see?"

"See..you are."

"BE QUIET LUC!"

"Riou are you sure you can trust this spy?"

"For the last time. I.Am.Not.A.Spy!"

"Guys stop fighting!"

"He started it!"

"No you did..you had to bring up Dunan Castle."

"Argh! I hate you! Why were you born!"

"Simple..you were born."

"Squuueee!"

"I give up..Nanami?"

"Wha-?"

"Make them stop before they kill eachother."

"HUH! Why me!"

Teresa looked at the strange youth, she smiled and giggled.

"Children these days.." she said to herself, "they make they world go around."

So we walked to Dunan Castle..I wonder what will happen when I get there?

**End of chapter 6.**

* * *

_Keasuke: YESH! We are down Greenhill! (celebrates) YES! No more evil dorms! _

Noria: Heh..now you have to do Dunan Castle stuff.

Keasuke: YAY! FUNNESS! Anyways, the next chapter will be a fun one..I hope. You will see many strange SODs. And...if you were wonderin' 'bout Noria's hieght? She's about Connel's height..i thinks.

Noria: AND AND..the ending to this chapter is for not putting Luc in that much and teasing him..lol.

Keasuke: REVIEW! And..wait..heehee..(not mary-sue! NYAH!)


	8. Chapter 7: Another day in a new place

**_What if...?_**

_Keasuke: OHH! Sorry..I got many events wrong..er..well the Jowy getting harsh thingy..FORGIVE ME? _

Noria: (snickers) Heehee..anyways while our author gets fogiven this chapter will have a word Keasuke loves...F.U.N.

Keasuke: WHHHEE! F is for friends who do stuff together! U in for you and me..Noria sing c'mon! N is for anywhere anytime at all...

Noria: Shut up before you murder me!

Keasuke: okay!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another day in a new place**

We were almost there! Dunan Castle looked so lovely, though we were on a boat..I felt a bit sick. I thought I was used to this? Oh well, were almost there..ahh. I looked down at the water, so blue..I smiled down at my reflection. I had to admit, I looked like a mature teenager now ever since my jouirney started.

I wonder how Koh is doing with the other children. I hope the inn is doing okay, I miss eating nothing but fish.

I sighed and looked to the direction of Banner village, I'll send a letter to tell them I'm okay then.

"Hey, were here!" Nanami yelled out as she got off the boat to step into the dock.

I looked at every direction, "So big.." I whisperd to Millie

She smile "See? Cool huh?"

I nodded wow a real castle, just like in my dreams!

"Lord Riou we must report to Shu that Greenhill has fallen to Highland." Flik told Riou in a very serious voice

So we all followed Riou and Flik, I asked myself if I could find my way in this castle. Many people were everywhere, stone walls and floors. Children ran wild everywhere, everything felt so alive! I couldn't stop but look in awe, so much.

_(And..I must re-play Suikoden 2 sooo I could get all the events in ORDER!)_

We reached the great hall, we entered. Look's like very important people were waiting for us, well Riou and Teresa that is. Mister Fitcher wasn't there, hmm.I wonder what happened to him. Well, a young woman with round glasses greeted us, and a older looking man greeted Riou as well. Then there was a man that was very built that scared me a bit, but he looked friendly...I hope _(Viktor..the BEAR!)_

"Lord Riou, I see you are back from Greenhill," he said to him, "you also brought Lady Teresa."

Lady Teresa bowed "I'm glad to help out the Alliance army."

Then we all heard something someone opened the door!

"I hope I'm not late." a fimilar voice said

Shin walked into the room, with Nina and Mister Fitcher! I smiled, Lady Teresa smiled she's happy to see Shin was all right (Awww...).

"Shin? How did you get here?" she asked him

Fitcher smiled "Well, this wonderful young lady helped us out!" he turned to Nina

Nina bowed "Heehee..It was nothing!" she turned to Flik, "just to be with my Flik!"

Then she clung to Flik's arm, I giggled. Nina finally notcied me.

"Hey Nori!"

"Hey Nina."

"Look's like someone has a girlfriend.." the bear like man said to Flik _(VIKTOR!)_

Flik glared at him "Quite Viktor.."

Shu sighed and turned to Riou "We'll contiue this tomorrow..you must be very tired."

Now that he mnetioned it, I didn't have a room! Oh great..

The young woman smile "And we shall prepare a rooms..for our new friends."

I smile, much better.

**At midnight** _(..lalaa...)_

I turned me body around my bed, I was having a bad dream...sweat ran down my face. I moaned, what's happening?

_"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl ran up to her mother _

She looked about five years old, she had light brown hair and a cute smile. Her mother smiled at her daughter.

"Hey sweetie..missed me?" she asked as she sat on her bed

"Yeah! Yeah! How was your trip?"

"It was pretty akward..seeing old friends." she setted her daughter on her lap

The girl looked at her mother, "Mommy..tell me that story again." she asked her

"What story?"

"Y'know! The one where that girl and that boy travelled together?"

"I thought you knew that one by heart..besides stories are for bed."

"We are in bed!"

Her mother chuckled, "You're right."

"Once upon a time, there was a girl that lived in a faraway land-"

"and she was a gifted girl!"

"Yes..she was. She could control snow."

"She lived a small village where it always snowed."

_  
"See hun, you know the story by..heart. Now let me tell you the story or I leave to make dinner." _

Instanly the girl closed her mouth. The older woman smiled.

"One day, the girl grew older. She looked up at the sky, birds flew everywhere. She decided to go on a journey, she didn't want to be cooped up she wanted to explore the world."

she paused, "Then one day she dissapeared. The whole village looked for her, worried. Her family found a letter that she was on a journey, she doesn't know when she'll come back."

"After many months of travelling alone she met a boy, a few years older but they became friends. They started to travel together. Then one day.." she trailed off, "the girl had to go back home for some odd reason. The boy understood and let her leave, but that night the two made a promise that they'll meet eachother one day."

The little girl looked up, her mother stopped a bit.

"The girl took a ribbon from her hair and tied it around the boy's wrist. 'Keep this..when you know I'll be comming back tie it around your other wrist.' she sadly said to her friend. Then she left, then after she couldn't be seen the boy looked at the precious ribbon. He smiled and continued his fate-led journey."

"What ever happened to the boy and the girl?"

"Well..I don't know."

"Next time..tell me about when they met their other friends!"

"Okay..now what do you want for dinner, Culyne?" she asked her daughter

I opened my eyes, too much. Birds sang, the sun shined down my window. Morning came too soon. I grabbed a towel, Millie told me that there was good hot baths in this castle. I can't remember when I got a good hot bath..wait.like never! I smiled and headed out the door.

The castle was big, I need to get used to this. I walked straight to the center of the castle, the main hallway? I looked around, down the stairs was some stone tablet..and..Luc. I wonder if it's okay to say good morning to him? Oh well, it is a beautiful morning? I walked up to him, he looked at me..weird look.

I smiled "Good mornin' Luc, how's you're day going?"

Luc didn't even flinched twitched..not even showing a tad bit of emotion!

"Horribly wrong when you came in.."

Okay there, "Why do you say such things?" I asked, YES! I'm getting used to it!

"Because..just because."

"Hey Luc, do you know where the baths are!" I asked him

He looked at me, "I'm not telling you. And plus, I thought Millie told you."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"You're so immature."

"But how? I'm almost as tall as you! I am sooo mature!"

"Keeping you're temper?"

I growled and left him to be.

"Bye..spy.." he cooed at me in a devilish way

**In the Baths** _(...No dirty thoughts! I'm warning you people!)_

I sighed, the baths are so busy in the morning. I sat there minding my own business, the woman's side of the baths were so noisy! Gossip everywhere! I sank into the hot water, I was near the thin wall that divided the men's side tot he woman's. I closed my eyes, boredem.

"Hey Noria!"

I opened my eyes, Millie was there smiling like there was no tomorrow. She was in the bath, now I wonder how she got in without making a sound..we will never know.

"Hey..Millie."

"Why so glum?"

"I do not know..morning sickness?"

"I know what will help!"

"What?"

"I don't know.."

We both sighed.

"Hey Millie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anybody that has a little daughter about Pilika's age and her name is Culyne?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I don't know..had a weird dream with a little girl name Culyne in it.."

"Hey wanna get out of here and do something?"

_(That sounded wrong...)_

"Kay.."

We got out and wrapped towels around ourselves, and reached for our clothes and headed for the changing room.

**Later that day...**

Millie and I were walking around some street. I yawned. I saw Millie smiling when she saw something, I looked straight ahead.

"Kinnison! Over here!" she yelled out to someone as she waved her arms in the air

Then a older looking boy and a white wolf came up to us. The boy was holding Bonaparte in his arms, he smiled and the wolf wagged his fluffy white tail.

"Hey Millie, how is you're day so far?" the boy name Kinnison asked her

She smiled "Great! Oh, and thanks for babysitting Bonaparte for me!"

"No problem, you were just gone for a bit. He didn't cause any trouble this time."

I was confused, then Millie turned to me. "Oh, and this is my new friend Noria! Nori, meet Kinnison..and his pet wolf Shiro!"

I smiled at Kinnison "Hello Kinnison!" I kneeled down at the wolf and petted his neck "You too Shiro."

"Awhoo..!" Shiro..er..awhooed to me

I smiled "Hmm..cute wolf you got there Kinnison.."

"Thanks..I think he starting to like you."

Shiro wagged his tail, it's been a long time since I've been close to a dog. I patted Shiro's head.

Bonaparte jumped into Millie's arms and squeaked in a very cute way. _(writer's block!)_ Kinnison looked up at the sky.

"I gotta go now..er..see you around Millie! You too Noria!" he waved and left us and Shiro behind him.

"Awhhoo..?"

I turned to Millie, she was smiling like a goof.

"..Hm..now what?" she asked me

"Let's walk a bit more." I told her

She smiled and nodded.

Millie showed me the tarven and Inn, the libary, the storage house and the lookout tower (or whatever it is..). Then I saw a little pond.

"That's the duck pond, little kids like going there to watch the ducks." Millie said

"Peaceful.." I muttered and smiled

Millie looked around "Wanna rest for a bit.." she pointed at a tree near the pond, "we can go over there!"

As we sat down..I sighed.

Millie striked up a conversation.

"So..um..what do you think about this castle?" she asked

I thought, "Pretty good..I guess."

"...umm.."

I looked at her, "Millie..do you miss your family?"

She looked at me puzzled, "Well..I really never knew my family.." she said sadly

"I see..I'm sorry."

"Do you miss your family?"

"Yeah...including my brother."

"Your brother nice?"

I smiled, "Yeah...but he could act like Luc sometimes."

Millie giggled "Another Luc..funny."

"Luc is meaner." I stated

"He's not used to you..that's all."

"How can he possibly get used to me, when I can't get used to him?" I asked her

"I don't know."

My stomach grumbled, "Someone's hungry!" Millie said in a sing-song voice.

Her stomach grumbled.

"And I thought I had a loud stomach."

"Squuuuuue?"

**That night..**

I sighed, "Looong day."

I layed on my bed, I saw the letter to I wrote to Koh.

"Now how am I gonna send this?" I asked myself

I turned to my side and stared at the wall, closed me eyes. "There's gotta be a way.." I whispered. The wind blew gently, my window was open. I sat up and went to my window, I looked up at the night sky.

"Boy, the stars are better back home." I thought out loud.

"...Hm. You like?" a cold voice asked me

I looked around, then I saw Luc above me. His room must be above mine.

"Why do you care!" I snapped at him

No emotion falled on his face, "Immature bady.."

"I heard that!"

"Who cares spy..:"

"Argh! Hate you!"

"Grammer stinks too."

"Goodnight..LUC!" I shouted at him as I closed my window, hard.

He smiled, "Night...Noria.." he said coldly and closed his window.

* * *

_Keausuke: That took long..(sighs)_

_Noria: Writer's block?_

_Keasuke: (nods) Okay okay..next chapter..someone help me!_

_Noria: Review..wait..and..Happy Holidays from Keasuke and me!_

_Keasuke: Heehee..and a happy New year!_


	9. Chapter 8: What others are up to

**_What if...?_**

_Keasuke: Hello! While typing this me listening to 'La Mer' from Suiko 4! Even thought I don't have the game. _

Noria: Then why download it?

Keasuke: Because I heard it's a nice song and it is! It makes me relax more and type with more creative-ness!

Noria: Is that even a word? Anyways, enjoy this chapter of my damned life.

Keasuke: HEY! Anyways this chapter is where POV changes! WHHEE!

* * *

**Chapter 8: What others are up too**

_A girl was sitting on a swing on a summer's day, her hair almost to her shoulders. She hummed a tune as her feet moved on the gravel. A weak smile was only seen on her lips, she seemed sad. _

"Now what?" she asked herself

My eyes opened again it was the middle of the night, the window was opened.

_I thought I closed that thing.._I thought to myself.

I got up and went over to my window the wind blew hard, it gave me a chill up my spine. I closed the window and went over to my bed. I rested my head on my knees, I sighed.

_I've been having akward dreams lately _I thought_, maybe the lack of sleep?_

I shook my head.

"No, I sleep early." I whispered

The wind made noises outside, I heard the branches of trees swaying with the wind. I yawned, I rest my head on my pillow this time. I closed my eyes, sleep took over me again.

**The next morning..**

The birds were chirping happily, another morning in Dunan Castle. I opened my eyes and streched and got out of bed. I put on a sheepish smile

"Today will be ordinary as possible!" I predicted as I grabbed my pants and socks

I walked to the main hallway of the castle, I looked the the stone tablet.

_Hn, Luc's not at his post akward. _

I looked in another direction as I walked down the stairs, maids everywhere and some oddly strange dressed woman _(I wonder who could that be?). _I walked down until I saw something different.

A girl with long black hair green eyes and some blue and wite robes was standing there. She was smiling ever so happily and saying 'Hello' to by-passers. I stopped and she looked at me, with a strange yet happy look.

"Good morning to you!" she said as she waved at me

I stared blankly at her, "Err...you too! Say, are you new here?" I asked her

I walked up to her, she had a confused look on.

"Who me!" she asked me, "You talking to me?"

"Who else? Yes I am talking to you."

She smiled "Yes! I am new here! I'm Viki, the teleportress!"

_(That's a bad thing right! RIGHT!)_

I smiled "I'm Noria Mortea. I'm a traveller?" I said thinking why did I say that.

Viki smiled, "Cool! I never see travellers that much!"

"Umm..yeah..I don't see much teleportress that much, in fact you're the only one I met." I told her as I put my hand behind my head.

"I see! So umm..what's you name again!" she asked me

"Noria."

"Portia you say?"

"Noria."

"Karaya?"

I flinched, "Noria, Viki."

"Hey! My name is Viki too!"

"Viki! My name is Noria!" I almost yelled at her as I pointed my index fingers to my face

She smiled "Oooh, why didn't you say so!"

_(OHH! Anime fall!)_

I felt like that Viki was deaf..or worse stupid! I smiled, "Yeah..err..yeah."

"Oh no.." Viki said

I looked at her "What is it?" I asked

_(Do you know what will happen? Take a wild guess.)_

"Ah...Ah..ah..." Viki looked like she was about to.."ACHOO!"

sneeze.

Viki looked around, "Oh no! Where did Noria go!" she looked around dumbfounded.

Luc entered the hallway, and looked at the confused teleportress.

"What happened, Viki?"

"I made Noria go away!"

"Let's hope she's in the castle somewhere."

Somewhere..

_(This is where..err we change is someone's point of view..)_

I was looking for Noria since she was the only person I didn't see today. I held onto Bonaparte in my arms, I checked her room. She wasn't there, I wonder where she could be at this time of the morning. I thought about it, until I saw something different when I saw something that caught my eye. Luc wasn't hanging around the stone tablet _(boy, everybody likes to notice that huh?),_ weird.

"Gee Bonaparte, today is getting strange..first Noria is missing now Luc!" I told Bonaparte

"Squee?"

"Yeah I know..do you think those two are together somewhere arguing about little things?" I asked him

Bonaparte tilted his head "...sque.."

I giggled "You're right, they will make a lot of noise that way."

Bonaparte climbed ontop of my head, I looked up.

"So..where to?"

"SQUEE!"

I smiled "Okay..the resturant it is! Oooh, I wonder if we can get a milkshake!"

I skipped to the resturant to get some sweet milkshake, maybe Noria is hanging around there too!

_(Okay...now a different POV)_

It's weird how everything changes when someone new comes to the castle, the castle seems..more...alive. I walked through the square, kids running around. I sighed and looked at the sun, it was a hot day at the castle today. Wearing these heavy robes makes it more hotter, I can't bear with this much longer. I walked to the storage house and through the tarven, then to the main hallway. Viki wasn't there this time, I saw Millie skipping somewhere with Bonaparte.

"And Noria isn't anywhere to be seen." I mumbled to myself with a smirk

It would be nice not seeing that lunatic for a while. I think I should go to the harbor it seems cooler there. Then Noria came up, I wonder how she is doing by the way.

_(Now let's go back to our little herione shall we..err just five minutes ago.)_

"AHHHHHHH!" I was falling somewhere

I felt that I wasn't gonna fall on solid land, cause I looked down and saw...

"WATER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

I fell into the water with a loud splash, I opened my eyes and saw fishes swimming away. I swam my way to the suface. I took a lot of breathe when I got up, I looked around. I sighed in relief, I was still in the castle. I swam to the docks, gripped onto the ladder until I heard some footsteps.

"Hello.."

I glared at the face, "Shut up Luc!"

Luc sighed and had his irritated face on, "Why are you there?"

"Viki teleported me here!"

"That's what you get when you talk to Viki."

"But she's a nice person!"

"And she's nicer than you."

"Meanie.."

"See what I mean?"

I sat on the dock, looking at the water. I saw my reflection and Luc's, why did he always have a sour face on him?

"Luc, why you here?"

"It's a hot day, the docks seem to cool off the heat. So..yeah."

"...I see."

Then I stood up, I looked at him. "Whatever..I'm going back to my room, I need to change into dry clothing." with that I left him. Not wanting to speak to him for the day, I needed something else to do instead of hanging with Luc.

_(nee..)_

I reached my room, I opened the door and closed it and locked it. I headed for my dresser and got clean and dry clothing, dressed quickly and combed my flimsy hair and went back outside. I was really bored right now.

I walked around a bit, until I saw Viki comming. She saw me and waved at me

"Hiya Noria! Are you okay when I teleported you?" she asked me

"Uh..I'm okay..a least I didn't end up in the Highland camp ahaha.." I told her

This was going to be a long day..

* * *

_Keasuke: OMFG! That was sooooooo short..(dodges flying objects) I'm sorry but I'm soo busy..my stoopid friends are making get hooked on Naruto._

_Noria: (gasp) NOOO! Stoopid ninjas!_

_Keasuke: You're gonna be friends with one you idiot!_

_Noria: Oh right..anwyways..2006 yay!_

_Keasuke: OKIE! SOrry..sorry it took long..okay review and maybe the next chapter will be longer someone e-mail me a walkthrough of Suikoden 2 I don't wanna re-play it again...kay bye!_


	10. Chapter 9: Truth about War

**_What if...?_**

_Keasuke: Short-ness..And THANK YOU DRAGOON SWORDSMAN, Kai and goldgragon! I lurve the walkthroughs you gave me..helpful neee! (huggles them) _

Noria: Don't mind her..she's hyper. Anyways, since she found out that Suikoden V is gonna be released soon..she is saving up money to buy it. (anime sweatdrop)

Keasuke: (nod nod) Yes yes, anyways...Well enjoy this chapter..and once again..THANK YOU! YOU GUYS!(goes back to the hugging)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Truth about War**

I stared at Viki, she smiled. I tried to smile, okay I wanted to avoid her..but..yeah. She kept smiling, I wanted to run away and avoid for the rest of my life. But hey, just make her avoid flowers right right!

"Viki..I..I..gotta go somewhere, I'm sorry..but..BYE!" I took little steps back away and fleed, man I was totally scared of her now.

"Okay then...Bye!" she happiled said to me

I ran..and ran. I flew up to a staircase, I stopped. I went to catch my breath, I panted.

Man..she's kinda scary now since I ended up in a spot I didn't want to land in..I thought

I looked up, I saw window. I walked up to it, I stared off to Lake Dunan. The lake I sailed across on to get to Greenhill, and then ended up here Dunan Castle. I sighed, it's been long since this journey started. I didn't know how to get back home, and plus this world dosen't esist! I was stuck, stuck I tell you.

I sighed, "Well.." I trailed off, "Huh?"

A boat came to the docks of the castle, Riou and his party came out of the boat.

"Looks like Riou is back from a task for the war.." I trailed off, "..I wonder."

I went back to my room, the thought about war. It made me wonder, I wanted to help..but. I shook my head,

_If I help out I'll get killed..and if I don't...close friends of mine will die. _I thought

"I have to find a way..I just..have to." I whispered to myself.

A knock fell on my door, "Nori..you there?" a soft voice asked

"Yeah.."

"May..I..come in?"

I looked at the door, "Sure."

Millie opened the door, she was holding Bonaparte as always. She smiled, and sighed.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Luc told me where you might be now..so he told me you might be in your room!" she explained to me

I tilted my head, "Luc...?"

"Yeah, surprising huh? Luc!" she smiled

I smiled, maybe that jerk has a soft side. I giggled "He cares..for others huh?"

"Sometimes..I heard that he was fond of this young man back in the Scarlet Moon Epire war."

"Were..they friends?"

"Well..they fought on the same side. He was leader of the army, Luc..was..you can say they were close..I think." Millie said.

I nodded, I patted Bonaparte on the head.

"Squuueee!"

"Hmm..Bonaparte..you sure are liking Nori, huh?"

Millie hugged Bonaparte like a small child in their mother's arms, I smiled at the fact that Millie loved Bonaparte. They must have been through a lot, I mean she knows what Bonaparte says!

"I heard Lord Riou is back from Matilda! Wanna go greet him?" Millie asked

"Do you think he will be tired from the long trip..maybe tomorrow, kay?"

Millie nodded, "I'll be here!" she headed out the door, "Oh! I heard Luc's room is above you. Talk to him sometime..heehee." she closed the door.

Great, she wants me to be closer to Luc. "Argh..I hope we **_CAN_** be friends." I snorted.

**That night**_...(I hope you know where this is going!)_

I opened the window, waiting for a certain someone. I looked up the stars, they are really beautiful. I sighed, and looked up to Luc's window.

"I know you're there Mage!" I shouted

His head popped out of the window he looked down, "You ruined it, Spy."

"So?"

"Hmph.."

"What's it like..fighting?"

"What do you mean."

"What's it like fighting in war?" I asked

"You wouldn't last," he smiply said, "for two minutes."

I glared at him, "YES I CAN!"

Luc frowned "Look. I fought in a war three years ago, many soilders didn't survive on my side okay?"

"I mean..like..argh.."

"If you want to join..fine..but I'm not taking care of you."

I sighed, "Okay then..I will join..." I muttered, "but how?"

Luc looked at the sky, "Anyways..I will retire for the night..you should too. Goodnight you annoying little brat."

"AH! Luc! SHUT UP!" I shouted as I closed my window.

"...Whatever." he closed his window quietly.

**The next MORNING** _(muahahaha..)_

I opened my eyes, I been having weird dreams again.

"Who the hell is Culyne!" I shouted.

I looked out the window, open..again. I sighed and walked up to it, something caught my eye.

I picked up a lump of ice, "Ice? But..isn't it spring here?" I asked myself.

I noticed that there waslittle icehanging around the bottom of my window.

I twitched my eye, "I hope this isn't my doing."

_(I notice I keep putting 'I blah blah blah..' eepp..)_

My, boy...this is weird. I grabbed a brush and my skirt and pants, I hope this day isn't boring.

**Later that day... **

I was walking around the entrance, I looked around til' I saw Riou, Nanami and the muscular man from before. Nanami waved at me, and smiled.

"Noria! Hey!" she ran up to me

"Hello..Nanami..and you too Riou!" I smiled when the young boy came

"So how you like the castle?" she asked

I nodded and smiled, "It's a beautiful place!"

The other man smiled, "I'm glad you like it little lady!"

I stared at him, "Uhh.."

The man smiled, "Sorry, I'm Viktor! Nice to meet you, Uhh.."

"Noria,...Noria Mortea!" I told him

Viktor smiled, "Okay Miss Mortea..Haha!"

Nanami rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up you old man."

"Nanami!" Riou blurted out

"Sorry, Riou."

I smiled, "So..where you three going?" I asked

Riou turned to me "Were going to investigate, the highland army occupied Radat Town."

Nanami looked like something popped outta her head, she giggled and turned to Viktor.

"Hey! Viktor! Can we bring Noria along?" she asked

Viktor looked at Nanami, he scratched his head.

"PLLEEEAASSSEEE?" she asked in her innocent voice

"Your brother should decide on that..I'm only here to babysit you." he told her

Nanami turned to her little brother, "Riou? C'mon, you like Noria tagging along! Just for me!"

Riou looked at me, "Hey, I have no other plans." I told him.

Riou sighed and shrugged "Okay Noria can go." he smiled after that.

Nanami jumped for joy, "YES!" she gave her brother a quick hug, "Thanks Riou!"

I nodded "Yeah..thanks Lord Riou." it was funny how I called Riou that.

Viktor sighed "Another one? I hope you can control yourself, Noria."

I giggled "Yeah, don't worry."

So us four headed out to Radat Town, I hope it didn't change since the last time I went there.

**Radat Town** _(Yes, I am lazy!)_

We entered the town, it looked the same but Highland soilders were everywhere. The townspeople gathered in the square, I looked.

"Look over there!" Nanami informed us

We all looked in the middle was an old geezer and a young man. _(Sorry..Kiba for calling you an old Geezer..) _The young man spotted us, and called for Lord Riou.

Riou walked up to the group, I was shocked that he did such a brave thing well he is the leader of the army.

The young man tells Riou something about this Jowy guy again.

"He's getting married to princess Jullia." he simply said, "he really wanted you two to come..but he couldn't do that, since you two are on different sides...he's terribly sorry."

Nanami was shocked, "Our..Jowy..MARRIED!"

I scratched my head, "Huh? Isn't he to young to get married?" I though aloud, very aloud.

Riou looked at me, well everyone looked at me.

The young man chuckled, "Well well, you look young to join war miss?"

I looked at him confused, "Huh? Me? War?" I asked

The older smiled "I can't wait til' you go on the battlefield, shame you must live a life so short."

The younger man frowned, "Father.." he warned

Viktor looked at me, "Why did you have to say that Noria! Now what do I have to tell Shu!"

"I didn't know!" I cried to him

"Klaus we must go." the older man said.

The man named Klaus nodded, "See you soon, Lord Riou."

They left but Hightland soilders still stood and walked around the town, the four of us walked out of Radat town.

What the hell have I gotten myself into!

**Back at Dunan Castle**_..(trouble awaits..)_

I was sulking, "Nanami..do I have to fight!"

Nanami patted my back, "Don't worry..I'll protect you!" she ressured me

Viktor was highly irritated, "Eh..now what Riou? Shu will be angry when this girl joins, she doesn't even know the meaning of war!"

Riou shook his head, "Kiba will be expecting her to be there..and Klaus..but I don't want her to fight too!"

"Noria?"

"I..wanna join..but I.." I trembled, "I don't wanna die..BUT! I will fight for the sake of the city-state!" I said with a hint of hope.

Viktor looked like he was gonna fall into peices, "...?"

Riou smiled, "Hey..will see Noria." Nanami nodded at that point.

We entered the great hall, Shu was waiting for us and the woman from before.

"Lord Riou, Viktor. How did it go?" he asked us

Viktor sighed, "Well...we all know that were in for battle and," he turned to me, "we have a young girl who wants to join the fight."

They all turned to me, what was I going to say..my voice didn't come in.

"I...I...I..wanna..join.." I shook my head, "I wanna join Dunan army for the sake of the city-state! I can't bear this war anymore! We need to fight back.." I stopped at the line, "I wanna help out so we can beat those Highlanders!"

The woman smiled, "Well that's what I call spirit."

Shu turned to Viktor, "What made her wanting to join."

Oh shit..

"Well..umm..we made her tag along to Radat and she made an outburst there..and Kiba heard her.and.." he was cutted off by Riou

"General Kiba is expecting her to fight in the war." he stated

Nanami nodded, "Well...?"

Shu thought about it, it took really long. He walked up to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're brave for a young girl. You might not live in the city-state but you have chosen to fight back, you are a unique character. Welcome to Dunan army." he smiled.

"What! You're letting her join?" Viktor asked

Shu looked at the woman, "Apple find a spot for..." he turned to me

"It's Noria, Lord Shu." I smiled

"For Noria, she'll be joining Luc and Chaco." Shu finished off.

_(In my game..Tuta was with Luc..lol)_

Nanami smiled, "Yes!" she said happily.

The woman named Apple walked up to me, "But you know Noria, in war..you can die..are you sure?"

I nodded, "I'm sure."

She smiled, "You remind me of a person I once new three years ago." she looked at Riou, "you too, Riou."

Nanami and Riou walked up to me, "Don't wory..Luc and Tuta are going to protect you!" Nanami told me.

"Wait..Luc?"

"Er..sorry..but that's the only spot left." Riou said

"I'm gonna be on Luc's unit?"

"...Well yeah."

"Great..more of Luc!" I sighed

"You'll like him on your side..he's a good magic user."

I smiled, "I hope I can trust him."

"Don't need to worry, it's only for today. We'll move you." Apple told me.

Shu turned to Riou, "Ready to battle?"

Riou nodded "Doploy all units!"

**Outskirts of Radat**_...(whooho..) _

(Okie..me will try to get some good stuff here?)

Since Luc's unit didn't have to ride on horse, we got to walk on foot. Of course, I had to stay infront with Chaco and Luc. I stayed close to the both of them, I was nervous. Luc is already mad at me, and I had to stay close to Chaco. I sighed, and looked at the both of them.

We stopped, we were biside Viktor's unit. Flik's unit was at the far right, Riou's unit was far behind us. The other's were close, I was just guessing. I held on to my left sword, then I gripped to my right. The highland army was comming closer, what the...!

"Who's unit is that?" I asked

Chaco looked overhead, "I think that's the Kobold unit, General Ridley."

"Aren't they too far from us?"

"Yes.."

"What kind of stratagey is that..?" I whispered to myself

Something is gonna happen...and it will be bad.

**_End of Chapter 9...

* * *

_**

_Keasuke: Wow...I never knew I would get that FAR! I let Noria join the armeh/army! NOOO! ARMY! NOO! _

Noria: (hits Keasuke) IDIOT! I don't care! Anyways tell them why you wanted to!

_  
Keasuke: Okie okie...(rubs head) Well, I wanted Noria to join becuase..unno. I might have a reason later on, and yeah. I finally put that little winger in my story, I need to make units neeee! ACK! Plus I need an idea toget Futch in the story..(dies) accckkk..nee-san.. _

Noria: Review and wait..or I die in the next chappie..(panics) NOOO!


	11. Chapter 10: A Knight's Honor

**_What if...?_**

_Keasuke: BATTLE TIME! (waves the Highland flag) WHHEE! _

Noria: (looks at flag) uh..wrong flag.

Keasuke: Whoops...! (replaces flag that says 'Noria will die!')

Noria:...(gets one of her swords)

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Knight's Honor**

"This is bad." I whispered

The Kobold unit was far from us, making the Highland taking advantage of them. The Highland army appeared before us, General Kiba in lead. Flik's unit made the first move, advancing forward. Then the Kobold unit moving closer in. Riou's unit staying their ground, we stood on our ground too.

The Highland army advanced some stay near Radat, one unit moved towards General Ridley's unit.

"..There gonna take advantage!" I almost yelled out

"Do you think I know that?" Luc spatted at me

Chaco looked at us, "This is no time to argue!" he scolded

We were arguing? Well, starting to get one. Luc looked overhead, he frowned. I looked too, the Kobold army was retreating! WHAT! Then a Highland unit striked at Flik's unit.

"Everyone! Retreat!" Shu gave out a very loud shout

I heard in the distance, we were all gonna retreat. So we did, leaving the Highland behind. I looked back, we need a new plan!

**Dunan Castle- Great Hall**_...(umm..)_

Everyone _(well..not almost everyone.)_ gathered in the great hall. Everyone was berating about Ridley running away, I didn't want to listen so I shut myself up beside Nanami.

"Now now everyone," Shu started, "I know all of you are a bit angry about Ridley's runaway, but I will think of a new plan for tomorrow." he sighed

"Now please rest for the day, while I'll think." he waved a hand.

Everyone emtied the Great Hall, I was one of the last ones to leave. I closed the door, I sighed. Not much for my first battle. I looked around, everyone was going somewhere off. I shurgged, I should go to my room and rest up.

I headed for my room unitl_, (don't hate me for doing this! I had no idea so..forgive me!) _I saw something run right pass me. It looked like a white blurr.

"Huh...?"

"Bright! Bright! Come back!" a voice yelled

_(I told you, now you hate me!)_

I turned my head, and saw a young boy running. Towards me, he didn't look like he noticed me because he was gonna bump into me. My eyes grew when I noticed that, I will regret this for being a slow thinker.

Then our bodies collided together, make me fall back to the ground with the boy..well I don't know where he's gonna land!

"Ouuuff.."

I hit my head hard to the ground, leaving my blacking out.

**5 minutes later**_...(heeheehee..)_

I slowly opened my eyes, "HEY! HEY! Wake up!"

I popped my eyes open, the boy from ealier was looking down from me.

"...I see..stars." I answeared back

"I take that you're awake?" he asked

I noticed my head was on his lap, I sat up and blushed. "Neee...don't do that! I feel very insecure when people do that to me!" I almost yelled.

"Oh sorry." he replied

Then a little baby dragon hopped on his lap, "Kuee!"

"Bright..where'd you go?" he asked the little white dragon

The dragon squeaked and burried his head into the boy's lap. I looked at him, he had a dragon circulet _(sp?) _around his head.

"...Uhh.." I really felt left out

The boy looked at me, "Oh sorry! I forgot my manners! I'm Futch..former dragon Knight!" he looked at the dragon, "This is Bright, my dragon."

"I thought you were a former dragon knight?" I asked

"Well.." Futch trailed off

I shook my head, "Never mind, I'm Noria...nothing special about me..well I joined Dunan army."

Futch nodded, "Cool!"

We both laughed and stood up, I dusted my skirt. "Well..umm.."

"We better get going, well see you around Noria!" he waved off and walked on.

"Cya Futch, you too Bright!" I waved

"KUUUUUEEEE!"

**Later that night**_...(Umm..)_

I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom, looking out the window. I hummed a tune I made up, I looked peaceful enough. I waltzed to the window, and giggled. I looked to Luc's window, I saw it open.

"Nee..?"

"...Hmph."

"Hey, I'm sorry okay!" I said to him

"Whatever." he said bluntly

I should ask if he knew Futch, "Luc, you know a guy named Futch?"

"What about him?"

I smiled, "I bumped into him.."

Luc looked down, "Does he have a new dragon?"

I ndoded, "Yep."

Luc nodded "I see.." he trailed off.

I tilted my head, "What do you mean by 'new dragon'?"

"He used to have an old dragon named 'Black'. But he died protecting Futch." Luc explained

I frowned, "That's sad..losing an old friend..no wondee he's a former dragon knight."

Then then silence fell upon us, I looked up at the stars. Luc was muttering about something, I didn't mind. I closed my eyes, then I wondered about the Stone tablet.

"Luc, why do you have to stand around the stone tablet?" I asked

"My mistress told me to, to keep track of the 108 Stars of Destiny," he paused,"I'm one of them the tenkan star. Riou is the tenkai star and you know what I mean."

"That means, I'm not one huh?" I asked

Luc looked down, "Well..the 108 stars are not together yet. Plus, you don't seem to be on the tablet."

I frowned, "I guess..I wasn't fated to be one." I sighed

"I've always wondered if there was a 109th star, but I was wrong."

"That brings me down more."

"You could always hope."

"...Hm."

"Anyways, why do you always talk to me here at night." he asked

I smiled, "Millie told me we should 'get along' now now, should we?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I was kidding, night you mage!" I laughed and closed my window.

"Stupid girl.."

**The next day! **_(Again battle time!)_

I was walking to the Great Hall, well it was a bit to early. Some people were awake, then I saw Apple. She waved at me.

"Hello Miss Apple!" I greeted to her

She smiled, "Hello Nora, it's another day..." she frowned, "and another battle."

I put on a frown too, "Yeah..so am I still sticking with Luc?"

Apple looked at her scrolls, "Well..Shu told me we should see you at battle, Luc is one of the army's general." she trailed off looking at a scroll.

I looked at my right hand, "I see. "

"You..bear..a true rune?"

"Uhh..what's the matter?"

"Well I don't see true runes everyday, I only met a few my passed few years." Apple told me

I thought for a moment, there's Riou, Luc, me, Leknaat and..?

"Three years ago, a young man named Tir McDohl was the leader of an army. I was sixteen back then," she looked up, "now I wonder how he is doing now."

I looked at Apple, Tir McDohl. "I see, so umm..Tir must special person." I nodded

"Gifted..well he was fated." Apple corrected me.

Fated? Was I fated to be here, right now? Fated to be in Dunan Army, fated to have this true rune. Fated to be-

"Your early Miss Noria.." a voice said to me

I turned around and saw Shu, I bowed a bit. "I was talking to Miss Apple, I don't wake up this early."

Apple smiled, "Good morning, Shu."

"Good morning Apple," Shu smiled, "let us go to the Great Hall." Shu turned to me

I shook my head, "I'll be right there! I just need to get something!" I waved and ran to a direction.

"Did you notice?"

"Notice what?" Apple asked

* * *

I ran down the hallway, I ran up some stairs. I stopped at a door, rested for five seconds. Knocked on the door. 

"Luuuccc! Get up you lazy butt!"

"...Hummff..."

I kicked the door, I heard a little yelp from the other side. _(Luc was leaning on his door, if you were confused)_

"You idiot!"

I smirked, "You didn't see that comming didn't you!"

Luc opened his door, giving me his famous death glares. I smiled, "I love you too, Luc!" I teased

"Puh..I you loser, why you here?"

"To come and get you, let's go to the Great Hall!" I grabbed his left wrist and dragged him into the Great Hall.

**10 minutes later...**_(...p)_

Everyone gathered up, all waiting for Shu's master plan.

"Okay, now. To get this plan to work we need half our army." Shu said.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

**_(NOTE: I might change some things around. But I'm keeping the plot the same as the game, but i wanna change around..HOPE you don't mind nee..)_**

"Half the army will be led by Lord Riou. Viktor,Camus,Flik and Luc will lie in wait and surround Kiba." Shu finished

"Let's hope this plan will work!" Apple said to everybody

Everyone nodded, no one will doubt this.

"Ready Lord Riou?" Shu asked the young leader

Riou nodded, "All troops deploy!"

_(Oh I forogt...King Agares died..I wanted to do the scene but it was tooo sad...nee sorry.)_

**Outskirts of Dunan Castle**_ (or was it Radat!)_

Luc's unit hid behind a hill with Flik's unit. I stood behind Chaco, looking serious. I heard clashes of swords already, I sighed. I'm so anxious, I want this battle over soon!

"...It only started." Chaco whispered to me

"Can't I look!"

"Ask Luc..he's the one who can see."

"...Fine." I walked up to Luc, Luc looked at me.

He glared, "What do you want? They didn't give the signal yet."

"I wanna see the battle." I snapped at him

He hmphed and looked ahead, I did the same. Highland soilders were fighting against the Dunan Army soilders. I saw so much fighting, I turned away. Luc sighed, "It's always like this."

"Now I see why." I muttered, I looked and saw Flik comming towards us.

Flik looked ahead, "Hmm..scary huh?" he asked me. I looked at him, I nodded.

"But I'm not backing down!"

"Good choice."

"...Hmph."

"Luc don't be like that brat three years ago."

"Make me you old man."

"Why you little-"

I sighed, "Pat attention! We need to look out for the signal you idiots!" I reminded them.

Luc smirked and Flik turned. "Neh.." I left and went back to Chaco.

The winger looked at me, "Nothing yet, Chaco sir."

"I'm not a sir." he told me

I smiled, "Anyways, they will give out the signal anytime. So be alert."

A few minutes passed, and Flik came down. "The..Kobold unit came..to aid..us..!"

"Huh..I thought they ran away?"

"It..was..part..of..plan." he panted

Chaco put on a confused face, "Boy, Shu is sure one weird guy."

"HEY! ALL UNITS! COME OUT!" Luc shouted

Flik and Luc's unit came down the hill, we stopped a few yards away from the hill. Giving the Highland army a surprise! We got the upper hand now! Viktor and Camus showed up the opposite of us. We were now surroudning Kiba's unit.

We came closer, then I saw another Highland comming from afar. They other Highland armies dissapeared.

Kiba looked around us, "Were out numbered...I surrender."

Klaus stayed silent.

_(Whoa..not much huh? Sorry..)_  
**  
Back at Dunan Castle...**

Kiba and Klaus were brought with us, Shu and Riou infront of them. Kiba hung his head in shame, Klaus turned away. I was burried in the crowd, I made my way. Nanami saw me and grabbed my hand and yanked me out.

"What..what..happening?"I asked

Nanami sighed, "Well first, we won. Second, Riou is convincing Kiba to join. Third, Kiba refuses."

"But..Uhh..I don't know." I sighed

A messanger came to Shu, reading a letter.

" 'I congraulate you on your victory, on behalf of Luca Blight Emperor of the Highland Empire' " the messanger says.

Klaus looked shocked, "Klaus, can you tell us the meaning of this letter?" Shu asked

"Luca Blight has assinated the king." Klaus stated

This left his poor farther in shock, Klaus went on.

"All the recent events have been cleverly orchestrated so as to distract attention from the main event, that is the complete takeover of the Jouston Alliance areas." Klaus finished

Kiba looked at his son, and then thought about.

"Now I see the wrong of Luca's ways..." he trailed off and looked at Riou, "Lord Riou, I will help you to defeat Luca Blight."

Riou smiled, "Welcome..to Dunan Army..Kiba and Klaus."

Everyone cheered and wanted to celebrate their victory. _(AND some of my reviwers are gonna kill me not putting Nori into battle ((hides)) )_

I smiled and Nanami gave me a big hug out of nowhere. "AW! I love happy endings!"

"Yeah, like where I don't die from a hug!" I was turning a bit blue.

Nanami let go and gave me a sorry smile, "Sorry!"

Shu looked lost in thought, what was he thinking about?

**Later at Night...**

"Are you sure you're not hurt!" Millie was checking around for any minor injuries.

"Millie..all I did was hide." I reminded her for the sixth time

She didn't hear me, I was already yawning like hell. Millie stopped and yawned, she smiled sheeping. I held a sleeping Bonaparte. "Gee..we need to go to sleep!" I nodded and handed her Bonaparte.

"Okie..G'night Nori! Sleeeep tight!" she sang as she went out the door.

I locked it and went over to my desk, I sighed. I looked at the letter I wrote to Koh again, I wonder if the Banner trader will come back again. I sighed and went over to my window, I closed it.

"I'll give Luc a day off." I whispered and went over to my bed. I blew out my candle and went to a restful sleep.

Tomorrow will be another adventure!

**_End of Chapter 10._

* * *

**

_Keasuke: Noria didn't really do anything, I'll makeit up next battle! (nod nod)_

_Noria: Anyways, next battle is with Sasarai? But next chapter is going to TORAN REPUBLIC!_

_Keasuke: Okie okie, choose! Valeria or Kasumi? Valeria, I have to wait to get Sasuke and Mondo. Kasumi, I could just go get them after we leave Toran Republic! WHHHEE!_

_Noria: I choose Kasumi..no no..Valeria! Argh!_

_Keasuke: Put it on your review! Valeria or Kasumi? HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13th_!


	12. Chapter 11: To Toran!

_**What if...?** _

Keasuke: (dies) The reviews are starting up again..I should stop being mary-sue and delete this story!

Noria: HEY! You're getting far, plus..you put your heart and soul into this and I don't wanna end up being stuck in your min-

Keasuke: But it's Kilawher is right..I'm mary-sue! When this story is done..I'm..gonna think about the sequel...(cries) I'm..so mary-sue! ..Whhaaa...This story should stay in my head..I'm a bad writer..bad writer..writing isn't for anyone! ..It's only for people who can..not be mary-sue..and and..whaaa...

Noria: It never ends...She is getting depressed now..(sighs) The reviews get harsher every time.

* * *

**Chapter 11: To Toran!**

_"Mommy can I go out now...?" _

"Culyne.." her mother sighed, "okay then."

The girl named Culyne, smiled and grabbed her mother's hands.

"Mommy come play with me outside!"

A smiled speard around the young woman's face, "Okay hun."

They walked through the garden, the little girl running around. Her laughter blended in with the happily chirpping birds. The young woman smiled at her young daughter, the wind blew and played with her black locks.

Culyne stopped and let her hair dance with the wind, her blackish brown hair swayed against her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were closed she smiled.

"Is..the wind talking to us, mommy?" she asked

Her mother smiled, "Yes, the wind always talks." she softly giggled

Culyne looked at her, "Mommy..tell me a story about daddy!"

I awoke panting, my breathing became faster and heavier. I sighed

"If I'm forseeing the future, then who is that young woman." I asked myself

I sat up and looked at my fimilar surroundings, the simple wooden desk and drawer. A small bookshelf holding a few blank books to write in and holding my small pouch full of potch.

I held out my right hand infront of my face, the rune I beared wasn't a burden. It was a gift, but does it do anything special? Okay, maybe back at Greenhill it did something unatural. But how did I do that! Argh! I shook my head, I needed to take a bath.

**After my Bath**_..(Yes, I hate it too.)_

I walked my way through the shopping street, it was full of soilders and travellers. I looked around, "It's seem so busy."

"You think? I can't find a spot to lay on the grass." a voice told me

I looked infront of me, "Hello Kinnison," I looked down, "you too, Shiro!" I patted the wolf's head.

I smiled, "So, what's up?"

Kinnison scratched the side of his head, "Well, there's this girl.."

I smiled, "OoooOooh..I see..Kinnison.." I teased

He blushed a deep crimson, "HEY!"

I backed away a bit and laughed, "I kidd! I kidd!"

Kinnison sighed, "Her name is Ayada..and..I think."

I sighed, "Go do something with her...like have lunch together or sit near the pond!" I pushed Kinnison near the pond. Shiro barking happily, or awhooing..

"She must be somewhere."

Kinnison looked in a random direction, "Aiyaahh.."

I looked where he was looking, a girl with funny looking clothes like Kinnison walked up to us.

"Hello Kinnison, Shiro..and..?"

"Noria!" I smiled and gave her a wave, "Well gotta go!"

I sprinted to the dojo, "GOOOOOD LUUCCKKK!"

Kinnison looked at me, then Ayada and Shiro. "SoooOoooOoo..wanna have lunch?"

Ayada smiled, "Okay!" she grabbed his hand and went to the restaurant. Shiro in suit!

I skipped along the dojo, soilders sparring with eachother. I waved to some by-passers, I entered the main floor of the barracks. I made my way through the large hallway, I stopped and children ran passed me. They were yelling something about seeing a real general of the army.

"Nee...?"

I shrugged and made my way through the main hallway, _(boy, this is a popular setting during my story huh?)_ I looked around. Viki was happily waving to random by-passers, Luc was...not there..again. The strangly dressed woman was there too, and some maids mopping the floors. They seemed to enjoy doing their duty for some reason.

"Hello again Noria!" a fimilar voice greeted me

I spun and saw a baby dragon in the arms of a former dragon knight. I smiled, "Hiya Futch, Bright.."

I trailed off and saw Luc staring at me with his cold green eyes, "Nee..you too Luc."

"I prefer not seeing you for the rest of the day." he told me straight up

I shrugged, "You know I'm getting used to this everyday, so..umm..stop it?"

Luc sighed, "It is true, I'd rather avoid you while I can."

Futch looked at the both of us, "You two, could you please stop having a pep talk?"

_(Boy, what kind of pep talk was that!)_

I looked at him, Luc did too. I stared at the older boy, then the other one. I shrugged, "Whatever, anyways."

"I heard Riou need's some companions for this journey to Toran..anyone interested?" Futch asked, happily.

I scratched my head, "I don't know..this means going to Banner village..and going up those big hills..and stuff.."

Luc stared, "I'm in. Plus, she isn't going..I need to get away."

I frowned, "I hate you too."

Futch sighed, Bright looked sleepy. "Noria..okay...We'll see you later?"

I smiled, "It will take a few days, I hope you have fun!" I waved at them leaving the two boys, "Cyaa guys!"

Futch looked at Luc, Luc looked at Futch..boredly. "I'm gonna inform Riou..go get packing." Luc waved and went to the upper floor. Futch sighed, "Right."  
**  
Banner Village** _(Fast forwarding...) _

(Oh yes...Umm..Riou's point of view?)

We got off the boat, Sheena smiled. "Okay! Just go up those hills, go through the forest..and were there!"

Freed looked at my woriedly, "Are you sure we can trust this guy?"

I smiled and looked at him, "Hey, he does live there..right?"

Luc and Futch just stood there, looking bored. Luc yawned. Futch was calming down Bright, I looked at Freed then Sheena. I scratched my head, "Uhh.."

"Let's go, c'mon hurry!" Sheena was already ahead of us, I sighed.

Luc frowned, "Don't worry..he was already born like this." he told me. Futch nodded and smiled down a Bright. I nodded, and followed Sheena. I thought Freed was suppose to be our guide. I shurgged.

We made our way to the little village, I heard some villagers gossiping about 'A young traveller joining Dunan Army' I wonder who it was. There was Rikumaru, Hana (_I find her a traveller), _Noria, Tempelton and many others. Hmm..Rikumara isn't young, nor Hana. This leaves us down to Noria and Tempelton...but there are more..I'm getting mixed up.

We entered the mountains, but not very big ones. Sheena told us that it's a long way to Toran, but not to worry. We walked up through the forest, a few monsters were in our way but we defeated them pretty easy.

Then was saw ladders, I looked up and gluped it was a long way up.

"Okay..Leader go first!" Sheena pushed me to the ladder

"That was direspectful of you to do that to Lord Riou!" Freed blazed at Sheena

Sheena looked at him, "Heey..don't get mad..I didn't hurt him!"

"...Hmph..idiots." Luc muttered

"Sqquuuee?"

I climbed up the short ladder, Sheena followed, then Freed, then Futch and Bright. Luc was last, he had trouble because his staff was always falling. I offered to help him, but he would always refuse. We made it up the mountain, I got a little scratch but not minor.

If I brought Nanami she would be all worried, I'm glad she told me she will stay and hang out with her friends. I sighed, some reason I miss her too much.

A little more walking, when we passed a few trees I thought I saw someting strange. Like a saw a little opening, could it be a shorcut. I was the only one to notice it, the others were to busy thinking what will happen when they get to Toran.

_(Noria: OOHH! I forgot the ninja village's name..DAMMIT! Oh wait, Rokkaku..whoops.) _

(I feel like taking the wrom out..but naaahh..)

We walked along the forest again, the when were in a middle of a clearing.

"I don't like this one bit." I mummbled

"SQUEE!" Bright cried, Futch hushed the little dragon.

Sheena was ready to get his sword out, "Riou..get out your weapon."

Freed already had his sword out, Futch was already holding his spear and for Luc..his staff was in his hands _(Noria: Like aaallwwaaayyyss...) _

We all heard a big roar, a huge green ball rolled infront of us. It turned out to be a big worm, it was big. I wonderd if we were gonna defeat it?

**Back at Dunan Castle**_...(Heeheehee..)_

I played with my straw, I stirred my milkshake. I was bored, "I knew I should have gone witht he boys!" I cried. I almost forgot Nanami and Millie was with me, "Oh..snap.."

Millie sighed, "It's suppose to be a girl's day out.." she looked around, "Meg is suppose to be here."

Nanami smiled, "Hey don't worry! We can have fun without those silly boys!"

I grew up with boys all my life, I wonder if it's rubbing it off me. I lived with one, I played sports with some...uhhh. "That will be hard..since I'm kinda of a tomboy."

Millie sighed, "If Meg is fixing up Gadget how will she meet you-"

"AH! Here..MILLIE! I'm sorry I'm late...Gadget was missing a screw and and-"

I lifted up my head, I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair tied in a high-pony tail. She wore a green dress with red bells at the neck. She had brown eyes _(I think she did.) _and a little worried.

"Meg...okay then.." Millie started, she looked at me. "Meg, Noria! Noria, Meg!"

Meg smiled, and took a seat beside Nanami. "Nice to meet 'cha!"

I smiled warmly too, "Nice to meet you too Meggie!"

We all laughed, "GADGET! Neehh neehhh!" a robotic voice said.

I stared down and saw a barrel like robot, it looked creepy. "Uhhh..Hi?"

"Heelllloo! Neeh neeeh! GIZTS!"

"Not again...I better look at your thingamajig..." Meg muttered to it.

**Back with the Boys**

We were almost out of energy, my breathing became heavier. My arms couldn't hold my tonfas, "One..last..time..!" I cried.

"Lord Riou..you wasted all your energy on your rune and attacking just defend yourself!" Freed reminded me for the third time.

Sheena took out a scroll, he held it up "Flaming Arrows!" he yelled out.

Red blazing fire imitating arrows surrounded the green worm, the worm screamed out in pain. After the arrows dissapeared, the worm didn't move. Was it dead? Did Sheena killed it?

"Well..that was easy." Luc mummbled

"EASY! It took us about an hour to kill that thing!" Sheena explained

Luc frowned, "Yet no scratch on me."

"Because you're a magic user! You mage!" Sheena blazed at him

Futch was busy calming down Bright, Freed helped me up. I had bruises on me, Nanami is gonna kill me. _(He's gonna get killed by a worried Nanami.)_ I sighed, "Let's move on."

**Few minutes later...**

We finally reached the border, but there was Toran Guards.

"Please State your reason why you want to enter." the captian of the Toran guards told us.

Sheena smiled, "Hey Vargas, long time no see!"

The guard named 'Vargas' flinched, "S..Sheena?"

Sheen chuckled, "Anyways, were here to see my old man. Could you let us in?"

Vargas frowned, "I can't let you run around freely, I'll guide you to Gregminister."

I nodded, "Thank you."

They opened the gates to the Republic, I wonder what will lie in store for us.

**End of Chapter 11.

* * *

**

_Noria: Keasuke is not here, she is..somewhat sulking in her despair. So my co-host is... _

Viki: Harllo! (sips chocolate milkie)

Noria: Riighht..Okay Viki now teleport me outta here!

Viki: Rightio! (teleports Noria to the moon) Review! Review! And wait for Chapter 12, maybe we will see ninjas in Chapter 13! Or..wait..huh?


	13. Chapter 12: New Alliance and New Friends

_**What if...?**_

_Keasuke: (sniff) Dragoon Swordsman is right, Noria is not a powerful OC! Uhh..But I'm still thinking about the sequel for this story..! But thanks Dragoon Swordsman for always being there..you were there when this story started.. _

Noria: Anyways get on with the story you idiot! (very impatient)

_Keasuke: RIGHTIO! We'll see how the leader of the Alliance army is doing!

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: New Alliances and New Friends!**

We finally reached Gregminister, we were in the Gregminister castle in a waiting room. Sheena was complaining about his father keeping his own son waiting. I listened to him.

"Can you believe it? He let his own son waiting! What kind of father is he!" Sheena started to rant

Luc looked bored, "Would you shut up already, we heard you forthe first ten times."

Futch stayed quiet, he didn't want to be in this just like me. Luc and Sheena were arguing, but Luc stayed his calm self. Freed didn't look okay, he was sweating.

"This place is big..where can I find the bathroom?" He asked Sheena

I tried not to laugh so I held my breath. I didn't want to direspect Freed, but his face was priceless!

"Freed, your face. Are you okay?" Sheena asked as he pointed at Freed

Just then a maid came in, "President Lepent would like to see you." she said.

Freed looked around, "Umm..I don't need to go anymore."

We followed her, we entered the big room. President Lepent sat in his chair, there was his attendants _(Or whatever those people were..)_ on each side of the isle. I put on my not-really-but-I-still-look-a-bit-important-face_. (I can see Riou putting an innocent look all the time..) _

"Ahh...Lord Riou, leader of Alliace army..." Lepent started, his eyes drifted to Sheena. "And, Sheena."

Sheena smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Dad..."

I stepped in, "Prisendant Lepent, we need you to help us. We need your aid."

Lepent stared at me for a long time, "..And why should Toran Republic help out the City-state?"

Freed stepped in too, "If we don't act quickly, the City-State will fall into Highland possesion..." he trailed off, "then Luca Blight will possbily will come to take over Toran Republic."

I nodded in agreement, Freed was rather proud of himself. Lepent was in deep thought, he was pondering what Freed said. I looked at him.

Lepent stared at me, "Riou, why do you fight?" he asked me

_(Note: I forgot the options..so I'm gonna make it up..or something somewhat similar to it..)_

"I want to end this war." I told him with honesty.

Lepent smiled, "I see," he paused, "you remind of a young man I once knew. Your eyes has the same sparkle as his, his eyes led them forward and brought about the peace in the Republic."

I heard Luc mutter something behind me, "Tir..." he muttered softly.

I didn't mind to bother him why he said that. Lepent asked on of his advisor's, Telsa how to help.

"Well, we can support with 5000 soilders...and a general."

_(I have never evered played the first game..so uhh..yeah.)_

A knight (Alen) stepped up, "We have Valeria open for the position." he suggested.

Another knight (Grenseal) stepped in, "And we also have Kasumi open up too."

Lepent looked at the two, he nodded "Please summon them here please."

A advisor nodded, "Yessir."

**Back at the Castle**_...(Heehehehee...)_

It's been almost two days _(takes a day to get to Gregminister juss to tell you! What..it does!) _since Riou and his party left, I was stuck in boredem. I was sitting by the duck pond. Plucking flowers and making a crown, I had a thing for making flower crowns when there's nothing to do. By-passers stared at me, what's so weird about a teenaged girl making a crown out of flowers?

I lazily finished my crown and placed it beside me, "Umm.."

"Hey Noria.." a fimilar voice said to me.

I turned and saw Nanami, she had a sad look. She sat beside me and held up my flower crown, she sighed "Isn't it boring?"

"What, the crown or not having fun when your brother is not around?" I asked her

"...Umm...I pick B." she replied

Nanami placed the crown on my head she smiled, "You look pretty! Aww..heehee." she laughed

I smirked and grabbed Nanami's pink headband and replaced it with another flower crown I made earlier. We both laughed, Nanami looked different without her headband. We looked at eachother, we smiled.

"Now what?" I asked

She smiled, "Well...we could go to the stage to see Annalee sing!" she suggested

I nodded, "Okay let's go!"

We walked along the path that led to the castle.  
**  
Back at Gergminister...**

A few minutes passed, then the doors opened. Two women passed, they kneeled down to President Lepent.

"You called me President Lepent?" both of them said at the same time

Lepent nodded, "Yes, now Lord Riou which one of these ladies would you like to help you.." he looked at them, "Kasumi? Or Valeria?"

Sheena looked at them, "Ah...Both of them are hott!" he turned to me, "Ohh...C'mon Riou choose!"

Lepent looked dipleased about his own son's behavior, I looked at Kasumi then at Valeria. Who to choose, man this is like choosing between Jowy and Nanami! _(It's true..it's true.) _I looked at them again.

I nodded, "I choose Kasumi, Sir."

Lepent smiled, "Kasumi.."

Kasumi smiled, "Thank you lord Riou! I will try my best to help out in Alliance Army!"

Valeria nodded and smiled, "Good luck Kasumi."

Sheena smiled, "And good pick..anwyays nice knowing you Riou, I guess this is where we say-"

Lepent stood and grabbed Sheena's arm, "HEY! Ow! Dad!"

"Take my idiot son with you, I trust you to take care of him." he told me

I smiled, "I'll find him a use in the army."

"Riou! That's not funny!" Sheena wailed

Luc smirked, while Futch smiled and laughed a bit. "Don't make a fool of yourself infront of a lady's presence." Luc added (Niiicceee...)

Sheena muttered something I didn't understand. Lepent sighed, "Well, I suppose you must be off back to Dunan Castle?"

I nodded, "The sooner, the quicker we can end this war." I said

Lepent nodded, "Thank you Lord Riou, for comming here to see me."

**Border between Toran and Dunan**_...(Heehee..?)_

I stretched my arms, "Ahh...Well we better get going!" I told my group.

Kasumi looked around, "Umm.."

I looked at her "What's the matter Kasumi?"

"Well, before we go back to the castle, can we go back to my village.." she asked, "please Lord Riou? It won't be long."

"Isn't Rokkaku Hamlet a hidden ninja village?" Luc asked

Kasumi nodded, "I know the way."

I sighed and smiled, "Okay, but what for?"

Kasumi smiled, "You'll see, Lord Riou"

Freed looked at the young ninja "I see.."

We walked off into the forest, following Kasumi.

**Back at Dunan Castle...**

_Dear Koh and Ellie, _

Well first off, how are you doing? Well me, I'm doing fine! Don't worry about me, I joined Alliance army I'm in good hands. Koh, this means I'm always seeing General Riou! He is very brave, but he looks no older than me! I hope you're behaving well while I'm gone. Lord Riou must have passed the village, he was going to Toran Republic I hope you saw him.

I have made many new friends again, one is a robot! His name is Gadget, he has a few screws loose which can make him a pretty bit rude to Meg, another friend of mine. She is an inventer, people who envent new nifty things to help our daily chores and stuff. If you're wondering how the others are doing, they are doing fine. Luc is same as always towards me, but I'm getting used to him..well I try to ignore him.

I will try to visit you two as soon as possible, are there new people at the inn right now? What about those two people who stay at the inn so often, the young man who likes to fish? Oh well, I need to go it's pretty busy here!

_  
Love your dear friend,  
Noria_

I placed my quill, I read my letter. There was only three ink blobs, less than the last letter. I hope I see that trader again! I need to give him my letter when he goes back to Banner village.

I sighed, it was pretty lonely without the boys. I perked up "I hope Riou brings new stars! I wanna make more friends!" I giggled.

Making new friends was great, I had so many now. Even though I wasn't a Star of Destiny, I still felt like one. Deep down inside I wonder why I wasn't, I beared a true rune I'm helping out in thr army. What was the one reason why I am not? I sometimes envy the others, I was a bit jealous _(OooOOoh someone it pretty jealous!)_ but I would shurg it off.

It was a lazy mid-afternoon. Everybody was relaxing their butt off, I closed my eyes and sighed. "Hmm...I wonder what the others are up to now."

**Back with our fearless leader...**

Kasumi was looking through trees, until she said...

"Aha!" she smiled, "..Hmm..let's..just through these trees.."

We entered a hidden village, a ninja village! The houses we japanese styled, like the dojo I lived in back in Kyaro.

"Okay, let's just go to the main building-" Kasumi got cut off.

"A SPY!" yelled a voice

I blinked, we were somewhere else. "Huh!"

We were in a building, there was an tall looking ninja. Behind him was two other ninjas, an older one and a younger looking one. I looked around, Kasumi was behind me.

"Why are you here? Do you think you could just stumble the hidden village, Rokkaku Hamlet!" the ninja almost yelled at me.

Kasumi stepped in, "Lord Hanzo!"

He look surprised, "Kasumi! What are you doing here? I thought, you were with Prisendent Lepent?"

"Kasumi..." the younger ninja whispered

Kasumi smiled, "Prisident Lepent orderd me to help out Dunan Army," she paused, "I wanted to ask you if Rokkaku could help out with Alliance army?"

Hanzo thought about it, "Lord Riou..you're just like him." he sighed.

"Sasuke! Mondo! Please help out Lord Riou!" he ordered them.

Mondo chuckled, "Eh Sasuke, you get to spend more time with Kasumi." he teased

Sasuke blushed, "W-WHAT! Shut up Mondo!" he yelled at him

_(Let's change this around!)_

Kasumi smiled, "Hm..you two never changed."

Luc sighed, "Great.."

Futch smiled, "It would be nice to have more friends."

I nodded, "Futch is right...!" I told Luc

"Friends..puh-lease."

Mondo and Sasuke walked to our little group, "Sooo.."

"Well, you can just pack up your belongings and go to Dunan Castle." I informed them

Mondo nodded, "Okay, I know the way we'll be there soon."

Sasuke was still blushing, "Whatever.."

Mondo smiled, "You should get packing Sasuke, the sooner to see-"

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up! Argh!" Sasuke stomped away.

Kasumi looked worried, "Is there something wrong with him, Mondo?"

"He misses you, that's all."

"I see."

Freed looked around, "We should get going, see you two at the castle."

"I'll be looking forward."

**Back at the Castle a few hours later** _(I'm so lazy right now..)_

I was walking around, Riou finally came back from Toran. I sighed, I never saw anyone new well Sheena and a female ninja named Kasumi. I was at the entrance of the castle. I stood there, until. Two people came, one older man and a young boy. They were carrying backpacks.

"Sasuke! Mondo! You came!" a female voice came from behind me

Kasumi waved at the two, they approched us. Kasumi looked at me, "Oh hello!"

I waved, "Hello..Umm.."

"Kasumi, you waited for us?" the older ninja asked her.

Kasumi nodded, "Yup, then I noticed..." she turned to me

"Noria." I told them

Kasumi nodded, "Noria!"

Mondo looked at me, "Hello Noria, I'm Mondo a ninja from Rokkaku Hamlet." he looked to the younger boy.

"Sasuke.." he grunted, then he looked at Kasumi.

Kasumi looked around, "Anyways..." she paused, "Sasuke, what about meeting new friends? Noria should know alot of people around your age!"

I smiled, "I'd love to, anyways I know alot of people around our age...alot."

Sasuke looked at me, "..Friends?"

"Ever heard of them? C'mon let's go!"

"My bags..."

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll take care of them!" Mondo slipped Sasuke's bag out of Sasuke's back, "Have fun!"

"But-"

I grabbed his hand before he was gonna protest, "WHEN HE COMES BACK HE WILL HAVE MANY FRIENDS!" I told the two older ninjas.

**At the Baracks**_..(or whatever they are called.)_

"Hey Luc, c'mon! Sasuke must be here by now!" Futch told Luc

"What about him..?"

"Well he must be lonely...let's befriend to him!"

"What about this..you make friends while I say here."

Futch glared at the mage, "Aww..don't be a loser Luc."

Luc sighed, "Now what makes me a loser?"

"Well, I look like your only friend besides Tir!"

"Don't put Tir into this silly arguement."

Futch hmphed, Luc looked somewhere else "Speaking of the devil.."

I spotted Luc and Futch, "HEY! Futchie! Lucie!"

Sasuke looked around, "Huuuuuh?"

"Luc, Futch! Y'know Sasuke right?" I asked them

Futch nodded, "Yup!"

Luc was like, Whatever.

"Umm...I didn't catch your name.."

"It's Noria and y'know Luc and Futch!"

He nodded, "Yeah."

I let go of Sasuke's hand, "Hey! I know! You three should become the best of friends! Ahaha.."

Luc stared at Sasuke, "Okay, now the only way to get into this group you have to answear this question, do you think Noria is weird?"

"You know she's right here." Sasuke mentioned

"Shut up Luc!" I blazed at him

"Make me spy."

"Ohhh! You're gonna get it now!"

Sasuke went to Futch, "Are they always like this?"

Futch sighed, "Appearently."

**End of Chapter 12.

* * *

**

_Keasuke: WHHHEEE! Done chapter 12! (does happy dance) But I'm to lazy to put detail so yeah...I think this chappie is short. Nee..Anways. Next chapter Sasarai comes in...YAY! Sasi-san!_

_Noria: Sasarai...?_

_Keasuke: I was like wonderin' should Noria be captured with Ridley? Like Noria joins Ridley to check out Radat and they get captured and stuff, that means putting Noria out of the be fat fight when Luc and Sasarai have their little showdown..man I really want Noria to see that. Anyways,** I'm open for your ideas!** Tell me what you think I should put!_

_Noria: Review like always! Please wait for chappie 13 to come out..remember we have no deadline for this._


	14. Chapter 13: Noria Awakens

_**

What if...?

**_

_Keasuke: ARGH! I can't upload..(crawling to upload botton)_

Noria: Yet it is only one click away (sighs)

**Chapter 13: Noria Awakens**

I awoke sleepily, it was yet still early I suppose. I still headed for Great Hall, Riou told me that we needed to meet in there. I lazily opened the door and heard some fimilar voices. I listened, yes I was eaves-dropping or spying...okay spying!

"Ridley I want you to go ahead to Radat, we will follow you later on."

"Yes Lord Shu." Ridley agreed to Shu

Then I long moment of silence, "You can some out now, whoever is there."

I could feel my inner-self screaming "NO! I got caught! NO! I'm in trouble now!"

I sighed or, "I told ya' so!"

I muttered something to myself and amde myself visible to Shu and Ridley, "G'morning Shu..Ridley." I lazily waved at them. Shu sighed.

"I thought you were Chaco."

"Well now you know it's me!" I stated rather childishly, "Anyways, why we going to Radat?"

Ridley looked at me, "Harmonian reinforcments have come to aid Highland."

"How much?" I asked

"20,000 of them."

"Wow that's alot, so got a plan Shu?" I asked once again

Shu nodded, "Ridley's unit will go ahead, while we will be behind.." he looked at me, "Noria?"

I stared intentively, "Yes, Shu?"

"We have a few soilders up for a general and I was wondering," he paused, "since you came to the army unexpectedly, are you up to take care of your own unit."

Was this for real! But..but..I don't know anything about war. The pressure was on me.

"Shu! She's just a young girl!" Ridley protested

It was true, I was about to agree until..

"Riou is young and is leading an army. Luc is only seventeen and is the general of the magic unit. Noria should be capable of taking care of her own unit."

_(I think I forgot about Chaco..how old is he?)_

Ridley nodded, I brighten up "What about I got with Ridley to Radat, that way we can have eachother's backs."

Shu thought about it for a long time, he looked at us "Well..I think that will work," he nodded, "we have no time. Ridley, Noria get to your units and go to Radat. We will be behind."

We noth nodded, and headed down to gather our soilders. I had a feeling about those Harmonian forces, my stomach did summer sults just thinking about it! I will be with Ridley's kobold unit, I'm sure nothing will happen to me.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen." I told Ridley

"Everything bad happens in war young one," he told me, "it's how war works."

I thought, that brought me down.  
**  
Few Hours later outskirts of Radat!** _(Oh yeah..Riou's POV)_

Shu told us Ridley and Noria are already at Radat. Noria is the new general of the new unit, I put trust in her that she will do her best. Nanami was ready to go into battle if needed.

"Stay alert Nan." I commanded her

She tried to smiled, "I..I'll try."

Half of the army was with us, how much Highland units are comming? I was more worried about the Harmonian reinforcements. Noria was a bit farther away, but closer to Ridley. 

"Riou..Jowy.." Nanami softy told me, in anervous tone of voice.

I looked at the army, Jowy. My eyes grew wide, beside him was the Harmonians. I had to think fast, they were already making a move to Ridley and Noria!  
**  
Luc's POV..**

I saw the Harmonian forces, I noticed something strange. The general of the Harmonian unit, it can't be! I coldly stared in the distance.

"It is him." I cursed under my breath.

They were making a move to the two units ahead of us, Ridley and the new one. Who was commanding the other one? Noria didn't show up, could she be?

"Dammit..what the hell did you get yourself into now?"  
**  
Noria's POV**_...(our heroine or whatever..)_

They were making their move towards us, I looked over to Ridley's unit. It was ou chance to try to get away, thus me breaking an order.  
_  
It's for the best to get away unharmed, I hope you know that Ridley don't act stubborn._ I thought gritting my teeth.

_(I noticed that Noria gets to serious when in battle, she's growing up too fast)_

I looked back, they others were finally here. "You're too late.." I whispered. One of my soilders came up to me.

"General Noria, what should we do?" he asked me

"We will try to get away from the Highland army. We can't surrender now."

"But how?"

"We'll find a way." I ressured him, I tried to smile.

It's to hard to smile when you're about to get taken away by the enemy. Dammit, they...

"General Noria! The Higland army! They surrounded us!" a soilder told me.

_Too late Riou.._I thought when I felt arms gripping onto my arm.

They got a hold of me, they were taking me to their camp? I looked around, I saw the guy named Jowy from before. He looked at me, I saw Ridley too. We were..captured by Highland. My eyes grew wide.

_I fear, this might be my last time living._ I thought as I was being carried away by soilders.

**Back at the Castle...**

Everyone was debating about Ridley and Noria's loss. They were already captured by the Highland. Shu was in thought. Viktor was blowing his head off, while Flik calmed him down. Nanami was on the edge of tears from fear.

"What the hell are we gonna do!" Viktor hollored

"Calm down Viktor!"

"How can we!"

"There already to many soilders that occupied Southwindow." Klaus infomed us

Shu shook his head, "This is-"

Then a blue _(or was it green?) _light appeared. Luc teleported in. He looked around and sighed.

"I noticed Bishop Sasarai is commanding the Harmonian forces," he said bitterly, "I'll take care of him."

"What you know him or something?" Flik asked

"Don't need to ask pitiful questions." Luc coldly said, and teleported somewhere else.

Shu shook his head in his typical manner, "Now now, I'll think of a plan. Now everyone go take some rest. It's been a long day."

**Later else where...**

"NNNNNNNAAAAAANNNNIII!" Sasuke yelled at Luc _(NaniWhat)_

Luc wiped some siliva off his cheek, "Y'heard me, Noria has been captured by the Highland."

Sasuke was glaring at Luc, "W-Why didn't you help here!"

"We were to far from them."

Futch was too worried about her, "Luc..aren't you two..like..friends."

Luc sighed, "If were friends, we wouldn't be arguing that much." he crossed his arms.

Millie soon came into the conversation, "Luc! Luc! Nori! Is..true! Highland!"

"Yes."

Millie was about to break into tears, "Wha..." she was holding onto Bonaparte to tight.

Futch put is hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry! Noria is a strong girl."

Millie nodded, "But..but.."

Sasuke was still blowing his head off, "Dammit!"

Luc stared at his so called friends, he left the trio to go to his room. "They are idiots worrying about another idiot." he told himself.

"I need to worry about someone else, not that Noria..not yet."

**Highland camp**_..(Now let's go into the good stuff!)_

"Ah!" I yelled, I was pinned to the ground by an soilder. Blood dripped down my mouth.

"Noria!" Ridley yelled for me, Highland soilders held him back.

Luca Blight laughed, he kneeled beside me. "You're stubborn like a mule, just surrender to us Highlanders or die a burtal death."

I glared, "I..will never surrender to a demon like you!" I yelled as I coughed up a little blood.

Luca glared at me, "You're just like you friend. Puh, I will have your head next to his and Riou's."

I smirked, "If you're dreams.." I muttered loudly.

I could hear someone whisper something, "She's just a young girl.."

"Take them out of my sight, they won't live much longer."

I could feel myself being dragged out of the tent, I already got a broken wrist. A few broken ribs, and a cut lip. I felt myself being tied to a pole, my hands being tied with rope. Great, the rope was tight and already cutting my wrist.

I sighed, I was to tired. My right hand was buring. What are they gonan do to Ridley? Fate put me into this mess, and I will son get out of it. But how?

My head fell, I coughed up some blood. I didn't care, my hair was messed up. My swords were broken, I couldn't walk properly anymore. I wished I could be back home, living with Tsukou and mom. But I was still stuck here.

"I'm gonna die..." I told myself, inside.

My eyelids fell, I finally went to sleep.

**That night...**

_The fifteen year old brunette smiled, "Hey! Is my mom back from her mission from her mistress, yet?" she asked a maid._

"No, Lady Culyne. Your mother hasn't come back yet."

Culyne frowned, "Nee..it's been months."

"Don't worry, she always comes back!"

"You're right Vita, she always does."

...Hn?

"Hey, are you dead?" a voice asked me.

I slowly opened my eyelids, "Nee...?"

_L..Luc?_ I thought, but I found myself staring at blue eyes. I shook my head.

A young boy, that really looked like Luc was staring at me. I glared at him, I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked him bitterly.

"Well..umm.."

I got annoyed, "Spit it out already! I can die any second!"

_(Geez...Noria...you're not dying just not yet.)_

He stared at me, "Geez..well...umm..need your wounds healed?" he asked

"Huh..?" I said weakly

"I can heal wounds with my..er..rune."

"Then heal me..." I told him I was already annoyed.

_(A bit OOC-ness.)_

He put his right hand on my shoulder, a green glow appeared from his hand. I could feel it working, my wrists feel much better. My lip doesn't feel sore, and my ribs feel...not broken. I smiled.

"Thanks..umm.."

"Sasarai."

"I'm Noria," I told him, "Sasarai, I'll remember that name."

Sasarai looked around, "I better go back...see you around, Noria." he left I looked at him leaving.

"Weird kid.." I muttered going back to my uncomfortable sleeping position.

**The next day outskirts of Dunan Castle!**

I waited for Highland units to come closer to my unit. Shu told us that I should stay there, and then the others will appear.

Luca on the other hand, wasn't moving towards me. He was going rather slow, there's something they have planned.

Nanami looked at me, "Riou, don't worry."

I nodded, my soilders were looking nervous. I was getting too worried about Ridley and Noria. What if something happened to them?

I looked over ahead, Alliance and Highland reinforcments apeared. "Perfect."

Then another unit appeared, it..can't..be! Nanami smiled, "Lookie 'ere someone came just in time!"

I smiled, "Noria..you're full of surprises."

I could imagine her saying this: "Hey! I will never back down from those evil Highlanders!"

**Earlier**_...(Muahaha how Noria got to get to the battle)_

They Highland army was gone, they are fighting Alliance army! I needed to be there! I shook my head, I felt someone untying me. "Wha-WHAT!" I turned around.

"K-Kiba! Klaus!" I yelled in surprise.

"No time to talk! We need you're help! Take Klaus with you and go help out Lord Riou," Kiba commanded, "We'll look for Ridley!"

I nodded, Klaus too. "Be careful Father."

I stopped "B..But my swords-"

Klaus handed me two duo swords, "Shu told me you'll be needing new ones."

I smiled, "He is a first-class strataigest."

**Back to the present**_...(Noria's POV)_

"Hey! I will never back down from those evil Highlanders!" I cried happily.

My soilders yelled in agreement, I smiled.

"Now...let's get serious!"

**_End of Chapter 13_**

_Keasuke: Wow, Noria changed. She is growing up fast. I noticed something. I put so much OOC in Sasarai and Riou and...uuhh..much more. Anyways! What happened to my other reviewers? Not Fiery, she has an excuse. (Ish entrusted to continue her ficcie)_

Noria: NOW NEXT CHAPPIE..umm who knows..well review and wait?

Keasuke: This chappie is the wrost out of all the chapters! (shakes fist) 


	15. Chapter 14: War ends?

**_What if...?_**

_Keasuke: Umm..now what? Oh yeah! Umm..i forgot, anyways.._

_Noria: Anyways she says, anyways (lol) sorry for the wait Keasuke here needed to catch up in school and a little prank..so don't worry she will try to get faster if she can._

_Keasuke: ENJOY!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: War's end?**

_Okay, what the hell just happened? _I asked myself after that little outburst.

_Anyways, I have to focus this is my first battle and maybe my last if I make a wrong move._

"Huh..?"

I saw another unit from our side appear, "What the hell..who the heck is that?" I asked myself.

**Riou's Unit...**

I saw Luc's unit appear so suddenly, "I have one bad feeling this isn't good."

Then I saw another Highland unit comming at me. I gave out a command and ran into battle. I swiftly knocked down a few soilders, then they retreated back.

I looked over to Luc's unit, "What are you thinking?". I wided my eyes.

_You said you recognized that Bishop Sasarai from Harmonia, you're planning to take care of him huh Luc?_ I smiled at that thought, "I knew I could count on you."

**Luc's Unit...**

You had the better life than me.. I thought bitterly, now I shall show you what I mean.

I held out my hand and whispered words Mistress Lekknat told me.

A powerful wind picked up, it swirled around me. Then the whole area, I smirked. I opened my eyes

"Hn.." that's all I can say.

My wind blew hard and harsh, I could see the Harmonian forces teleporting from his magic. I smirked harder.

"Goodbye..." I whispered, "..big brother."

Then I teleported.

**Noria's Unit...**

"L..L..Luc?" I asked as the wind died down.

My hair rested on my shoulder, I looked around. I commanded my men to move closer in. I noticed my hands gripping hard on my duo swords, sweat already trickled down my neck. I sighed, when will this long battle end?

Then I heard out cries, I looked and saw a Highland unit towards us.

"Men, get ready!" I cried to my unit.

They already were in defend mode, I held hard as I can. Then I noticed my hand started to hurt like from last night. I saw my right hand glowing a pale blue, "What do you want now?"

**Raise your right hand, I shall grant you the power of the harsh blizzards and winters... **a trance like voice told me.

"What will you do?"

**Not me, you. You shall raise you hand and yell out 'Blizzard's Storm' you will preform a powerful power from your rune.**

I had no choice I will die if I didn't make a move, I raised my right hand.

"Blizzard's Storm!" I cried as my hand shot up a blue light to the sky.

The sky turned gray and cloudy, I felt quite dizzy. The wind picked up again, but gotten a bit colder. I saw the Highland unit stop as the wind blew harder and harsher.

My hair blew with the wind, snow started to come. I kept my hand up, hail came. The hard peices of ice hit my face and body. Then finally I saw what came to my horror, big peices of ice came crashing down to the battler field. Thus, hitting the closer units from both side to get hit also.

"General Noria! Watch out!"

I looked around, then looked up _(Well duh they came from the sky you idiot!). _I wided my eyes

"I'm gonna regret this, I knew I shouldn't trust that voice!" I yelled as I 'tried' to get out before I die form my own fault.

The big chunk of ice came crashing down, it got a hold of my left leg. A gash appeared on my leg.

I grimaced, "Gwah..."

A soilder came to my aid, "Hey, are you okay?" a fimilar voice said to me

I looked up my vision became blurry, "H-hey...I finally know why I have this damn thing."

He chukled, "You're going back to the castle, you have a bad leg and your head is bleeding.."

I wided my eyes, I tried to move my leg started to hurt my wrist was in a weird angle.

_Sasarai, why didn't you spell work? Why are my wounds appearing so sudden!_

"Damn..."

**Riou's Unit...**

I opened my eyes, "Noria.."

Then I saw something missing, I sighed. Nanami looked like she saw something weird.

"Riou..? Who was that?" she asked me.

I looked at her, "I think, that was Noria."

Then I heard a loud cry.

"Luca Blight! Lord Riou! He's comming towards you!"

I looked an saw his unit comming, "Not now.."

I got my tonfas ready, "Nan, get ready!"

"RIGHT!"

**After Battle**_...(I know I suck.)_

**Noria...**

_...I...I...I can..see..._

**Noria...open your eyes...**

_I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a winter garden. A girl in blue like robes stood there, around us was snow and more snow. (What winter garden..snnoooww) Her smile was soft, "You passed the test." _

"Past what test?"

_She giggled, "You just need to practice to control you powers." _

She lifted her hand, then a finger. I looked down and the soft snow from the ground grew up my legs up to my waist.

"H..How..do you?"

She approched me, her smile freaked my out. She placed her hand on my head, her brown hair and green eyes scared my so bad.

"You look like her...anyways, you better wake up or your friends will go crazy." she told me as she smack the side of my head.

_(oh yeah..mauaha..)_

"Hmuhmnnnmm..." I muttered.

"Noria! You're muttering something!" said a female voice as she shook my violently.

"Millie! Millie! Calm down!" another female voice said to Millie.

I opened my eyes, I saw Millie's big brown eyes. Nina's face trying to stop Millie. Then I saw Nanami, Sasuke, Meg, Gadget, Bonaparte, Futch and Bright.

Then my ribs started to hurt. "Owie.."

Millie stopped "Gomen.." _(GomenSorry)_ she said softly.

I looked around, "Where where?"

Nanami looked worried, "Well first off, the battle ended-"

"But we won!" Meg said happily.

Nanami stared at her, Meg slumped into her chair.

"You have appeared you have twisted your wrist and left foot and a gash on your leg." she finished.

I looked at her, "Riou..?"

Nanami stared at me, "Tonight we will have to leave to defeat Luca once and for all."

I looked down, "I see.."

Sasuke hmphed, "It's not fair! How come I'm not aloud to go?" he whined

Futch looked at him with baby Bright on his lap, "Don't whine." he commanded.

Nina looked sad, "And my Lord will have to go and fight!"

I sighed, "Can you give it up Nina?"

"No."

"I tried.."

"You weren't even trying!" Meg butted in

"And...?"

"You're suppose to try!"

"But I want to whine, Futch!"

"Whatever you say- Bright!"

"I'm so sick of it..Bright this Bright that!"

"Don't mock me!"

"..Uhh..."

"Guys..?"

"Nina...uhh..whatever..I'm the one in bed here."

"Just try!"

"...Umm..guys?"

"It's not an 'it' he's a 'he'.."

"Well it's an it!"

"GUYS!"

We all looked at Nanami, she got a little mad "Can you see Dr. Haun is trying to work!"

We all looked at Dr. Haun who thanked Nanami and went back to help a soilder.

Then we heard some footsteps, "You guys are so immature."

Luc stood there looking like a smartass. I glared at him, "And you came?"

"We need to talk.." he glared at the others, "privetly."

The others flinched and quickly said bid me a farewell and left. Sasuke and Futch looked at him confused. Luc sat in a chair and crossed his arms, in a fimilar matter. I stared at him, I was just lying there.

"Who did you meet at the Highland camp?" he asked, well demanded.

"Bishop Sasarai." I answeared back.

"What did they do to you-"

"Beat me, hurt me, and healed me but not really."

"Healed?"

"Sasarai put a healing spell on me but it didn't work."

Then a little moment of silence, "I think it was because of my rune."

"It didn't want his rune to interfere your devolopment."

"Huuuh...?"

"When you heal, I will train you to control your powers." he smiply said he got up and went to leave.

"Get better you idiot." he left.

I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

When will this war end?

I drifted into deep sleep.

_(I really want to skip to when you go one on one with Luca..so..don't kill me!)_

Later that night...

I ran into the clearing seeing Luca's body full of arrows, yet he was still standing.

"I can't die yet.." he started, he looked up at me with his eyes. "Not till you die!"

I got my tonfas ready to fight, I blocked his attack. He drew back, I needed to defend. Luca, looked like he really wanted to end my life with his. I gripped my right tonfa, I kept a locked gaze on him.

_Three...two...one!_ I counted to myself as we both ran to attack eachother.

His sword and my left tonfa collided. I pushed his sword back and hit him with my right tonfa, then left. I jumped a little past him.

I could hear his sword drop to the ground, with his body with it. I looked back, his body motionless on the dirty ground.

"Heh...you're pretty good." he commented, "But you will soon fall to the prey of demons I released myself."

He took his last breath, "This war has just begun..."

I looked at him, he was now gone from the living. I felt Nanami comming to me, I looked at her. Her eyes were full of worry.

"I'm glad..you're okay Riou." she told me softly.

I smiled, "I hope it's finally over."

Somewhere in the background...

We hid behind some trees. I peered and saw Luca dead, Riou finally killed him.

"Is this what you wanted?" Leon asked me

I looked at him, "Yes."

I looked one last time to my dear friends and turned to leave.

_He's finally gone from this world..._I thought, _Riou you have proven yourself that you will become stronger than me._ I hid my smile.

**Back at the Castle...**

"Now we can celebrate!" Viktor hollered to everyone.

I was sitting on a chair, and a walking stick on my lap. I sighed, "Can we do that tomorrow?" I asked him.

I don't know why I was at Great Hall, Shu told me to go for some reason. I should be at bed resting, and sleeping. Shu and Apple woke me up from my dreamless nap.

"Now now Viktor, not just yet." Shu told him.

But everyone in the whole room were chatting happily that the war is gonna finally end. Because Princess Jullia is going to rule Highland and will finally have peace. So this makes her queen!

Shu looked at everyone, "Now we will let the Leader of Alliance army say something for once?"

Riou nodded, he looked tired! Before he could say something he collasped infront of everyone. Everyone gasped and ran to him, I couldn't of course.

A few moments later, Shu stated he just fainted from exhuastion from the battle.

They all sighed in relief. _(Okkaay.)_ So Nanami and Tsai took him to his room, Apple helped me to my room. I struggled a bit but got used to the thought that I will be walking with the stick for a while.

As we reached my room, I bid Apple a goodnight. I opened my door and locked it. I clumsily put on my nightgown and placed my clothes into a laundry basket. I tied my hair messily in a bun and went to sleep, I forgot to close my window.

I thought I heard someone humming a sad tune.

But I let it go, for once.

**End of Chapter 14.**

* * *

_Well..that was interesting. I seriously who helped Noria go back to the castle! So if you ask me, it wasn't Luc first off. I really sense I am becomming a real mary-sue (don't you dare tell I am not..) but oh well. Since I have my handy suikoden walkthrough (courtesy from Kai-chan), Riou is bedridden for a week. Which means, the next chapter or two is the week that will have some bonding times with friends..maybe a touch a humor! (loves humor) Noria's dreams scare me ALOT! I have no idea why I came up with it in the first place, maybe to add a little more mystery to the story..i mean suspence! And her rune talks...lol..I know I could see Fiery yelling out "Her rune talks! (gasp)" or someone else..lol. So next chapter look forward, kay? Or something..whatever. It's training week!_


	16. Chapter 15: A Week of Peace! Part 1

**_What if...?_**

_HARLLO! Anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews! And Moonlight for being a new fan of the story (or new pairing)! On my profile thingy I have taken a mary sue test, to see if Nori is a mary sue. Results made me scream my head off, she's a non-sue! YAY! Eat that you people who hate my story because you think i'm mary sue! HAH! _

Anyways, hope you enjoy today's chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Week of Peace! Part 1**

**_Noria get up!_** she yelled at me

_Noo..._ I groaned back

**_Noria, if you don't get up you'll never master the true power of the snow fall!_**

I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I stratched and yawned.

"Okay okay, I'm up!"

_Day One: Start off!_

I got out of bed...and fell on the floor. I remembered I can't walk without my walking stick for a while, I cursed under my breath. I grabbed the damn stick, I got some clothes out and dressed up.

When I got out of my room, I walked around the castle. Riou is in bed, so everyone is celebrating in their own way. I was hearing,

"I can see Highland falling!"

"We won! We won!"

"Princess Jullia shall be called Queen Jullia of Highland."

"We are soon going to have peace."

Then I wondered about the war. It will end soon? I shook my head, I found myself near the duck pond. I seated myself under a tree, watching some ducks swimming in the little pond.

"Hey! Noria!" a voice called to me.

I looked over my shoulder, I saw Sasuke and Futch.

"Um..Good morning you two." I greeted the two boys

Futch held baby Bright in his arms, "Did you see Luc?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, "We've been lookin' for that jerk all morning!"

I tilted my head "Why you looking for him?" I asked

Futch looked at me then setted Bright down to the ground. I watched Bright chasing a yellow butterfly, I smiled.

"We're going to train, we gonna work on our attack!" Sasuke said to me

I looked at him, "And this attack is called?"

Futch looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke punched his fist in the air.

"The Pretty Boy Attack!"

I bit my upper lip, I tried not to laugh. What kind of name is that? I smiled, nodded rapidly.

"Mmmm..HMM!" I nodded.

Sasuke frowned, "What?"

"I told you Cutie Boy Attack was better." Futch whispered to Sasuke.

I laughed harder, I then I stopped cause my stomach started to hurt. Then I stood up to stretch my leg.

"But I thought Luc was gonna train me.."

"I am." Luc said as he suddenly appeared with his teleporting spell.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, "Watch where you teleport!"

"No." he said in a deadpan kind of voice.

"Hey! I thought you'll be training with us!" Sasuke butted in.

"I will."

"But!"

Luc took out a cantine and a cup. He handed it to me, "Here."

I looked at it, "Huuuh?"

"Follow me." Luc ordered us.

Of course, we followed him.

**Outskirts of Dunan Castle...**

We were outside of the castle, where you can train. Luc turned to us, he pointed at me.

"Noria, pour water in the cup." he ordered.

I open the cantine and poured water.

"Now focus your mind on that cup and turn the water into ice."

I looked at him, "WHAT!"

"Turn.The.Water.Into.Ice."

Sasuke looked annoyed, "And us..?"

"We'll train until she turns the water into ice."

Sasuke cheered and Futched nodded. So they ere training their butt off, while I was babysitting Bright and focusing on the cup of water.

"Kyuu...?"

I looked at Bright and patted his head, "Don't leave my sight Bright."I told the dragon.

My eyes darted back to the cup. I tried to clear my mind and focus but Bright would make these annoying sounds.

I sighed, and placed Bright on my lap. "Now Bright, Nori needs peace and quiet. Now shhh."

"Umfer.."

I clsoed my eyes, I thought about the cold snow. I opened my eyes, "Cold Ice..Cold snow..c'mon water!".

I looked over at the 'Pretty Boys', Sasuke and Futch were...well arguing. I noticed Bright wasn't on my lap, I saw Bright in Futch's arms.

"Keep you're thing away from me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Bright is a he! Not a it!" Futch snapped back.

"Well, I call it an it!"

"Shut up!"

"Why won't you!"

"Well keep your idiot dragon and idiot you away from me!"

"You're the idiot, idiot!"

They were yelling name's at eachother. Which ticked me off, since I coudln't sooth myself with my training. Luc well didn't so anything. I grabbed the cup and cantine, I stomped over to them.

"Would you two just shut up!" I blazeda the two,"You're acting like little kids! You're going into your teen years for goodnessake's!"

They looked like they saw someone, my voice was...strict and angry. I gripped to the simple peice of glass, I glared at Sasuke, "Sasuke, stop calling Futch names!".

I glared at Futch, "Futch, don't call Sasuke names."

"And get Bright into line, or I'm taking him to Yuzu." Luc added as he came behind them.

Luc looked at me, "Good work, Noria."

I looked at him, "Huh?"

"Put your finger into the water."

I did so, as my finger dipped into the water. I dropped the cup and held my finger, "AH! COLD! SO COLD! COOOLLLDDD!" I shook my index finger.

What, it was cold!

Luc walked to the direction the the castle, "Okay..everyone were going back."

"Right!" We three said together.

**Back at the castle...**

I leaned against a tree, after lunch the three boys went off to do something. I was left so I can stretch my legs. I sighed, I didn't want to be supported by a stupid stick.

I slumped and sat on the green grass.

Then I thought about the warm water that turned cold. "If I get mad..and I'm holding a liquid..it can turn cold or into ice."

"What are you talking about?" a child's voice asked me.

I looked around and saw a no one. I looked aroudn again, I looked behind the tree. I scratched my head, then headed to the castle.

As I reached the dojo, something passed me.

"Oh..no.no..no!" a girl with brown hair and in a red karate suit was looking back and forth.

I tapped her shoulder, "Uh..you okay?"

She turned around with wide eyes, "I lost..my headband while I was running my laps!"

I nodded, "I see, wha does it look like?" I asked again.

"Well, it's blue and it is long.." sh trailed off, "help me look for it!"

Okay..maybe it looks like those karate headbands...okay got it. I nodded my head, "Sure I'm not busy anyways, I'm Noria!"

She smiled, "Wakaba." we shook hands.

We entered a hallway, we walked and looked around. "So Wakaba, when did you get to the castle?"

"Before Greenhill was captured, Lord Riou was visiting Forest Village. Then he showed me his skills!" she was all starry-eyed. "He is so strong, I want to be as strong as him!"

"I see...you live in forest village?"

"No, I just got there..with a old friend."

I raised a brow, "I see.."

Wakaba smiled, "We had a crazy adventure in tha forest! We met a lot of funny characters! Some are even in the castle!"

_(She's talking about Suikogaiden if you are wondering.)_

"Aw..I wish Mister Nash was here."

"So your friend is named Nash."

"Yup."

Then we walked in silence, then Wakaba found ourselves in the laundry area. She pointed at something, "AH! I forgot..I left my headband with Yoshino to wahs it."

I twitched my eye, then I sighed. "Um...okay."

Wakaba put an arm behind her head, "Sorry, I'm kinda forget at times."

"It's okay, at least my leg is feeling great from that walk."

She looked at me, "Oh! I didn't noticed you were walking with that stick!"

"It's okay!"

"So you fight in the army huh?"

"Yeah, General."

"Whoa...COOL! Amazing! You must be really talented!"

"Well..I'm kind of rusty on my swordsman ship. But my magic I'm working on."

Wakaba smiled, "Wow..a new friend who is a general."

"And I new friend who is lively and well."

Wakaba looked at the sky, I did too. Then I noticed something..

"OH NO! I forgot about dinner!"

"Huh?"

"Wakaba, me and my friends are having dinner at the restaurant..would you like to co-"

"Dinner! Great!" she dragged me to the restaurant in side.

**In the Restaurant...**

Millie was playing with Bonaparte, and Meg was talking to Gadget about something. Nanami, she was thinking about something.

Wakaba saw them and dragged me to the table, "Hiya! Nanami and Meg!"

Nanami didn't respond, Meg said a 'Hello'.

Wakaba let me go, I sat beside Millie and Nanami. Wakaba sat beside Meg, then we looked at eachother.

"Soo.." Millie started.

"..I always thought this was gonna end." Nanami said.

"Well..so..now what?" Wakaba asked us.

I rested me chin on the table, "Eat..then..talk..then..sleep."

"What kind of- nevermind." Meg muttered.

We all sighed, "How's Riou?".

**Later that Night... **

I talked to Dr. Huan before I went to my room, he told me my leg will be fine. I told him about me walking around the castle, he said it as good since it was healing better that way.

"In a few days you'll be walking without the stick." he says.

I sat on my desk, the letter to Koh was sent by a wild nasel bird I found in the garden. Then I wondered how I knew it was a nasel bird.

**_Hey! Stop thinking about the stupid things!_ **she yelled at me

_Shut up. _I told her

**_Make me, anyways..So learned how to control me yet?_** she asked

_No.. _I rested my chin on my arm.

**_Well, anger makes you lose it._**

_...Yeah..water was damn freezing._

I looked around and went over to my bed, I noticed I never talk to Luc at night anymore. I shrugged it off and blew the candle out. I went to sleep.

**Morning**_...(woot)_

**_...Noria...WAKE UP!_** she yelled at me once again.

_..No..five..more-_

**_I gave you an hour! You need to get up you idiot!_** this made me fall out of bed.

"Ow! My leg!" I grimaced at my pain.

**_Serves you right!_**

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I got up and wished I could punch her, kick her...Kill her. I made my bed, and gabbed some clean clothes. I removed my night gown and put on my sweater and pants, then socks and boots. I grabbed a towel and headed out the door, I needed a bath.

_Day two: The Tad Feeling of Unwantedness._

After a good bath and breakfast, I decided to wash my clothes in the laundry area. Then clean out my room, and yeah. I carried my small basket of clothes and opened the door to the laundry area.

Women and children were everywhere!

"Uh..."

"Hello!" a soft womanly voice greeted me.

I turned around and saw a women in her early twenties, she wore glasses and had long black hair. She wore traditional japanese every-day wear kimonos _(or..hamaka..i think_).

"Good morning, you must be Yoshino." I smiled.

She nodded, "Yes, I saw you here with Wakaba yesterday." she looked at my little basket, "Here to wash your clothes I see?"

I blushed, "Yeah, back home we washed our clothes differently.".

Yoshino giggled, "No worries, I'll take care of them. Besides, you must have a busy day today..since the war in all."

I smiled, "Thank you Yoshino." I bowed my head.

"You're Welcome, Noria." she smiled warmly at me once again.

I smiled and went back inside the castle, I felt like I wasn't needed anymore. At the baths, the baths were almost full. I only had ten minutes in there. The restaruant, it was busier than ever. I had five minutes to eat! Then the laundry area, Yoshino...almost shooed me away from there.

I sighed, and walked with my stick. I headed for the stage, I needed to hear some good music or see good dancing.

I was happy that there were chairs still not taken. I seated myself and waited for the next act, I looked around. Not as packed than the other places, then I saw Nina looking for Flik. I said hi to her...she didn't notice me.

**_Nice day, huh?_** She said to me

_No._ I said bluntly

I slumped on my chair, I sighed. I looked at the stage, nothing. Then a woman was holding some scroll, she looked worried. Then she spotted me, she approched me.

"Oh..no..this is horrible. Did you see Karen anywhere?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I didn't see her. Did you check back stage?"

She sighed, "She's not there. If she doesn't show up..no show."

"I see. That's too bad..I was looking forward to a show." I mummbled.

Then I sensed that she was going to ask me..if I could cover for her.

**_Like you have talent.. _**she muttered.

I looked annoyed, I can't scream at her now. I got out of my chair, "When I see her, I'll tell her you're getting worried." I walked away.

"Tell her to hurry!" she yelled after me.

I wasn't wanted anymore, I felt like I was going to scream.

**That Night...**

I waited..and waited..waited..

"..Well that sucks." I was about to close the window.

"What sucks..oh wait..you do."

"LUC!" I shouted

"Who else?"

...I didn't feel like talking to him now.

**_I thought you liked him? _**she asked me

"No..I don't."

"I didn't even ask you anything."

"AH! Sorry..sorry."

He sighed, "You are one weird person."

"Whatever..I'm tired..Night," I closed my window.

"Weirdo.." he closed his.

* * *

_(munches on cookie) Anyways, that's only part 1 of the chappie. Next one is the end of the week of peace. Now we see Noria isn't needed anymore for a week. (finishes cookies) I'm planning to put Tir McDohl next chappie..MAUHAHAHA! YATTA! Tir-ness..now Naruto is out of my mind..Full Metal Alchemist is now..sorry..but Edo-kun is so cute when he gets mad. So should we skip the week and go to Tir now? Or no Tir till I finish teh week..your choice..I like listening to your ideas..and yes..I AM HYPER!_

-keasuke

p.s- I re-took the mary-sue test...and I'm she's an anti-sue...wow I'm good.


	17. Chapter 16: A Week Of Peace! Part 2

**_What if...?_**

_Before we start off, I just want to say this to Blue Paladin...Buzz Off..no just kidding! Anyways, thanks for pointing out my mistakes. (ish to lazy to go bakc...back to edit all her chapters) I noticed my little sister goes put mistakes and replaces them with the wrong spelling to make me look bad (that is not a lie.). Yeah, hopefully I'll go edit them. Thanks anyways. _

Sorry for the long wait guys, school has been a drag. What--I'm young! My birthday is comming and must get a good impression for my parents so they can buy me Suikoden Graphic novels! Well, if i do good they will buy me like..10 graphic novels..if i don't do good...the story will have to be gone..forever..until summer vacation! OH EM GEE!

So enjoy this weeks/month/today's chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Week of Peace! Part 2**

I sighed.

Actually, I was really bored. There was nothing to do at the castle, I had a week of boredem upon me! I was sprawled on my bed. Waiting for my death, maybe I should stay active. I could train! No, I hate training. I just wanted to be lazy right now.

**_Oh! Get up, girl! You have four more days! _**she told me.

"Noo.." I groaned.

**_...Whatever._**

I sat up and grabbed my shoes. I needed out.

_Day Three: A good day?_

I walked around the castle, nothing to do. No one to meet, nowhere to go. Don't you just hate days where you can't do anything a big place? I hung my head, I sighed. Maybe I just need air.

"Better than nothing." I grummbled.

So, I headed to the ranch. Maybe I can see the baby animals while I'm there. As I entered the ranch, a large smell of animals and dirt went into my nose. I coughed a bit, maybe my nose is getting sensitive. I shook my head.

"Argh."

I looked over at the big garden, it grew many vegetables. Then I saw a row of spinach plants, I put on a disgust face. I really did hate spinach. Then my eyes drifted off to the animals, I smiled. I saw a little girl taking care of the animals. I guess she runs the livestock.

I apporched her, I put on my friendly smile.

"Hello!" I greeted her.

She looked at me and smiled, "Hello Miss! I'm Yuzu! Yuzu takes care of the animals!".

"And Yuzu takes care of the animals real good." I added.

Yuzu smiled, I guess praising her with the good work will keep her motivated to do a good job taking care of the animals. I liked kids very much, they remind me of me..sort of.

"Yuzu thinks Miss likes animals like Yuzu!" Yuzu told me.

I giggled, "Yuzu, just call me Noria or Nori.".

Yuzu nodded, "I like Nori! Yuzu will call Miss Noria, Nori!".

We laughed, then a sheep came to Yuzu and nuzzeled her on the back. Yuzu laughed and petted the wooly creature. It baaed and more animals came over to her.

"Don't worry! I'll feed you guys soon! Nori will help too!" she turned to me, "Right?".

I nodded, "Right!".

Yuzu grabbed my hand, then she showed me a bag of fooder (or was it fodder) for the cows and sheep. She showed me how much should go into a bin. Then Yuzu took a pail of chicken feed, she went to work while I did mine. It was pretty fun!

_Wow, I can do farm work.. _I thought as I put some fooder into a eating bin.

**_You should be training not feeding animals. _**the voice told me

I ignored her, I liked helping people. It's what I do, sometimes.

When I finished I looked over to Yuzu. She was done too, I smiled. Yuzu came up to me.

"Okay! All done!" she said proudly, "Thank you Nori! Yuzu very very thankful!".

I nodded, "You're welcome, Yuzu."

Yuzu looked over then smiled, "Hello Mister Tony!".

I looked over and saw a round man. He has a straw hat, wearing old japanese farming clothes. A hoe in his hand. He must be the one tending the vegetable gardens.

"I see you got help, Little Yuzu." He told Yuzu.

Yuzu put on a pouty face, "Yuzu not little! Yuzu big girl, grandpa pa pa told Yuzu that!" she corrected him.

Tony laughed, "Okay then Yuzu.". Then he looked at me, "I see you made a young- I mean a friend Miss."

I courtseyed, "I'm Noria." I regained to my normal posture. "Yuzu is a lively girl.".

He nodded, "Yes, she takes care of the castle's livestock.".

Yuzu liked being the center of attention, "Yuzu does it very very well, Nori told Yuzu!"

I laughed, "Yes, yes I did.".

"Anyways, I forgot my manners! I'm Tony, I tend-" I cut him off

"The gardens." I finished for him.

He chuckled, "Yes."

I looked at the sky, it was about almost lunch time. I should go take a bath and eat lunch. I looked at Tony and Yuzu. Yuzu was telling Tony about the baby animals.

"I should be leaving now besides, I'm getting famished." I took my lead, "Nice meeting you Tony and Yuzu!".

"Thank you Nori!" Yuzu called out to me.

"Please stop by soon." Tony told me.

I smiled, I guess I was wanted here afterall.

**At the Resturant...**

I entered the resturant, it was busy. Not as busier like from the other day. I was glad, I could finally take my time when I eat today. I looked over at the tables, I guess I will be eating with someone today. Then a waitress came to me.

"I'm sorry, but most of our single tables our full." the waitress named Ming Ming (I think.) told me.

"It's okay, I'll be happy for company." I replied.

Ming Ming looked relieved, "Good," she looked over her shoulder. I looked at the table she was looking at.

Then I saw, Viki. My eyes widened. I can't sit beside here...nooo...deep down inside, I was crying...hard.

Ming Ming lead me to the table.

_My doom..my nightmare.._I cried

When Viki saw me she put on a friendly smile, "Hiya Noria!" she greeted.

That rhymed.

"Err...Hello Viki." I greeted back.

I took a seat, I told Ming Ming a small simple salad. I slumped on the chiar, Viki will teleport me anytime second now. So as I counted the seconds, silence fell upon us.

"So, how are you today?" she started up a conversation.

"Uh...good." I replied.

"Oh that's great to hear!" she said.

Then a long pause of silence.

Then Ming Ming came back with our orders, I had my salad..and..Viki..had something..looked like sushi. So we ate in silence. I slowly ate, looked at Viki. She was enjoying her meal. I wasn't, I felt really uncomfortable.

"I'm so glad you came to sit with me, Nori!" Viki finally said.

I titlted my head.

"Because one time, Miss Kasumi was sitting with me before and I teleported her to Banner Village by accident." she laughed.

Now, I felt really ensecure. I tried to laugh? What, I could end up there too!

_(Oh..the possibilities...i dont care if i spelt that wrong.)_

After we finished, I was relieved! I didn't get teleported!

"That was really good!"

"Yup."

"But Noria, you didn't even finish your salad!"

"Oh..umm..I lost my appitite."

Then a long pause. Then I saw Viki, about to sneeze. I wided my eyes.

"VIKI-"

"AACHHOOO!"

...I was too late...again.

_Day Four: Calm day and I'm Sorry._

"Noria! C'mon get down there!"

"No."

"Nori.."

"I said **_no_**."

I was sitting on a tree branch in the duck pond area. Futch was trying to get my down there for some reason. I chose not to listen to him. I got into a big arguement with Luc the other day, so I needed alone time.

"But you know Luc didn't mean it!" he started up again.

I looked down, his eyes full of worry. I sighed, and shook my head.

"Futch, you know you'll never get me down here." I stated.

I could hear him sigh in defeat. "Suit yourself."

I sighed, I heard him going away. After he was gone I got off the tree, I hated climbing trees.

I dusted my skirt and pants, "I hate climbing things.".

So I walked off to a place where I can't get bothered by my friends, for a while. If you're wondering why me and Luc got into an arguement, well I can't really tell you. It's quiet embarassing to tell. I shook my head and blushed. I headed for my destination.

**The Terrace.. **

(Or was it Terrece?)

The wind calmly blew. My hair blows in the direction the winds blows in. I sighed, I looked down at the tetants below me. Everyone was minding their own bussiness, like me. I wondered about my home, my family and friends. I made a face if they are worrying about me.

"Or did time stop?" I asked.

"Talking to yourself, that add character doesn't it?" a voice asked me.

I spun around, I saw a young boy. A little younger but he was the same height as me. I tilted my head, he didn't look familiar to me. He wore a black hat with a music note on it, black pants and a white shirt.

"Um..Hello." I greeted him.

He smiled, "Hello, I believe you were here to relax isn't it?".

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm Noria by the way." I introduced myself to him.

He walked beside me, "I'm Connel. Nice to meet you, Noria.".

"So, what brings you here, Connel?" I asked.

He smiled and looked from the distant. "I'm here to listen to nature's music. I study about it in Harmonia."

When he said that, I thought about that Sasarai guy. He was the one who..healed my wounds. Hopefully I won't see him until im older, better yet never.

"Cool, Harmonia." I replied.

"I suppose you take intrest in it, yes?"

"Um..I just know a person from there."

"I see, a friend?"

"...Not really, so umm.." I looked at Connel.

He smiled, "You have a pure soul, Noria..like many other people do.".

"Thanks.." I said, I smiled.

He turned to leave, "Anyways, I must be off. Nice meeting you Noria. I hope to see you soon.".

I nodded, "I hope to see you soon, too. Hopefully, we can enjoy some music.".

Connel smiled and left. I looked at the sky, I smiled.

"I'm meeting lots of people today!" I mused.

**That Night...**

I was heading to my room. I came from the library, I was reading about some war a few years ago. A young leader leading an army. Envolved the Stars Of Destiny, and some stars she met. It sounded like Lord Riou and the Alliance army. I sighed, I need to say sorry to some people soon.

_Hopefully Futch will forgive me for being so rude to him this morning._ I thought.

I passed by Luc's room. I didn't care to knock on his door, so I headed to the lower level to my room. As I entered the hallway I saw something that really got me suprised. I saw Luc knocking at me door...With Meg and Futch. Luc sighed.

"She won't answear." he stated to them.

Meg looked irritated, "Look, you have to apologize to her!".

Futch sighed, "I know I should have gave her more disipline.".

Luc looked irritated more than Meg, "Anyways, she should be the one saying 'Sorry' to me.".

Meg waved her arms at Luc, "Okay, me and Futch are leaving you. So you better talk to her!".

I could hear her stomp away dragging Futch with her. So this left me alone with Luc, well Luc didn't know I was behind the wall. So I stood there what will happen. Luc sighed and knocked again.

"Noria..look. I know we got into a pointless fight, but you know you started it," he started, this got me ticked off. "Well I wasn't the one who appeared out of the air and landed in the middle of training."  
_  
Oh yeah, I almost got killed when you were.._I thought.

"And I shouldn't have yelled at you at the start, so..." he paused.

I tried not to laugh but hey? Once a blue moon Luc will say sorry to you.

"I'm...I'm.."

He's gonna say it!

"I'm gonna wait for you till you say sorry." he finished.

I was shocked, "Hey that's not funny! You started it!" I blurted out.

SHIT!

I covered my mouth. _Damn me and my big mouth!_ I cursed.

**_To bad I can't help you there._** She told me.

I saw Luc standing there, looking quite irritated and annoyed. He raised a brow. I turned to him, and smiled nervously. Snap, I'm in deep crap for a long explanation.

"Heh..heh..Good evening."

"Noria..you're right. Look," he paused, "I'm Sorry." he said in a quiet tone.

I squealed, "YES! Okay okay, my turn!" I inhaled and outhaled. "I'm Sorry too, buddy ol' pal!".

I think I killed the moment. Was this even a moment!

**_It could be! _**she said to me.

I patted Luc's shoulder, he flinched when I made physical contact with him. I smiled sheepishly to him and laughed.

"Good Night, you moron." I went to my room leaving a clueless Luc.

He sighed, "I _hate_ her.".

"I love you too buddy!" I joked as I closed my door.

"Like I said, I lo- I mean hate her."

_God, she is annoying!_ He thought as he went to his room.

**End of Chapter 16.

* * *

**

_ACK! OMFG! I think that was the most shortest thing I have ever wrote in my life. But hey, I least I got something up right? Anyways, I got to borrow Suikoden 3 Vol.5 since I don't have it just yet. And don't get any ideas what Luc said! I wanted to make in funny, he has no feelings for her whatsoever!...Or does he! (drifts eyes) So anyways, hopefully nest chapter is the last chapter of Week of Peace! GOD I..I'm trying to put as many SODs I can to meet Nori..hopefully. _

I already have an idea when the story ends. After the Epilogue, I'm gonna do a behind 'What if...?'. It will tell all my feelings towards this story. Hopefully a plan for the sequel! (wink wink) Also, I'm concerned about my old reviewers. Just one question, where are you guys?

This is the longest author's note I ever did. I need suggestions on Nori meeting SODs..I'm out of ideas now. Hopefully, Dragoon and Fiery have ideas. It's okay if you don't but most of the time you guys have plenty of juicy ideas to put in my story. REMEMBER! I have no plotline so..it's like taking notes. I can't believe I'm almost halfway through the story!

Ciao!

-Keasuke


	18. Chapter 17: A Week of Peace! Part 3

**_What if...?_**

_I don't know what's happening to me! I mean...I think my suikoden obbsession is fading away with the wind. I'm fading..don't worry..I'll go crazy when my birthday comes. Besides, I might get Suikoden graphic novels or Suikoden V (if it comes out). So I'll update sooner! _

And..I seriously need glasses..(can't see why she can't type properly now)..Or maybe it's just me..I thought I was good at this..Yup! I need a BETA reader! OH, Blue Paladin..you review wasn't that cirtical like last time. Thanks for the lecture! Oh, thank you for all your ideas everyone..I shall..try to put them in..try..plus! I have a ten year-old computer! DON'T pressure me!

Oh, and this character I will introduce..I hope I got him right..Yeah, I will tell you when I finsih this.

Edit: OH...I think my computer is screwing so don't mind the format at the beginning of the chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Week of Peace! Part 3  
**  
I pressed my hands onto the cold stone wall, I've been having these weird visions. Actually, I've been having them since I came here. I looked at my rune embedded on my right hand, I shook my head. Like I can carry this heavy burden on me, but why me? Why choose me when there's so many stronger people to choose from. I kicked the wall.

"You had to choose me," I grumbled, I punched the wall.

I was certain I could break down and cry, but I didn't. I wanted a answear, what about it was a critical answear? Or maybe, a answear you couldn't understand? I hated this, I wanted to go back home. That's the only place where I can actually have a nice time there! I hated everything, I dragged myself into a violent war. I got myself into a general..and...this mysterious woman gave me a rune I didn't want?

Like I was looking for 'power', I didn't want this 'power'. No, I **hated** this 'power'.

_Day Five: Night of the Past_

(Yes, I wanted to do a sidequest...)

"You're WHAT!" Nanami screamed at me, she slammed her hands on the table top.

This made everyone in the library look at us, I slumped down.

I looked at her, "Nan, you're giving us attention." I almost shouted at her, she gave me a look.

Nanami sat back down and said, "How long will this take?"

I shrugged "Depends..I need some time." I looked at her, she understood with a polite nod.

"Just..just don't be too long, or I will worry." she softly told me, she weakly smiled.

I nodded, I stood from my seat and left. "I won't be too long." I could have said to her, but I didn't. Nanami is worried, we all could tell. Riou is still in bed, they Highland could attack anytime. I needed to be there, I was needed for battle. Sure, I couldn't find the missing peice to control my rune. But, this is important to me. You could think I was crazy, some would understand. I needed to know more about my rune.

**_Demanding aren't we? _**she cooed

Ignoring that voice was the best way, plus she was getting annoying. She was always insisting me to get into things. I don't know why I was acting this way in thr first place, I headed to my room. I needed to get ready by noon.

**Noon time...**

I slung my backpack onto my back. I tied my should length hair back into a low braid, my hair was away from my face. I strutted to the entrance of the harbor, a mist of water swept passed my face. I took a breath and smelled fish. Boats docked against the boards of the harbor. It was always busy here, fishermen from Kuskus would come here for the fish.

"I wonder if I missed the boat to Lakewest.." I grumbled, I looked around.

"Looking for a boat to Lakewest, Little Miss?" a low voice asked me.

I spun and saw a man, he wore old fishermen clothing. It seemed he wasn't wearing pants, but I didn't seem to notice. He had black hair tied to the back of his head, he stood near a decent sized boat.

I nodded and asked, "You will take me there?" I came towards him.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes yes, I take travellers to Lakewest once a week." he extended a hand to me, "Name's Amada." he chuckled again.

I shook his hand "Noria.", I smiled.

**Sunset...**

"Thanks Amada! I hope to see you soon." I waved at him as I took a step of Lakewest's docks.

Amada laughed, "No problem, I hope you find what you've been looking for!" he patted my shoulder.

"I will..hopefully." I waved at him and headed at the Inn.

The smell of fish was everywhere in this town. Fish were drying on racks outside of houses, I even got to smell fried fish through windows of houses. My stomach grumbled of hunger, I knew skipping lunch was a bad idea. All I had was a peice of bread and it didn't fill me, I held my stomach in one hand. As I entered the small inn, I saw some travllers taking most of the tables where you eat. Some were already drinking, I sighed. I went to the counter, the innkeeper soon appeared. He looked a bit flushed, maybe because so much people were staying overnight.

"How much for a room?" I asked him.

He scratched he chin, "Hmm..well I guess 200 hundred potch, that includes meals for tonight and in the morning." he looked at me, "Is that a problem?"

_200! WHAT!_ I cried on the inside, I looked in my purse. I only had 150 potch..noo..

The innkeeper got annoyed, "Look Miss, if you can't pay for a room and two meals..get out of here."

I sighed, I guess..I'll be staying somewhere else tonight. I turned to leave, I need to find a place to stay before it gets dark. As I entered the small town, the town seemed empty when it was almost dark. My stomach was talking to me, it needed food..badly..very badly. I cared finding a place to stay than hunger, but then everywhere smelled like fish. Back in Banner, fish..fried..fish..dried fish, salted fish. Salmon, trout-

_Snap out of Noria! You have to think about a place to stay! Not hunger!_ I scolded myself in my head.

But, hunger was all I could think about. I had not much potch with me, actually I never knew I could be so poor. I sighed, nothing good is happening to me today. It was getting darker, no place to stay. I dragged my feet, I felt the gravel crunching against my feet as I dragged my feet.

Crunch.

Crunch.

I looked up, I saw a old shack. Maybe I could stay there for the night, I shrugged. Better than nothing. I approched the old little shack. I opened the little wooden door, it smelled of rotten wood. I didn't mind, I removed my backpack. I found a old oil lamp, I took out a match and lit it. The little lamp lit the whole shack.

"Good thing there's no windows." I muttered.

I looked around, some old crates filled with empty jars. There was some room on the ground to sleep on, I sat myself on the cold dirt ground. I retrieved a blanket from my bag, I was prepared for this I suppose. I wrapped it around my body. It got colder all of a sudden, the light made no warmth. I moved my legs up to my chest. I shivered.

I slowly closed my eyes, sleep will take over me for the night. Tonight, I'm in a different place.

_I ran, I ran as fast as I can. Tears ran down my face. I cried as I ran, my sobs were echoing through all out the forest. I tripped over a rock, I layed there. Motionless, sobbing was only heared. I heard them calling my name, I didn't care. They could kill me for all I care. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for my death. _

I'm going to die.

I killed my brother, my only family.

Becuase I carry a rune.

I killed him with a true rune.

A hand pressed against my bare arms, a warm welcomming hand. "Hey, are you okay, Neeks?"

I shook my head, "They..want..to..kill..me.." I repeated to my friend.

"Neeko...I'll carry your rune for you." she told me.

I looked up, my only friend. She would..?

I sat up at my best friend, I held her shoulders. She smiled, her orange streaks covered her eyes. She brushed it away from her face.

_  
"Neeko..I can take the rune away from you." she grabbed my hand. _

She dragged me to a clearing, she placed her right hand under my right hand. "Now focus on the rune, and affix it to my right hand." she commanded me.

I nodded. Opbeying my orders, I foccused my rune..I pictured the rune. I pictured her with the Snowfall rune pattern on her right hand. I see her summoning a spell, muttering the words to activate the spell. I felt my hand burning, I could hear her scream. I found myself screaming too.

As the seconds passed, I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes. My last words...to her.

"Run..run far away..where they can't find you." I told her.

I could hear her muttering some words and leaving something in my hand. If I knew what it was before I died.

I awoke, I flinged my eyes wide open. Sweat trailed down my face, my breathing slowed down as I calmed down. I felt cold still, the wind blew hard. I sneezed and felt I was sitting on ice. I shook my head and went back to sleep.

_Day Six: Ruins of the Secret Village of Snowfall_

I was at the nearing Two River City. I woke pretty early to get a good head start to get their by a quater to noon. Well it was already passed twelve o'clock, it was one thirty. I screamed in frustration, I can't take it anymore. I didn't have anything since yesterday! I didn't eat lunch or breakfast. Yup, I pushed my botton.

"ARGH! I hate this! Even though I'm near the city, I'M SO DAMN MAD AT MYSELF!" I shouted, it echoed.

I was hungry, I get mad without eating anything. So, as I passed through the arch of Two River city I see kids running around. I sighed, my stomach grumbled. I ignored it and made my way to the Wing Hordes' section of the city. Then the Kobolds, but I'm not aloud to Greenhill...whatever. I wanted to find something else, something I was looking for. When I walked to the bridge, a flash of purple passed me.

"Keeheehee..Suckeerr.."

I blinked, "Huuuh?" I looked around. "Oh my-- That thing stole my wallet!"

I looked up and saw it running to the Wing Hordes' area of the city. Why that, when I find that thing who stole my wallet they're so gonna pay! I ran and ran, passing Wingers who looked at me with crazy looks. A groan escaped my lips, my stomach did most of the talking.

"H-Hey! What's the kid doing? Don't enter the forest!" I heard someone said.

I ran to where is was comming from, a winger was leaning over a fence looking overhead to the deep forest.

I stopped and asked, "Did you see a person wearing purple pass here?"

She nodded pointed to the forest, "Over there..but I doubt that kid will come back alive." I frowned

"Well better go save the kid," I said bluntly and jumped over the fence, which was five feet above ground.

I landed with bended legs and gritted my teeth in pain. Ow, that hurt. I regained my composture and ran straight to the forest, that kid..ohhh you're dead now! I could hear the female winger yelling at me.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU MAD!"

_No..I want my wallet back._ I calmly said in my mind.

**_Noria no dilly daddling! Who cares about a stupid-_** I cut her off as usual.

_No time for argue, I have other things in there! Shut up! Just shut up!_

**_...Noria..I mean..nevermind you'll find out._**

_Find out what-_ I stared in awe at what I was seeing what was right infront of me. "What the heck.."

My eyes looked at something very scary. I was staring at some old ruins of a village, a very old village. The houses looked a wet and damp from decaying from water or something. It smelled of rotting wood mixed with dead bugs. I held my nose in disgust, I ventured farther. Looking at some houses that remained unharmed from whatever to make this village ruined. When I reached the center of the village, I looked at the totem pole infront of me. On top was a man under him was a woman then some bird, it had snowflakes and everything related to snow.

My right hand started to ache, I held it tightly. Something about this village scared me, like it had something to do with my rune. Is this the village where it all started? Where the Snowfall was born? So much questions raced my mind. I heared a twig snap, I turned my head. I saw a two kids, one boy who seemed older and a girl who was younger than the boy.

They wore some blue clothing related to the man and woman from the totem pole. The girl trembled in fear, the boy glared at me. In his hand he held a throwing knife.

"What are you doing in the Village of Snowfall?" he asked me sharply.

I looked at the duo and said, "I happen to find the person who stole my wallet, know who he or she is?"

The boy sighed, the girl shivered. "I told you Niicol went outside the village." she told the boy

I turned my back to them, the village of Snowfall? Shouln't it be the ruins of Snowfall Village. I shook my head, I looked at the totem again.

"You must be mistaken, this village is a ruin. You seem to be the only people left of it." I correct them.

I heard the boy muttering something but I never got to them.

"I..suppose..you..knew..w-we were the only people living here?" the girl tried to say.

I looked at them, the boy stared at the ground the girl stared at my hand. I covered it of course, something about them scared me. The boy looked up at me, his penetrating blue eyes scared the hell out of me. The girl had pale blue eyes, they had matching dark brown hair. Their style of clothing must be the village's clothing style.

"I'm Neriko. That's my older brother Neeko..I see you met our friend Niicol." the girl named Neriko pointed to her and her brother.

My eyes grew wide, "..Nee..Neeko..?" I asked Neriko.

Neeko studied my face, he knew I knew something. My dream..Neeko...Neeko. Wait..didn't he die?

"K'hey guys! What I miss- OH no!" I heard a voice behind me.

I twitched my eye, I looked behind me and saw the little twerp to stole my wallet. He happened to be a boy named Niicol, he seemed few years younger. He yelped as he backed away slowly, before he could get any farther I attacked him to the ground.

"WHY YOU BRAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WALLETS! CAN YOU SEE I HAVE A SCREWED UP LIFE ALREADY! AHHH!" I shook him by the collar.

He frailed his arms, "Hey! HEY! HEY! You dropped your stupid looking wallet! I just passed you, you sooooo weird! Haha!" he laughed but looked like he was about to vomit though.

I let him go and stood up dusting myself, I grabbed my bag and turned to leave. As I passed Neeko and Neriko, Neeko looked at my right hand and stopped me.

"Where did you get that?" He asked me looking right into my eyes.

I pushed him aside, "I don't know..but I have no time-"

Neeko grabbed my hand, and tugged my arm. We faced eachother, his eyes scared me. I didn't budge, then my rune started to hurt more.

"We know you came from far away to look for answears..so we will answear the questions you ask."

I looked at him, then at the others. Neriko and Niicol just stared at us, I looked back at Neeko.

I nodded, "Okay."

Cheifton's house...

This was the only house in the whole village that seemed to be normal. It had good furniture, beds, chairs and tables. Neriko placed a tray of fuirts, I gladly got my helpings. Neeko was eating some, Niicol was somewhere around the house. As I gulped down my food, I looked over at the two.

"So, anything I need to know?" I asked one of them.

Neriko smiled and said, "The village was created over two hundred years ago. When the Snowfall first appeared at this part of the country." she looked over at Neeko.

"A settlement was created from the fifth bearer of the Snowfall rune. I was the tenth..." Neeko looked out the window, "Niicol's cousin was my best friend, she was the eleventh bearer. She ran away from here after that."

I looked over at my hand, no wonder I was looking at memories that the previous bearers saw in their lives who beared the rune. When I give up the rune to the next bearer, they will see what I went through. Neeko looked at Neriko, she echanged glances with him.

Neriko removed the tray and placed it on her lap. "You must be the thirteen for all I know." she smiled and headed for the kitchen.

Neeko sighed, "I heard she ran all the way to Felena and died there." he looked over to me.

"When did this event happened?" I asked him with curiosity

"About..eighty years ago,"

"WHAT!"

"Keep your voice down."

"...So how long did she live?"

"Not that much for all I care."

"..Then why are you still living?"

Silence fell upon us, a very akward silence.

"And why are Niicol and Neriko still living too," I added, "You three should be dead by now. The event happened eighty years ago and-"

Neeko stood up, "That's something to find out tomorrow, c'mon bedtime."

I looked out the window, it was already night! WHAT! Last time I checked it was 3 o'clock..weird. I stood up and went to the room I will be sharing with Neriko tonight. Neriko was is bed already sleeping. Her light snores fill the room, I closed the door. Something isn't right.

Neeko..Neriko..Niicol..should be dead by now..she repeated my words.

I narrowed my eyes. I was thinking that too..

Niicol..he didn't change at all..Neriko..doesn't stammer..Neeko..is Neeko..

Felena where's that, I changed the topic.

Oh shut up, you'll find out..go to sleep. she demaned me.

I changed quickly and went to bed. Hopefully, I will find my answears out sooner or later.

_Day Seven, Final Day: Promise and Home_

I shivered, it got cold all of a sudden. I slowly opened my eyes, Neriko's bed was empty. I noticed half of the room was damaged with decayed wood. It smelled real real bad again. I romoved the blanket away my body, I nocited I wasn't dreaming that Neriko, Neeko and Niicol were just a dream. They were real, they were..spirits who guard the village. They showed me where the Snowfall rune first appeared in the country, no one knows where it really did come from. But, this is the origins of the rune. I better go pay my respects then.

I quickly dressed and grabbed my belongings, I looked over the room. As I gazed at the room, I felt like I was back home. I blinked and held back the tears, I really did miss my mom's scoldings and Tsukou's demands. I rubbed my eyes, I wish. Oh nevermind, it was silly to say.

Wandering to find the exit of the house, I looked everywhere. As I found the door, I found a enovolope. I plucked the enovolpe from the floor, I ripped the thin paper. I saw the letter inside, there was no way of ignoring it now. I read it carefully.

_Noria, _

You're the last visitor of the Village of Snowfall. We won't be planning to have anymore in the near future, but before you leave please go to the shrine that keeps the Snowfall Rune in balance. That is where our graves lay with it. I'm sorry for all the trouble we cuased you to get here, but you were going through a hard time with the rune.

You are one unique true rune bearer, but Neriko sees you as a strong bearer stronger than me. She reminds you of Niicol's cousin. But one favor before discard this letter..

Promise us when you are done you're duties, please find some people who will rebuild the village. Who will follow the way of Snowfall. You can do it anytime..just please..I want to see the village lively again.

Former Bearer of the Snowfall,  
Neeko

I folded the letter and placed it in my pocket. I should get flowers or something before I enter the shrine, but I didn't see anything colourful in the village except for Neriko's hair pin and clothes. I opened the door, I found a bush of wild daises. I smiled weakly and plucked some for Neriko, Neeko and Niicol.

**Shrine...**

I carried a decent ammount of flowers for their graves. As I entered the shrine, I felt a wave of magic pass me. Like I passed a barrier of something, I shook my head. Nothing. I was thinking crazy again. I saw the small tombstones of the three.

In the Memory of Niicol Reckor  
A loving cousin of ...weird I couldn't read it.

In the Memory of Neriko Shui  
Keeper of the Shrine

In the Memory of Neeko Shui  
Tenth Bearer of Snowfall

I placed a small boquet on each tomb. I looked up and saw a larger picture of the Snowfall rune on my hand. The delicate pattern of a snowflake, my eyes gazed upon it. I looked at the tombs once more, I closed my eyes and whispered something.

"I promise..but not now...I can't do it just yet."

I stood up, I turned to leave. I could see the three smiling and waving goodbye to me...I waved back.

**Dunan Castle...**

It was four o'clock on the dot! I was back at the castle, looking for Nanami. What I heard Riou is awake and back doing missions. But wasn't that going to start tomorrow, I shrugged oh well. I walked to around, seeing if I would bump into my friends who will most likely hate me for not telling them I went somewhere in three days.

"NORIA!"

Too late...

Nanami glomped my from behind, followed by Millie and Bonaparte. Millie sighed in relief, I gave her a deseperate look. Nanami finally let me go, she sniffed.

"Noria..you've been gone for like..FOREVER!" she exclaimed

I gave her a annoyed look and said, "Nanami..three..days.."

"BUT STIILL!" she wailed at me.

"She means that she got worried..but not anymore..since..Riou." Millie tried to explain.

I laughed, I was glad I was back. But..Neeko..Neriko and Niicol will be in my mind for a while.

**End of chapter 17.

* * *

**

_WHHAA! Sorry sorry for the long wait! I WAS RUSHING! RRUUUSSHHHIINNGGGG! (cires a pond) WHHY! So anyways, I did a sidequest...and this has NOTHING..well okay it has SOMETHING to do with the plot..i think..dammit I have no plot..(sniff sniff) So anyways. _

The next chapter will HOPEFULLY be when we go to TINTO! WOOT! WOOT! But I'm totally afraid of Neclord and his zomeb armeh! AHH! I get nightmares..last time I played that Tinto part..I almost screamed..ahhh...but it was totally fun finally deafeating NECLORD! MAUAHHA!

So review review..suggest suggest..and I get Blue Paladin's loooonngggoooomooonnggoo reivew..lol..and this must be the most confusing Author's Note ever!

-keasuke

P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! If I don't update on the 28th of March or something. I shall be turning OLD! Mauahha..okie okie...somewhere in my teeennnsss!


	19. Chapter 18: Tied in Between

**_What if...?_**

_Whoa..I've been rushing all week to get the last chapter up. Thanks for the review, I have many reasons why I'm always late now. 1. I was chosen for Honour Choir (yes they still do that..) 2. My brithday. 3. Other..fandoms..(shifts eyes) But anyways, enjoy the chapter. I don't know..but I don't want Nori going to that Muse mission. Becuase..(confession) I HATE THAT PART OF THE GAME! (End of confession) _

Blue Paladin: My grammar issues. Last chapter..I had like one day to write that. So..mind me I will take my damn time this time..I HATE THIS COMPUTER! But ranting won't help, right? I'll try to make this chapter 97.5 perfect! Oh, and I got a BETA reader!

Oh yeah, due to of my lateness of updates-- I am addicted to my new game called...Suikoden V! But I needed to beat it!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Tied in Between**

As we watched Riou, his party and Lady Teresa sail of for Coronet, I had a bad feeling in my gut. Highland wanted to sign a treaty to the City-State. Yeah right! It could be a trap! But no, Nanami and Teresa insisted to go to Muse. I respected them, but they're putting the City-State on the line here. As much as they want the war to stop...it just. Highland can't be wanting this? Can it? Oh, cut the crap!

"Viktor, Flik. I need you two to go on a little mission." Shu started.

I looked at him, ready what was he was going to say to them.

**Later that day...**

(A lot later)

I was at the lookout tower, looking through the telescope. I was pondering on too much things, way too much things. Shu sent Flik and Viktor to follow Riou and they're others to Muse! And the bad part was, Pilika was going with them! She was just a child; she was going to be used as a tool. I know I just knew her for a few days, but I had a little bond with her back at Greenhill. Shu told me, she had a connection with the King of Highland. So. That boy, Jowy, he cared for her. I shook my head; I thought what happened earlier,

Flashback...

_I glared at Shu, he was told Flik and Viktor to bring Pilika with them. They already left, we were at the Great Hall alone. _

"But she's just a child! Why are using her as a tool? Are you mad or something!" I protested.

"She isn't a tool, it will get Lord Riou out of trouble. He is to kind-hearted for his own good, he didn't see what was really Leon's scheme." he calmly explained.

"But..Pilika..how!"

"She seems to be close with the King of Highland, Jowy Blight."

Jowy...he. was Riou's best friend when they were little! Why would he turn against his own friend. I mean they've been through a lot. and now. this happens! I turned around and stomped out of the room.

"Noria, it is isn't you business anyways." he told me.

I blazed at him, "But it wasn't right!"

End of Flashback...

"...It still wasn't right." I muttered as I withdrew myself from the telescope.

"Talking to yourself, Noria?" someone asked me.

I turned and saw Nanami, she looked a little flushed. She smiled weakly, something bothered her. I tried to smile too, I knew she was feeling the same way. She saw Pilika, I didn't see until like this morning.

She looked down and said, "I heard from Shu you yelled at him because of Pilika."

"Yeah, I mean. now what happened to her?" I asked Nanami.

Nanami turned away and said, "She's with Jowy now. In good hands I suppose, I'm happy for her."

"...Good hands huh?"

**Great Hall...**

We both headed for the Great Hall. Nanami stayed quiet, me? I stayed extra quiet thinking about my little adventure! I had bad feelings, real bad feelings. Like in a scary movie, where the main character gets these feelings that the zombie is going to attack-- Why am I thinking of zombies again? Oh yeah, I had a bad feeling about something. Maybe it had something to do with vampires and zombies! On top of all that, I get creeped out by that stuff!

(Haha..too bad Nori, I'm making you see it all!)

We see everyone in there, we greet one another. I looked at Shu, he didn't seem to mind about earlier. I sighed and relieved. Just then, Riou comes in, with some other kid. Great, more younger people. Okay, this leads to some mission to risk your life! I want to be part of it! Oh, Riou, pick me! ME!

**_Optimistic all of a sudden?_** she asked me.

HAH! You are ignored. LOSER!

The boy looked at Shu, "I'm Koyu, one of the Lampdragon bandits. I'm concerned about my homeland, Tinto. You see," he paused, "we've been seeing these paled face guys, and when we attack them..they are still alive!"

Viktor tenses up, "You think its Neclord?"

_Nec-whaaat?_

Koyu looks at Viktor, "Well..we thought it was some creepy Highland soldiers."

"Well, Riou. You can go with Koyu to check it out. But I don't want to send a large army out to follow you, we'll be behind you with a small army." Shu informed Riou, "I suppose to choose your party who will accompany you."

Viktor had to butt in, "Riou, please take me with you. We have to defeat that Neclord once and for all!"

**Tinto...**

(WHAT! I like to skip!)

"I still don't see why you wanted me to come along." I muttered to Riou, he gave me the same look...a stupid shrug!

"Well, you seemed bored." he simply said.

I ignored him and walked on, Koyu looked at us. Viktor, Nanami, Riou and me looked at him back. I just wanted to get away from this stupid heat. We've been out in the damn mountains for six hours! I thought it was suppose to be cool up here! Wait, am I whining..yup. I looked at the busy mining city, everywhere were bulky men. Little children everywhere, and women inside their houses. We climbed some stairs and lead to Mayor's Gustav's house.

Guards greeted us, they lead us to the meeting room. It was nice and cool inside, thank god.

"Well well, Lord Riou! Haha, they say you're just a boy! And yet so strong! Boys your age have twice as big arms than you!" Mayor Gustav laughed, "We can drive the Highland in just one day!"

"I don't see why you're rushing things, Gustav." Viktor said to him.

He ignored him.

"Well, I see you're group are tired. We'll continue in the morning. Marlowe,"

"Yes sir?" a young boy at Riou's age piped in.

"Show Lord Riou and his party, their rooms." he told Marlowe.

Marlowe nodded, "Yes sir, please follow me."

**That Night...**

I was in bed already, sleeping in a soft sleep. Nanami, well snored...loudly. Wow, I never knew she snored! I turned my body facing the wall. Heat, sweat, I was hot. Plus, I felt like vomiting. That's a bad thing, I think I wasn't used to hot places like the Tinto area. When I was young, my grandparents live on a farm. But it got so hot out, I caught a fever and stayed in bed the whole visit. I felt my forehead, burning. My eyes closed slowly, sleep upon me.

_I'm falling. _

I can feel the wind pressing into my back. I'm falling?

My body landed into snow, soft white snow. Opened on eye, I opened the other. My surroundings, snow. Everywhere, snow. I must be dreaming, but it all feels so real! My arms, I can't move them. Well, I can't move my damn skinny body. I opened my mouth, I tried to say something.

Nothing.

Panicking wasn't the thing, right? I was just wearing my sleeping clothes, I was freezing to death. Tears fell into my eyes, whimpers came out of my mouth. I could hear footsteps crunching on the new fallen snow.

"Hello, Nori!" a older me happily greeted me.

I stared at her and mouthed, "...Why are you here?"

She giggled, "I'm here to help you, silly."

I glared at me, "I don't need helped." I mouthed at her. I turned my head.

I felt her warm fingertips over my forehead, "Yes you do, and Noria you're sick."

I screamed, "Shut up! I can take care of myself!" I found my voice.

My body moved, I sat up. Faced the older Noria, she looked at me. She held my shoulders, telling my to calm down. I struggled against her strong grip, I don't remember being this strong at this age.

"Don't touch me!" I blazed.

"Noria!"

"AH! I don't need you!"

Nanami shook my body, "Noria! Noria! Wake up!" she yelled at me.

"AH! No! No!" I cried, sweat all over my face.

I balled a fist and was about to hit Nanami, I was still sleeping. She dropped my body and stopped me before I punched her. My breathing, slowing down. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw blurry things. As my sight got clear, I saw Nanami and Riou. Viktor was there, I could tell. I sat up, my head throbbed, and I went back down.

"Hmm..my head." I whined.

Nanami placed a cold cloth over my head and said, "You have a bad fever. Maybe from the heat."

"It looks like she isn't used to it, she should be okay my tomorrow. C'mon we should head downstairs." Viktor headed out the door.

"No, I want to go with you guys!" I protested.

"Noria, you're sick!" Nanami protested back.

I stared at them and said, "You guys brought me with you so I can help! I don't want to be useless around here!"

Before the others could do anything, I slipped into my shoes and put on my belt. I stomped out of the room, went downstairs, and went into the meeting room. The others were following and watching my actions, well that couldn't blame them...I was sick after all. Ridley and Klaus finally arrived and were in the room. Gustav greeted all of us with a polite nod. Now, time for some business!

"We have brought a small army, instructed by Shu." Ridley informed us.

"Now getting onto the other matters--" Gustav started but, something just barge into the room.

A little girl with flaming red hair came in and cried, "Daddy! Daddy! Scary monsters are here!"

Gustav looking all alerts all of a sudden. "Well, let's see what they want!" as he said that he went out of the room. The small girl following.

"Daddy?" Nanami and I said in a puzzled tone.

Viktor looked all serious too, "I smell a rat!"

Riou nodded and agreed, "I do too, let's go!"

We all ran off to the entrance of Tinto. Why did Viktor looked so angry? How come I don't know anything 'bout this? Oh well, I'll soon find out. Actually, I feel a tad bit dizzy running outside. Having this fever, is making me a bit hot and tired. I'm not backing down! Not one bit! If only there was a place to vomit in, gosh. I think I should do it right now. Where's Luc when you need him? Oh well. I shrugged, we ended up in the entrance just in time. I looked around, my eyes grew wide when I noticed…zombies!

I tapped Nanami's shoulder and asked, "Nan? Why are zombies here? Are they going to attack us?"

Nanami smiled weakly, "Well, you see—Oh my…"

We looked at something very strange. A large army of zombies. Pale-faced, ragged clothed zombies. I gulped, seemed strange and scary. What are they doing here? Tinto has nothing but mountains and mines. Then I noticed something else, a person. He didn't look like a zombie, must be this Neclord guy. I tilted my head he looked like a vampire. A vampire! What are they doing here? I don't want to get bit by one, that's for sure. Viktor noticed him, he was all mad. Then they started to talk.

"Neclord! Why are you here?" Viktor yelled, "Are you here because you joined Highland?"

Neclord chuckled and said, "My army and I have nothing to do with their war, you see."

"Then why are you here?" Viktor asked again, tensing up.

"You see, here, Tinto. I could make a castle, for me and my slaves," Neclord chuckled.

He got out his sword, "Don't make me sick!"

"Viktor, stop right now…this is no time to fight right now!" I told him.

"You should listen to the Lady, there is no time to fight." Neclord reminded Viktor.

Viktor growled, "No, I need to finish some—" he approached Neclord.

Before he could get his hands on him. The vampire disappeared out of sight. His zombie forces move off, leaving the people of Tinto in peace, for now. Viktor mumbles something. I stood there, feeling dizzy. I leaned against Nanami. When my arm pressed against on hers, I knew she would start to ask me something.

"Noria, you look dead." She muttered to me.

I looked at her and said, "Yah think?"

Feeling Nanami's hand pressed on my forehead, I slowly closed my eyes. Sighing.

"Nori, you're hot! We should—"

That's all I heard, I was unconscious.

**Later that day…**

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Looking around, we were back at Mayor's Gustav's house. I sat up. Hearing Nanami's loud voice, I went back laying down. As she entered the room, she saw me awake. She smiled, it seemed she was tired but happy at the same time. So seeing me awake was good. But seeing me I was selfish earlier was tiring.

"Glad you're okay. You passed out this morning." She told me, placing a wet cloth over my head.

"…So this means I won't be fighting for a few days?" I asked Nanami

a short pause.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I see." I closed my eyes.

I could hear Nanami leaving the room to let me rest. There, I have a feeling someone is going to talk to me about something. But who...?

**That Night…**

Snores.

Blink.

Louder Snores.

Blink.

Nanami snores, I blink. _Wow such a nice combination._ I thought, very deep thought.

I turned to face the wall. I was sick my head aches badly. Nothing to do for the next few days would be a drag. Oh I know! I will feel better in the morning, like what happened in Greenhill!

Flashback…

I awoke in my bed fully dressed, but my boots were off. I slowly slipped outta bed and looked in the mirror, then looked down to my feet. Didn't I have a twisted ankle? I sat on the floor and my ankle was all bandaged up, how could it heal over night? I yawned blinked and grabbed my bag, I have a feeling I can't stay here anymore. Maybe I could hitch a ride with Riou and them. That would be fun, or maybe go see more of what the City-State has to offer for me.

As I walked down the hallways of the dorm house, I thought for a second.

_Weird, my ankle feels better already. But I twisted it last night._ I thought to myself. Looking at the Snowfall rune, maybe it had something to do with it.

"Hmm…I wonder." I mused.

End of Flashback

Smiling at the little memory. Yeah, that would be nice. I hear Nanami stop snoring.

"Nori?" she called to me.

I stayed silent.

Hearing her getting out of bed, hovered over me. My eyes were shut tight, she sighed. She went back down sitting on her bed. Then a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door quietly opened, "Nan, you're still awake?"

A sigh, "Apparently."

That was Riou who entered the room. This began to be more interesting.

"Riou, I was wondering about…the fights in the future." She started, "And how Jess still thinks that you murdered Lady Anabelle."

Murdered? What in the name, Riou killing someone? I thought it shock.

"Riou, the Alliance chased us out. Like Grandpa Genkaku chased to Kyaro." She kept going on, "There's no reason to fight. Riou, let's just give up everything!"

Give up what? I wanted to get up and tell Nanami she's out of her outrageous mind! Riou has to do something, c'mon Riou don't agree with her. We need you I don't want Shu controlling the army. What about the war? Aren't you going to save the City-State! Riou pick one stupid move, I'm so going to whatever! Nanami is out of her mind. I'm here just saying stupid things. Sick, tired and hot. I was sweating under my blanket. Itching to scratch my leg, but I won't move!

"You know we have to stop Jowy from doing something else foolish. Let's go and find him, then we can live somewhere far away from this place!" Nanami declared to her brother.

"Nanami…I guess—" Riou started.

For a second, I thought time just stopped right there.

**End of Chapter 18

* * *

**

_Wow, sorry for the extremely long wait. Yeah if you guessed, I didn't beat Suikoden V just yet. I'm just stuck in the confusing Twilight Forest but I'll survive! About the chapter…it's short! REAAALLLL short. And I didn't bother to fix my spelling mistakes with my BETA reader. So anyways, I have one question. _

Ridley? Or Boris? Of course, when I found out about how to get Boris I was shocked you have to make Ridley die in the process. Well if we go for Boris, I'm making Noria go search for Riou and Nanami with the others. Maybe she'll accompany Ridley or follow Riou behind his tail to meet up with Georg then stumble onto Shu. Or whatever, I'm out of ideas for her now. SUGGESTIONS WILL BE ACCEPTED for all I care. I'm dying on my school's shadow.

-keasuke


	20. Chapter 19: Panic and Fear

**_

What if…?

_**

(Sigh) I'm so sorry guys, I'm so stuck with Suikoden V right now! But aside from that, Enjoy the chapter! Um.emotional scenes in the chapter too!

**

Chapter 19: Panic and Fear

**

"Let's go, you're right." Riou said to Nanami.

I covered my mouth with a shaking hand. It can't be, they're leaving the Alliance Army for good! No they just can't all they been through, why? I have to stop them, but how? Nanami peered over me, I closed me eyes. I tried not to move or look like I was awake the whole time.

"I wonder if Noria will forgive us." She whispered to her brother.

Riou sighed, "I have no clue."

Okay, this is how far they can go! I thought as I flung the blanket over me and sat up. "I'm not letting you go!"

Nanami gasped, "N-Noria! You were…awake?"

"Of course I was. Now…about you running off," I stared at the two.

Riou got closer to me, "I'm sorry Noria…but,"

"H-Hey, why are you getting so close?" I asked all of a sudden.

He looked at me sadly, "…Forgive us."

My eyes widened and with that I felt a punch go right through my stomach. With blurry vision, I couldn't see them. Darkness surrounded me. I feel onto the floor.

Then, I was left there.

It felt like it only been five seconds. In reality, it has been the whole night. How did I know this? I had a fever. Someone is shaking me to wake up. Oh yeah, where was I again? Oh well. Maybe I should wake up before I vomit on the person. Okay, just give me ten more seconds.

"Noria! Noria! If you don't wake up, we'll leave you with the zombies!" a voice threatened me.

Possibly a male voice most likely Viktor. Wait, it was Viktor.

I had awoken groaning. A little tense silence, then I glared at him. Then I remembered about Nanami and Riou.

"R-Riou and Nanami! Where are they!" I asked him

Viktor just threw my swords (which were already in their sheathes) onto my lap.

Viktor sighed and said, "They left at night. But right now we have to worry about getting everyone to evacuate from here. Ridley and Klaus are at the entrance, and I'm here to get you. Can you walk now?"

I got my shoes on and tried to stand up. I nodded. Viktor nodded and grabbed my wrist and we ran downstairs. I could hear screams from women and cries of children outside. I was a little bleary eyed. Viktor had a hard grip on my wrist. The fever was still running in my body, it was slowing me down fast. Again, I fell onto the ground. Unconscious, once again.

**A day later…**

I coughed harder. I took the little bottle and drank the water from it. My fever has gotten worse. Ridley was with me; we were looking for Riou and Nanami. We stopped by a Crom and Kyou told us that they stopped by here. Viktor said that we should head for Tigermouth, he was sure that they would be there.

And so we did. We found that the whole village was infested with Neclord's zombies, and someone else. But Viktor told Ridley and I to go ahead; we had to find the two rights away. So were at the mountains dividing Tinto and Two River territory. Ridley has gone out because he heard some noises. I took a break because my coughing became worse.

_Ridley has been gone for a while._ I thought. _Maybe I should go and find him._

I stood up and walked towards where Ridley had gone off. I was worried if he got caught with the zombies. Then I shivered something was up. I felt someone touched my shoulder. Of course as a young female teenager, I screamed for help. But the person covered my mouth with their hand.

"Got it? I will let go if you don't scream." The person told me. He was male, I guess a little older than me. Okay way older.

(A/N: Uh. Since I can't play Suikoden 2 ever ever again, because my parents sent it to my stepbrothers overseas. I may get some events mixed up…wait does Flik show up with Shu when he slaps Riou?)

I nodded and he removed his hand away from my mouth. I turned to see Flik. Wait, why did he come? Did something happen? He shouldn't be here Ridley should be here. My gut started to get that feeling when someone's is going to tell you some bad news. I think Flik is going to do that right about now.

He looked at me, "I see you're sick with a fever. But I never thought Ridley would leave you alone for a long time." He said to himself.

I stared at him, "What do you mean?"

No, Ridley can't be. No, he can't. Ridley isn't like that! Last time I worked with him, he wouldn't…he couldn't.

**Flashback…**

I awoke sleepily, it was yet still early I suppose. I still headed for Great Hall; Riou told me that we needed to meet in there. I lazily opened the door and heard some familiar voices. I listened, yes I was eaves-dropping or spying...okay spying!

"Ridley I want you to go ahead to Radat, we'll follow you later on."

"Yes, Lord Shu." Ridley agreed to Shu

Then I long moment of silence, "You can come out now, whoever is there."

I could feel my inner-self screaming "NO! I got caught! NO! I'm in trouble now!"

I sighed or, "I told ya' so!"

I muttered something to myself and made myself visible to Shu and Ridley, "G'morning Shu.Ridley." I lazily waved at them. Shu sighed.

"I thought you were Chaco."

"Well now you know it's me!" I stated rather childishly, "Anyways, why we going to Radat?"

Ridley looked at me, "Harmonian reinforcements have come to aid Highland."

"How much?" I asked

"20,000 of them."

I tried to put on a surprised face on "Wow that's a lot, so got a plan Shu?" I asked once again

Shu nodded, "Ridley's unit will go ahead, while we will be behind," he looked at me, "Noria?"

I stared inattentively, "Yes, Shu?"

"We have a few soldiers up for a general and I was wondering," he paused, "since you came to the army unexpectedly, are you up to take care of your own unit."

Was this for real? But.but.I don't know anything about war. The pressure was on me. Too much pressure.

"Shu! She's just a young girl!" Ridley protested

It was true, I was about to agree until,

"Riou is young and is leading an army. Luc is only seventeen and is the general of the magic unit. Noria should be capable of taking care of her own unit."

Ridley nodded, I brighten up "What about I go with Ridley to Radat, that way we can have each other's backs."

I stared at Ridley and smiled, he looked at me back. I guess he had that 'This kid can think right' look or 'She might be scared' look. Well no one can't tell I'm just a kid.

Shu thought about it for a long time, he looked at us "Well. I think that will work," he nodded, "we have no time. Ridley, Noria will accompany you and your unit and go to Radat. We will be behind."

We north nodded, and headed down to gather the Kobold warriors. I had a feeling about those Harmonian forces, my stomach did summer sults just thinking about it! I will be with Ridley's kobold unit, I'm sure nothing will happen to me.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen." I told Ridley

"Everything bad happens in war, young one," he told me, "It's how war works."

I thought that brought me down.

_Hours later…_

I gulped as we neared Radat. The feeling of going into battle made me nervous. This was my first time. Of course, Ridley accompanied me. Well Shu ordered me to accompany him. That sounded a bit confusing. Well I am nervous!

(A/N: I'm sure getting rusty.)

Ridley glanced at me.

"I see you're nervous, young one." He told me.

I nodded in embarrassment, "I should. Considering I AM the youngest in the army,"

"Well, you are wrong of being the youngest. There are many others that are evolved in this younger than you. There's no need to be scared either,"

I sighed and murmured, "I hope you're right, Ridley."

**End of Flashback.**

"Ridley is gone." He finished.

A long silence, I stood there, it felt like I was reliving a moment I didn't want to remember. Ridley did remind of my dad, well he wasn't a fatherly-figure to me but he somewhat reminded me of my dad. Unshed tears swelled up my eyes. I had lost a good friend to me. 

**Flashback…**

"What kind of stupid training is this? Reading a book about snow? Luc! Why you giving me stupid training methods?" I complained in a very whiny voice.

The librarian looked at me and put her index finger over her lips. I smiled nervously and nodded, she went back to work. I slumped on my chair, continued to read my book. _Master_ Luc told me to learn more about my powers, but a book about snow? How can that help?

Snow is…blah…ice blah! I thought while reading the fine print on the book.

"Enjoying the lecture?" I saw Ridley besides looming over me.

I laughed nervously, "Well no. I was about to leave anyways!"

He sighed, "Luc, somewhat told me to see if you quit reading that book."

Me, Noria Mortea, give up on a book? Uh, well if it was a real boring one like the one Luc gave me! Oh yeah. I nodded.

"So what? He's waiting for me outside? Tell him I'm still reading it! I won't come out until I finish this chapter! Which is a hundred twelve paged long." I told Ridley.

He smiled, "I see. I guess that means you decline his offer to have lunch with him and the others?"

I gave him a hand gesture, "Y-yeah. I need to finish my training!"  
A sigh was heard from him, "You should have lunch, young one. Or you won't have the energy to read the book. Anyways, I know you didn't have breakfast. So you should go and eat." He told me.

I was about to protest, but my stomach beat me to that. Ridley chuckled and I blushed. I nodded.

"I guess so. Thanks, Ridley. If my stomach didn't agree I would be skipping dinner too!" I waved at him and headed out the door.

**End of Flashback**

I coughed, and tears streamed down my face.

"B-But…why!" I shouted to Flik.

He lowered his head, "Noria. I'm sorry. I know you're taking this hard but. We have to take you back to Crom and you need rest."

"I knew he shouldn't have gone by himself." I muttered, I sobbed uncontrollably.

Flik sighed, "C'mon let's go. Before we end up like Ridley."

"Don't jinx it!" I blazed at him.

We headed back to Crom. But I still mourned for Ridley on the way there. But I knew something was going to happen to me when I get there. I just knew it.

**Crom.**

I arrived at Crom by nightfall. I rubbed my eyes, I sobbed a bit. The fever made my body all stiff and tired. Flik told me to the chief's house, and I did. He headed back to the mountains. I still thought about Ridley. When I arrived in front of the building I could hear Viktor barging through the door. He was somewhat mad at me? I think he was worried. Well I don't know. I was very deep in thought.

Viktor looked at me, "Whoa, Noria. You have puffy red eyes now. I know you're sad and all but you should get into bed at least! You still have that nasty fever." He told me.

I glared at him, "Sh-shut up! I'm okay! I'll be fine till you know it! I.I. Argh! You're so…" I went off guard when I saw an older woman leaning at the doorway.

I pointed at her, Viktor turned and laughed. The woman wore a bluish-purple cape, a white blouse and blue skirt. She had snow-white shoulder length hair and very pale skin. To me she looked like a heroine vampire lady. But I could be wrong! Oh, whom am I kidding? I was the only sick person here.  
"Oh, that's Sierra the mother to all vampires. She's here to help us to take care of Neclord." He pointed out to me.

Sierra, such a pretty name. Wait, he said she was the mother to all vampires? He has to be kidding.

She looked at him with an irritated look. "I was the founder of the Blue Moon Village," she corrected him. She looked back at me, and smiled rather disturbing to me. "This must be the young new bearer of the Snowfall Rune, correct?"

My eyes were glued to her, "How did you know, you didn't even look at my hand!"

"There are rumors about you're precious little rune. Spreads quickly." She stated simply.

I narrowed my eyes, "That's a lie."

Viktor looked at us, "Well, maybe you two should go to your rooms. Oh yeah, Noria you'll be sharing with Sie- Noria?"

"Yeah. I get it. See you in the morning." I went into the building.

Sierra chuckled, "She's real interesting. I like her."

Viktor stared at her. "Just don't drink her blood okay?"

Sierra gave him her glare again, "I'm not a bloodthirsty vampire, okay?"

With that she left Viktor alone.

Inside the building…

"This is pointless. Why did I accept this stupid mission? It's pointless and stupid and…" I muttered as I heard the door open. I turned to see Sierra.

She smiled, "Hello. I see you're still awake." She passed my bed and sat onto her own.

My eyes were glued on her; something about her scared me but relaxed me at the same time. I could ask her how the heck she knew I had a true rune. Maybe she had a true rune too, oh well. Well the silence wasn't too long until she broke the ice.

"When did you receive that rune?" she asked me.

I thought for a bit and said, "When I woke up. Well I mean, this may sound crazy but…"

So I ended up telling her about how I got to this world by a stupid game. But I didn't tell her I was stuck in a game, cause I thought this is all magic. Then how I awoke in Banner Village, then how I ended up being a traveler. Of course, how I met up with Riou and the others and how I got to be in the army. Then how I got to be a general. How the Highland army captured Ridley and I. Then how I met Sasarai and when I got to use my rune. Oh oh, and when Luc trained me for about a week, which was real pointless. I still didn't know how to use this stupid rune. And yes, I did tell her about how I got here.

Sierra, who listened to every bit of it looked at me for a long time. "Well I believe you how you live in another world," I looked at her as if she was crazy, "and you carry such a burden for a young person."

My head lowered. "I'm used to it. I mean it's normal in this world…right?" I asked her.

"Eh, I guess. But you know, with that rune embedded on you right hand it will bring you trouble. Many bearers take it as a curse, some take as power. But what about you, Noria?" she asked me.

What does she mean? I don't know! How would I know, I never used it before. Like only once or twice? But yeah!

I shrugged, "Well I guess, it's to troublesome to choose. I mean…the rune talks to me." I was a bit embarrassed. Talking about my rune, why isn't it talking to me anymore?

Sierra looked like she didn't believe it. "Well, okay. Anyways, if you were wondering how I know you had one is because," she paused, "I used to have a true rune too. Until that Neclord stole it away from me! He made my friends and villagers go bloodthirsty and die."

That left me silent for a few seconds. I nodded, a yawned escaped.

"Well I guess it's bedtime for you, young one. Good night. Oh right, you still need to meet Kahn. Well that can wait, well goodnight." Sierra turned off the light and went to sleep also.

I closed my eyes, I sighed.

**_Hey, missed me?_** She asked me.

I groaned and put my pillow over my head. Damn, why the hell did I bring that up. Now the voice that annoys me too much is back. Oh well, at least someone knows I come from a planet called Earth. Um, I'll shut up now.

**End of Chapter 19.**

----

Well, Um I didn't beat Suikoden V…YET. Actually, I never really beaten all the RPGs I played yet…well except for Suikoden II because I was so damn scared of the music coughDUGEONMUSICcough. Yeah, SO ANYWAYS. Noria is recovering from the loss of Ridley. I mean for her age, it's easy to recover on things like that right? It's real hard for adults (err…my grade six teacher) anyways. Sorry for the long wait everyone, but a new house and an old computer? Equals slower Internet…so sorry. Plus I have to share this thing with two brothers and a little sister so like…I hate being the middle child sometimes. I was trying to make this the longest chapter in the story for a while. I guess I didn't make it…I really did want this to be long. So I had idea after the Tinto mission thingie. I wanted to make our little Nori pay a little visit to Ellie and Koh, then tada! She meets Tir McDohl! Well yeah still no plot on that idea but yeah. So see you crazy cats on the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 20: Curse or Gift?

**_What if…?_**

(Cries) Apparently. My dear father has rebooted the computer and the original draft of this chapter has been deleted. So sorry for the delay everyone, but now I have to go to Toronto. Yes. I really have a busy life. (sulks)

* * *

**Chapter 20: Curse or Gift?**

_Noria,_

_You're the last visitor of the Village of Snowfall. We won't be planning to have anymore in the near future, but before you leave please go to the shrine that keeps the Snowfall Rune in balance. That is where our graves lay with it. I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused you to get here, but you were going through a hard time with the rune._

_You are one unique true rune bearer, but Neriko sees you as a strong bearer stronger than me. She reminds you of Niicol's cousin. But one favor before discard this letter._

_Promise us when you are done you're duties, please find some people who will rebuild the village. Who will follow the way of Snowfall? You can do it anytime. Just please. I want to see the village lively again._

_Former Bearer of the Snowfall,  
Neeko_

Neeko, Neriko and Niicol. I haven't forgotten those three ever since I left the Village of the Snowfall. No one ever knew its existences. I was one of the few people who knew it was deep within the forest near Two River. I wonder how it came to be there? Why does the Snowfall rune have a bad history of bearers? Will I ever meet that fate as well? I guess, time will tell.

Neeko stated that the bearer after him ran away to Felena, she wasn't evolved into the war though. She merely experienced the Scared Games of the princess and how some noble won the games. Though, she did meet the prince, his auntie and knights. Neeko never knew about it, but I have no clue how he got this information. Really, I don't. When the war is over I guess I will think about going to Felena myself, if that place still exists that is.

The hidden village of the Snowfall ruins. I guess I will think about it. Neeko did want me to rebuild that place. Plus, I will have to get people to follow the way of the Snowfall. I don't even know how to follow it. Wait, Sierra is a founder of some village; I'll ask her how she did it. Well there's a start. But I haven't really started, yet.

"Noria? Wake up." Sierra bluntly said to me.

One eye open I stared at a pale face, snowy white hair. I looked at a face of a vampire.

As I sat up I looked at my hand, "So, Snowfall rune. Did you sleep well?"

Sierra rolled her eyes, being ignored she started to the door. She turned back to me.

"You better hurry. Everyone is waiting for us. Well you actually, you have an important task to do." She told me before leaving the room.

Silence flowed through the room. I yawned and stretched. As I grabbed my clothing as I began to put my socks on the Snowfall rune began to glow a light blue. I looked at it for a bit, then the room began to turn blue.

"What the-" I muttered until…

I wasn't in Tinto anymore. I was somewhere else snow surrounded me. Until I noticed houses that looked familiar to me. As I turned my body I faced a totem pole, the same one in the Village of the Snowfall. But…it seemed that it was built a few years ago. My eyes widened when I heard a familiar voice. A soft voice, Neriko?

"The r-ritual is a month f-from now. I wonder who will g-get picked." A young girl dressed in blue and white robes asked an older girl.

The other girl wore a beautiful headdress. It was decorated with a snowflake pattern in the center. It looked like the snowfall rune. She had icy blue eyes and black hair. She dressed way differently than the rest of the villagers. Her robes had much more detail than Neriko's robes. Maybe the girl had higher standards than the others.

"Well, Neeko will surely choose a worthy bearer of the Snowfall rune. Oh wait, the rune chooses its bearer. There has to be someone in this village who is worthy enough to be the next bearer." The older girl asked Neriko.

Neriko looked down at her feet, "Well I mean. That's what we've been taught! N-Neeko was chosen right? S-so what if the n-next bearer w-was y-you, Nemuri?"

Nemuri laughed, "Me? You have to be kidding! I'm the priestess of the village, not a rune bearer. That would be ridiculous for me to bear such a rune. Even if I was the bearer I would run away from here!"

The younger girl's eyes widened, Nemuri laughed. "Just kidding."

A sigh of relief.

"Nemuri, you shouldn't be joking around! W-what if someone was eavesdropping on u-us and they ac-actually took it seriously?"

The priestess laughter died down she looked at the girl. "Hey, don't be silly. Anyways, where is Neeko? Is he with Niicol? I haven't seen those two for like…forever."

Neriko looked around, "Niicol is with his parents farming. Brother is…with big brother."

"Hmm…Neeko and Niiki? That's a first." Nemuri muttered.

As the two girls arrived at the shrine they heard screams. They were coming from the village. Neriko looked up at the sky, gray clouds appeared in the sky. The wind started to get stronger. Then snow appeared. A blizzard was about to start.

"Is brother doing this?" Neriko asked Nemuri in a worried tone.

The priestess looked around, "Something has happened," a pause, "Neriko! We have to go back to the village!"

The younger girl nodded, "R-right!"

As the two girls entered the village, they encountered a young boy around Neriko's age. It happened to be Niicol.

"Heeey! What's going on here? Why is a blizzard brewing up here? Is Neeko trying to kill the village or something?" he asked them with an alarmed voice.

Nemuri glared at him, "Do we think we know? Anyways, we must not haste! Neriko, Niicol…please evacuate the women, children and the elderly to the shrine! I'll find Neeko and talk some sense into him."

The boy looked at his cousin, "But Nemuri! What about you?"

The older girl looked at the boy. "Don't worry. I'll come back. Promise!" after that she took off.

Neriko looked at Niicol, "Niicol! We have not much time! Hurry! We have to get everyone into the shrine! It's the only place that the blizzard hasn't reached! …Niicol?"

She pulled the boy's arm and dragged him to help the villagers to safety.

Quickly the village was covered in the harsh snow. Many bodies we laying on the ground, most of them were frozen. Nemuri was in the center of the deserted village. As the wind died down she looked up at the sky. The moonlight shimmered down at the village. As the light hit her face, she closed her eyes.

Her right hand glowed a light blue. She placed her hands on her hat she removed it from her head. Her blue eyes opened slightly.

"Nemuri. Where will you be heading now?" a young voice asked her.

She turned back and faced her cousin. His eyes full of anger. Her eyes were full of sorrow. She closed them. She sighed.

"I'll be heading south from here. Don't bother following me. This place will won't survive with out this." She softly said.

She lifted her right hand and the light glow shone. Niicol lowered his head.

"It chose you?" he asked her.

"No," she turned her head, "I chose it."

As she turned to leave, she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Be safe okay? And come back." He whispered.

"I'll try." She whispered. She touched his hands and pried them out of her waist.

As I tried to speak up, the village began to fade away. I ran towards Numuri and cried out her name. Nothing came out of my mouth. I couldn't speak! As I tried to get my voice out I tripped. I was surrounded by darkness. My right hand glowed a light blue, as I looked at it with weak eyes. As I muttered some words, I felt a hand pressed against my back. No, I can't face reality just yet.

No, not just yet.

**Back to Reality**  
(In no one's perspective.)

Klaus returned from upstairs. He looked at bit pale and shocked. Shu looked at him.

Shu had dismissed Riou and the others off to the Crom Mines. He ordered Klaus to get Noria out of her room. As Klaus got ready to break the news, Shu sighed. He shook his head.

"Hm. Did she pass out?" He asked.

Klaus shook his head, "She…disappeared Lord Shu." He confirmed.

As he waited for Shu to reply he shook his head. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

"She'll turn out. She always has good timing." He said simply.

The young tactician looked at the main strategist, he looked uneasy.

**Back to Noria**

"Mmmm…My…head…hurts." I grumbled.

As I reached for my pillow I felt I wasn't in a nice warm bed. I slowly opened my right eye; it was so dark. I sat up from my uncomfortable position. I looked at my surroundings. I was in…a cavern. Or was I at the Crom mines? Water dripped and echoed through the whole cavern. I turned to see I didn't have my swords with me. Great, now I'm more useless than before.

I wonder how I got here. Does the Snowfall rune just randomly teleport me?

Damn. That's terrible, in a very bad way.

I stood up and dusted myself. I noticed I wasn't wearing my full attire. The only article of clothing I was wearing was my black leggings, blue skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. I must have left my sweater back at Crom. Oh well.

I turned my head to see a pathway leading it deeper into the mines. I shrugged; I really needed to find my way out of here. So I head back towards the entrance, which will be the worst mistake I ever made in my entire adventure of the Crom mines. For a brief moment the ground began to shake. I held onto the closest thing I could grab onto, which was a rock that was attached to the ground.

As the ground began to calm down I felt a presence. The Snowfall rune weakly glowed a light blue.

Someone's coming, I thought in alert, they must have a true rune or something.

"…But who?" I asked myself.

As I made my way back to the entrance I hear faint footsteps. Then I heard voices. I hastily hid behind a huge boulder. I felt my hands shaking. I was terrified. What if it was another vampire? Or someone who hunts down true runes, I gulped.

"Damn you Sierra! You knew that was going to happen?" a manly voice fumed.

A 'humph' was heard. "Yes. Why, don't like being used by me?"

"Yes! I care very much!" the voice shouted back in reply.

I sighed, and shook my head.

"Okay Viktor. Calm down, our attention is to Neclord…not Sierra." Another voice came into the picture.

"Humph." Viktor said.

I poked my head out to see what was going on. I saw Viktor, Sierra, Kahn (I think his name was that. Sierra told me about him.) And two other figures I couldn't make out. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey guys!" I happily said.

Everyone stared at me for a long time. I nervously laughed. I scratched the back of my head. Then something amazing happened, Nanami poked her head and Riou too. I gasped and frowned at them. Of course I can't forget what they did before Tinto was token over by Neclord!

"Noria," Sierra said in a deadpan kind of tone.

Viktor frowned, "How'd you get here? We didn't even see you coming in! Even Sierra said you were sleeping still."

I shrugged.

Nanami smiled weakly, "Well at least you can come with us."

I smiled and nodded.

Kahn raised an eyebrow, he shook his head and sighed.

"We better make haste. Let's get going!" he said he walked passed me.

As he disappeared we looked at him. I frowned.

"Impatient much?" I asked.

**Entrance of the Tinto mines**

As we reached the entrance of the city we looked around seeing the whole place infested with zombies. It kind of smelled like decaying food and dirt. I held up my nose and groaned. Sierra hushed me and told me not to complain. Riou patted my back and gave me a funny looking smiled. I guess he didn't like it too. As we entered the city a zombie was coming towards us. I was about to reach for my swords but I noticed they weren't there.

I hereby by this moment, Noria Mortea is useless. I thought as everyone else beaten up the zombie under five minuets.

I sighed, I felt like I was just a useless piece of a hundred ten pounds of useless walking piece of fat. My mind is saying I'm dying a little inside.

As reality was hitting me in the stomach I felt I bumped into someone.

"Noria! Watch it!" Viktor yelled to me.

I was facing Viktor's back and I noticed his sword…wait, his sword had a face.

It murmured something, "Not to scare you. But you look a little pale, mortal." It said to me.

I jumped and squeaked, "Ep! You talk?" I whispered.

"Humph. Do you even know who I am?" he demanded.

"A talking sword,"

"Not just any talking sword! I am the Star Dragon Sword! I am the-" the sword was cut off by Viktor.

"Enough already! Were here to get rid of Neclord once and for all. Not giving a lecture to a girl who doesn't know anything about you." He rudely said to the Star Dragon Sword.

The sword muttered something I couldn't hear so I looked over at Nanami.

She gave me a shrug.

Sierra stopped and She frowned.

"He's here. In this church." She announced to everyone.

Riou nodded, "Let's go then! We must not hesitate!"

He left us outside. Sierra followed him then Kahn, Viktor and Nanami. I was left alone, I let out a deep sigh.

"Oh how I wish I felt so useful." I said.

Then I heard something, I screamed and ran inside.

Koyu and Marlowe appeared. Marlowe looked at Koyu with a light glare.

"I told you. The girl would get scared." He told Koyu.

Koyu growled, "Hey! Are we here to save Lo Wen and Lily or what?" he asked him.

Marlowe sighed, "Yes."

"Then let's go inside and save them!"

"Koyu. You don't need to shout, I'm right beside you."

"…Argh! Let's just go!"

Inside the church

"Okay! You got that everyone?" Riou asked the group.

"Right!" everyone chimed in a serious tone.

I raised a finger, everyone stared at me.

"Why do I have to go to the back, again?" I asked.

"So you can get the mayor's daughter and that other girl so they won't get hurt when we fight off Nelord." Kahn explained.

"But why me?"

"So you won't feel useless." Sierra said.

"…" I…err…said.

"All right it's settled! Let's confront Neclord!" Riou stated.

Viktor smirked, "My revenge is near! I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"You mean 'our' minds." The Star Dragon Sword corrected him.

"Oh shuddap."

Sierra smiled, "And I can finally have the Blue Moon rune back from that traitor."

"Hmm…Viktor do me a favor and stall for me for a bit. I need time to cast the spell." Kahn said to Viktor.

"Don't worry. I have tons of things to say to that old blood thirsty bastard." He said laughing.

Riou sighed, "Can we go now? Noria already left and is waiting for the signal."

Everyone looked around and saw Nanami nodding. They seemed to forgotten they are wasting time. Me, I was already waiting until those five get their butts into the scene and let me save Lily and that bandit women from the grasp of that evil vampire. He seems to be talking about the futures of the two. Lily seems to be pretty scared to death, the older women looked pretty disgusted. I don't blame her. Being that dirt bag's wife is a nightmare! I shivered in disgust.

As I was lost in my thoughts I felt a hand pressed against my shoulder. I turned my head and fisted my right hand. I turned my body and punched the figure in the gut. I kicked the other guy in the shin.

"Damn you zombies! Can't you leave me alone! I'm trying to save some two helpless girls in that bastard's grasp!" I shouted but not too loud.

The two 'zombies' groaned. I gasped as they appeared to be Koyu and Marlowe.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were zombies! Oh, forgive me!" I got onto my knees and bowed. I was begging than forgiving.

Koyu chuckled, "Don't worry! That was nothing! Us bandits think that was just a small punch in the stomach! Ha!"

I glared at him, "What does that suppose to mean, huh?"

Marlowe frowned and rubbed his leg, "But that did hurt for me," he muttered.

"Well! At least I'm not lonely anymore! C'mon, we have to see what's going on." I told them.

As the two boys gathered around me to the slightly opened door to the chapel I saw that Riou and the others were already confronting Neclord. Apparently, Viktor was giving a nonsensical speech.

"…I'll cut you into pieces, then burry you, then piss on your grave and dance on it, then dig you up again and burn you and maybe throw a huge party at the end to celebrate your death!" He shouted at Neclord.

Marlowe sighed, "He does have some issues."

"No, he just wants to let it all out." Koyu corrected him.

As Viktor finished his speech a yellow circled formed around Neclord and the group. Neclord looked around, he saw Kahn and Sierra appear. He did look surprised when he saw Sierra enter the room.

"Elder Sierra!" he gasped.

_There's my signal,_ I thought.

I reached for my swords, "Ah! I wish I had my swords with me,"

As I kicked the door open Marlowe and Koyu pushed me to get to the two girls. I was left on the ground glaring at the two.

"Men. They never learn!" I muttered.

As I stood up I saw Sierra and Neclord holding up their hands in the air. They seem to be transferring the Blue Moon rune. I smirked. I looked over to the four. They seem to be happy. Then the ground shook. The battle started to begin.

"Ah! You four! Get out of there! We have to find safer—argh! Ground!" I shouted at them.

As they ran towards me, I pushed them into the door I needed them to be safe.

_"Stay here. I'll be back." Ridley said to me when he left to investigate._

I can't lose them.

_"This is Lily, she's my only child." Gustav told all of us._

They are counting on me to protect them and keep them safe.

_"While we fight off Nelord. Noria will come and get Lily and the other girl from harm so we can't hurt anyone." Riou explained._

I will show them…

_Viktor was highly irritated, "Eh...now what Riou? Shu will be angry when this girl joins, she doesn't even know the meaning of war!"_

**I'm not useless!  
**  
"Noria! Watch out!" Nanami screamed at me.

_"General Noria! Watch out!"_

As I turned I saw large energy ball going towards me, fast. I couldn't think my right hand glowed a dark blue. I nodded and raised it up. As I muttered some words out of my mouth, the large glowing ball was nearing me. I was glad that the others were behind me, because something amazing happened.

"**Shivering Shield!**" I shouted.

An ice shield formed around us. The large blasts surround the shield. My eyes were too wide. I was shocked. I made another spell from the Snowfall rune.

My right hand became weaker to hold on. Thus, it was making the shield weaker. A hole began to form. I heard a loud scream. As my hand lowered I felt another hand supporting my right arm. As the ball began to weaken I groaned. My head began to ache. But I had to keep the shield up for our lives.

"_Don't give up, Noria_." A voice told me.

_I will **never** give up!_ I thought as I squinted my eyes.

Seconds felt like eternity. As everything died down, I felt weak. I fell upon my knees and smiled.

"I'm…not use…less." I whispered.

The shield dissolved into an icy mist. My right hand stopped glowing, I felt like the ground was all cold and slippery. I closed my eyes, I felt someone catching me. I didn't care who…I proved…I am not useless.

**Hours later**

Sierra turned away, "You can do anything to him, Viktor. My purpose was met." She told him as she walked away.

Nelord cried out for Sierra, "Forgive me! Please!" he shouted.

"I will never forgive you!" Sierra blazed at him.

Viktor laughed, "So, this is it. Ready Star Dragon Sword?" he asked the Star Dragon Sword.

"With pleasure." He replied.

Viktor held his sword and swung his hardest. As the sword slashed right through Neclord a yellow light engulfed his body and dissolved it into millions of pieces. Kahn's barrier disappeared after the vampire left.

Neclord's curse was gone…forever.

Nanami and Riou were looking at the ground.

"I don't know why Neclord would just attack Noria like that!" Nanami said to Riou.

"Maybe not to let his 'wives' get away so easily." Riou replied back.

She sniffed, "I hope Nori will be all right!"

"I'm fine," I said as I came in.

Riou looked at me surprised, "Noria, but…how!"

I giggled, "Um…I don't know."

Nanami hugged me to tight I didn't care if I couldn't breathe! As she let go out of the hug she looked at me nervously. Riou too.

"Um…So…about four days ago," Riou started.

"Oh, I forgive you." I said simply.

Nanami looked at me with a priceless look, "Um. What I meant," I started.

"Even though Ridley died in the process I learned something…I needed to know." I finished. I smiled weakly.

"And that was…?" they both asked.

I closed my eyes and laughed, "…Hm…I…learned…I—"

I collapsed onto the ground. All I heard was Nanami and Riou trying to wake me up.

**One Day later…  
_-Dunan Castle_**

I slept peacefully in my bed. Rest, rest and rest was all I needed. Oh, good ol'Docter Huan watching over me. Actually I always end up here nowadays. I wonder why? Hm, oh well. Nanami told me Tinto is now our latest ally, I was happy. At least…something good happened. I was also told Ridley's son, Boris, has come to help us out in the war. He came to visit me earlier in the day; we had a nice talk about his father. But his eyes seemed so distant when I was talking to him.

A knock was heard. I sat up and looked over at my door.

"…Come…in?" I answered.

As the door opened I saw Luc and Nanami. I was happy to see my two good friends; I haven't seen Luc since I left for Tinto. As for Nanami, I hadn't seen her since I collapsed in Tinto. I got out of my bed and ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Aww…Nori! Now, no need to give me the hugs! Give some to Luc too! He missed you, too!" she said while laughing.

I stopped hugging her and looked at Luc. He glared at Nanami.

"You forced me to come here. Actually, you saw me coming here. I was suppose to have a 'talk' with Noria about more important matters." He explained to her like she was stupid.

I looked at Luc. I smiled and hugged him too. I know I hated it all the way. I really did. Argh…he smelled like apples. But I like apples!

"Oooh Luc! Don't worry! I know you missed me too! I kept thinking about you ever since I left the castle!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

Nanami was laughing so hard I think she forgot to breathe. "Okay…ha…I will…leave you two alone now…ha!" she said as she left us alone in the room.

So I looked at Luc. My arms were still around his neck and his arms were…I have no clue. But I know he didn't return my hug! Because he was holding on to his staff

I smiled like an idiot, "So! Anything that I need to know?"

Luc stared at me. He blushed a little bit. He looked so cute when he's nervous—WHAT! Did I _say_ he looked cute? What? Oh my gosh! Damn you puberty! I think I died a little inside. (Insert me tearing my eyeballs out…okay attempting to tear them out of my eye sockets)

"Well…About your rune," he started.

Did he even mind that I'm still hugging him? Well to make things worse he tried to get out of my grasp and that made us…fall on top on each other. My face rested on his chest, my left hand was holding onto his staff. Then to top it all off…

"Noria! Nori- Oh…my…god." Sasuke looked down on us.

Luc stared him, "Sasuke…It doesn't look like what it is."

Sasuke looked like he was watching stuff he shouldn't be watching, "FUTCH! FUTCH! Ah! My eyes, they burn! Futch!"

Futch came in trying to calm down the ninja, but when he looked at us two. He has to cover up Bright's eyes. He was shocked. Before Luc could say something else I got off of him and my face was covered with a light crimson. Oh, how can I handle it? I hate Luc! I hate every bit of him! I wish I could just teleport myself somewhere! So I could avoid this!

"Luc, I think Noria is a little bit young for this." Futch told Luc.

Before Luc could teleport out of here, I had to say something.

"I do not like Luc! I hate Luc! I was just kidding around, so I hugged him! Then Nanami left and we fell down! Then Sasuke came barging in without knocking! Then all of this happened," I yelled, "And did I mention I hate Luc?"

Luc stood up, "Agreed. I'll be leaving. Noria needs to rest."

"Err…We'll be leaving too." Sasuke and Futch chimed.

The two boys and baby dragon left. Luc stopped.

"By the way we have four days off. The Highland army hasn't done anything suspicious. So we'll be here for a while. Better go visit you're friends in Banner Village. They came here too see you but you were at Tinto still." With that Luc left closing the door after me.

Well, at least I can go somewhere for a while. I don't want to be facing Richmond for this scandal. I could just see it now…

'True rune bearers are having an affair?"

I shook my head from those bad thoughts.

Banner Village?

I'm on it!

**End of Chapter 20.**

* * *

Phew! That was tiring! So this chapter will last for about a week. Good, so I'll have time for more relaxing! Oh yeah, I'll be at Toronto. I don't know if they have a computer there. BUT! I will update a bit in they do! So that means I can do the Tir miniquest! Yatta! Oh yeah the last few parts? I don't know…I just did that for fun. There is nothing going on between Luc and Noria…What? Feiry started it blame her! Okay, I will tell you at the end of the ficcie. There will be a little author's chapter where I tell you about the what was suppose to happen and stuff. Okie, if you wanna know more PM me. Or e-mail me. I have no room to type. See you guys when I get back from Toronto! Argh…Damn it's almost six am. (falls asleep) 

-Keasuke


End file.
